Donata Dulcinea
by Yukirin Shuu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang presiden direktur agensinya memiliki takdir yang sangat kelam hingga Shion, sang kakak ipar yang membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang penulis muda yang memiliki berbagai teka-teki dalam kehidupannya. Apakah Sasuke dapat mempercayai setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan dari si penulis atau hanya menganggap sebagai lelucon belaka?/SasuNaru /UPDATE CHAPTER 7!
1. Chapter 1

_**Donata Dulcinea**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : YukirinShuu**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Warning! This is BL/ShounenAi/YAOI**

* * *

"Sir, _Cheval Blanc_?" tawaran dari seorang _wine sommelier_ mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Mata elangnya memandang dengan jeda waktu sedikit lama hingga dirinya melanjutkan kembali untuk menorehkan guratan khusus tangannya pada lembaran kertas dihadapannya. "Sure." Ujarnya dengan suara bariton khas yang dimilikinya. Onyxnya setia memandangi cairan anggur merah dan sedikit menggoyangkannya. Dengan elegan dirinya mengecap rasa wine yang menyapa indera perasanya. Menikmati setiap cairan yang mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang dapat merasakannya. "Kau boleh pergi." Sepeninggal pelayan tersebut, pemuda yang sudah memasuki usia 28 tahun itu mendesah. Yeah, memang akhir-akhir ini dirinya harus menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan mengingat hanya Sasuke satu-satunya penerus Uchiha. Oh jangan lupakan keponakannya yang lucu itu. Zoey, bocah perempuan yang tahun ini genap berusia lima tahun. Zoey memiliki darah eropa dari sang ibu, Shion. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang setelah menikah dengan Itachi.

Ah. Mengingat nama mendiang kakaknya, Sasuke akui ia memang sangat rindu. Mungkin sudah dua tahun lamanya semenjak kematian sang kakak karena Leukimia yang sudah di ambang akhir. Kepergian Itachi membuat keterpurukan Sasuke semakin berlipat ganda setelah kedua orang tuanya yang tewas akibat kecelakaan pesawat empat tahun silam. Sasuke hanya bisa menertawakan betapa tragisnya takdir keluarganya. Well, setidaknya Zoey menjadi obat penenang untuk Sasuke mengingat kematian keluarganya. Sifatnya yang ceria dan hangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat kental yang mengalir pada Uchiha kebanyakan. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis pada wajahnya. Dasar bocah itu, batinnya.

Sampai deringan pada ponsel pintarnya mengalihkan fokusnya. Jemarinya meraih benda tersebut yang bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah nama sang kakak ipar yang melakukan pemanggilan pada Sasuke.

 _/ "hello Sasuke?"/_

"hn."

 _/ "siang ini aku dan Zoey akan berkunjung ke tempatmu."/_

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Shion dari seberang sana mengangkat sebelah alis. Tidak biasanya sang kakak untuk mengunjungi dirinya langsung ke agensi. Biasanya Shion akan langsung ke rumah utama atau apartemen Sasuke mengingat Shion dan anaknya tengah berlibur di luar Tokyo.

 _/ "kau sibuk?"/_

Sasuke akui memang ia belum sepenuhnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai presiden utama perusahaannya. Katakan sial pada kertas-kertas itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tidak bisa menolak kunjungan dari Shion. Predikat Uchiha pada diri Shion sudah melekat terlalu dalam sampai dirinya mengemban prinsip tidak menerima penolakan apapun.

"Kapan kau berkunjung, kak?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memilah tumpukan kertas dari proyek kerjasamanya dengan beberapa rekan bisnis sampai penawaran di berbagai bidang properti.

 _/"kami dalam perjalanan sekarang."/_ jawaban Shion sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut. Kakak iparnya itu biasanya menghabiskan berminggu-minggu untuk berlibur dan hari ini hanya baru terhitung tiga hari Shion telah kembali dari Kyoto.

"Ah. Kukira kau akan lebih lama disana." Respon Sasuke datar. Sasuke dapat mendengar Shion yang mendengus kecil.

 _/ "apa kau tidak merindukan kami?"/_ tanya Shion yang sukses membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. _/"dan lagi aku tidak bisa melewatkan acaraku dengan penulis favoritku di Tokyo."/_ sambung Shion yang membuat Sasuke kembali menautkan kedua alisnya. "penulis?" gumam Sasuke heran seraya melirik ke arah ponselnya.

 _/ "yeah, pembahasan kita sampai disini. Good bye, man."/_

Panggilan pun terputus namun Sasuke masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar benda persegi panjang tersebut. Shion memang maniak novel yang Sasuke tahu. Tapi baru kali ini Shion sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu penulis?

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Mungkin penulis yang memang sangat Shion idolakan jika mengingat koleksi novel Shion dengan nama yang hampir setiap buku sama pengarangnya. Dari setiap novel yang Sasuke lihat, ia paling sering menemukan pengarang bernama Uzumaki. Yeah, walaupun secara langsung Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu ataupun mengenalnya.

.

"kau sangat sibuk semenjak jabatan presdir berada ditanganmu." ujar perempuan bersurai pirang pucat seraya menyesap _cassis tea_ dengan khidmat. Sedangkan Zoey, bocah perempuan bersurai pirang dengan iris hitam jernih tersebut sibuk dengan boneka beruang yang berada di genggamannya. Sasuke yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Shion hanya mendengus pelan. "sesekali berliburlah dengan kami, Sasuke." Sambung Shion bersamaan jemarinya menaruh kembali cangkir keramik pada meja. Iris lavendernya menatap prihatin pada adik ipar dihadapannya itu.

"well, kurasa kau benar." Sasuke akui memang dirinya kurang untuk semacam pergi berlibur mengingat kehidupannya yang monoton. Kertas-kertas itu yang menghalangi dirinya untuk merasakan ketenangan batin. Jemarinya memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa lelah pada daerah mata.

"apa wanita itu masih menghubungimu?"

Kali ini Sasuke tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Shion. Moodnya menjadi kurang baik ketika terlintas dalam pikiran mengenai wanita jalang yang pernah terikat dengan Sasuke lima tahun yang lalu. Setahun sebelum kepergian kedua orang tuanya.

Saat itu, seorang perempuan bermarga Haruno sangat menggilainya. Haruno Sakura, mengancam bahwa dirinya akan melakukan bunuh diri jika ia tidak menikah dengan Sasuke. Alasan konyol macam apa itu. Tentunya pemuda atletis itu menolak keras sampai suatu saat, Sakura datang seorang diri ke mansion Uchiha membawa belati. Mikoto yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main.

" _Sasuke, ibu tahu ibu sangat egois. Hanya untuk keselamatannya, tolong lakukanlah."_

Yeah, Sasuke sangat paham maksud dari perkataan orang yang sangat dicintainya pada saat itu. Setelah peristiwa naas menimpa kedua orangtuanya yang pada saat itu dalam perjalanan pulang dari Jerman, cuaca sangat tidak mendukung sehingga radar pesawat kehilangan kontak. Oh sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin mengingatnya.

"pardon me." Ucap Shion pelan. Ia dapat melihat perubahan mood dari pria dihadapannya itu yang memburuk. "kalaupun ia berani menampakkan diri dihadapanku, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya." Sahut Sasuke dingin namun tenang. Shion hanya tersenyum kering mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang sukses membuat kuduknya berdiri.

"whatever. Oh ya, soal permintaanku bagaimana? Apa kau bisa akhir pekan ini menemaniku?" Sasuke bisa melihat jelas binar pada iris lavender tersebut. "tidak biasanya kau bersemangat dalam hobimu." Sasuke hanya sedikit heran dengan sikap Shion semenjak memintanya untuk menemani dirinya bertemu penulis novel yang masuk ke list favoritnya. "Hey, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku selalu semangat jika berhubungan tulis menulis." Ujar Shion sinis. "dan kau tahu, aku anti terhadap penolakan, Sas." Sambungnya tajam.

Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mendengus keras mendengar perkataan Shion. Well, menurutnya tidak ada salahnya juga mencari hiburan di luar sana, bukan?

"Apa kau sudah mengunjungi Itachi?" tanya Shion melembut. Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebagai respon. Ia bahkan belum sempat untuk mengunjungi makam Itachi sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Adik macam apa aku ini, batinnya miris.

"Baiklah, kami akan pulang ke rumah utama hari ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shion yang beranjak dari duduknya untuk bersiap-siap pergi. "apartemen." Satu kata yang terlontar dari Sasuke cukup menjawab pertanyaan Shion. "uncle, bermainlah bersamaku nanti." Suara bocah kecil yang menarik pelan pakaiannya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia pun mengelus Puncak kepala Zoey dengan lembut. "lain kali kita bermain, kid." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Okay, kami pergi Sas." Pamit Shion seraya menggenggam Zoey yang tengah melambaikan tangan. "Kunjungilah Itachi dan jangan lupa untuk akhir pekan ini, jaa." Sepeninggal Shion dan Zoey, pemuda raven tersebut mendesah pelan. Jemarinya menyisir helai hitamnya cepat.

Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk menyapa sang kakak mengingat jam makan malam masih lima jam lagi. Jemarinya menekan tombol hijau untuk melakukan panggilan pada salah satu orang kepercayaannya sejak lama.

"Kakashi, bawakan aku satu buket Lily sekarang."

.

Sore ini kota Tokyo dilanda hujan yang cukup lebat. Sasuke berdiri seorang diri di hadapan sebuah makam dengan payung hitamnya. Ia menaruh karangan Lily tepat di atas makam dengan perlahan. "hei, apa kabarmu, aniki?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi rindu yang amat dalam. Jemarinya memilin rumput yang tumbuh pada tanah yang basah akibat air hujan. "Maafkan aku karena tidak sempat mengunjungimu." Ucapnya pahit. Sasuke pun menegakkan tubuhnya, masih setia memandangi pahatan batu yang terukir sebuah nama berharga disana. Di pemakaman sore itu, hanya dirinya seorang diri yang tengah berkunjung bersama seorang pemuda yang berada tiga blok didepannya. Sasuke dapat melihat jelas pemuda tersebut tengah memayungi dirinya sendiri dan berbicara.

Tunggu. Berbicara? Mata elangnya tahu betul jika penglihatannya sangat tajam. "apa dia gila?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa saat melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya berbicara sendiri. Sasuke bahkan dapat memastikan jika pemuda tersebut tidak sedang menggunakan ponsel mengingat tangannya yang tengah menggenggam buket bunga gardenia dan tangan lainnya memegang payung. Sedangkan, posisi tubuhnya agak menyamping seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara dengan yang lain.

Sasuke masih dengan pandangan meneliti hingga suara tawa pelan namun cukup terdengar baginya membuat dirinya tersentak. Seketika pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepalanya dan sempat bertemu pandang dengan obsidian yang tengah memandangnya tajam. Dengan gerakan yang salah tingkah, ia pun bergegas pergi setelah menaruh buket gardenia pada makam yang dikunjunginya. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas pemuda tersebut pergi meninggalkan pemakaman secara tergesa-gesa.

"orang aneh."

.

"oh astaga, aku gugup sekali sekarang." mungkin sudah kesekian kalinya Shion berbicara seperti itu hingga membuat Sasuke hampir lepas kendali menyetir mobil. "berhenti bicara dan biarkan aku fokus." Perkataan Sasuke bagai angin lalu mengingat perilaku Shion kini malah memukul gelisah pahanya. Sedangkan Zoey, bocah itu sedang mengambil kelas pianonya seharian penuh hari ini bersama Tayuya. Shion bahkan tidak perlu cemas soal itu mengingat Tayuya orang yang dapat dipercaya dengan baik.

Kini mereka menuju sebuah restoran Perancis yang merupakan tempat orang-orang kelas atas dalam menjalankan bisnis ataupun saling bertukar kepentingan. "kau tahu, sas? Aku termasuk orang yang beruntung karena suratku mendapat balasan darinya." Ujar Shion sesaat dirinya telah berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke yang berpakaian casual namun terlihat formal. Shion menggunakan dress brukat gading bekerah tinggi yang dipadukan wedges senada. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggunakan turtleneck hitam berbahan wol dengan celana kain hitamnya.

" _Bienvenue, seigneur et dame."_ (selamat datang, tuan dan nona.)

Setelah Shion menginformasikan kepentingannya melalui resepsionis, mereka diarahkan pada tempat yang memang sebelumnya sudah di reservasi atas namanya. Disana terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang hangat yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang _wine sommelier._ Wajah Tan dengan garis kumis kucingnya tidak luput dari senyumannya yang hangat saat berkomunikasi.

"ah itu dia, Sasuke. Astaga manisnya." Shion yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat tujuannya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Jujur sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya walau itu hanya sehari. Ia mendengus dalam hati melihat kelakuan kakak iparnya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menangkap perkataan Shion yang terlalu memujinya. Iris obsidiannya mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap objek yang menjadi panutan sang kakak ipar.

Tunggu. Sasuke tidak salah lihat, kan?

Belum sempat Sasuke merespon Shion, wanita berumur 34 tahun itu melangkahi terlebih dahulu menuju si penulis yang kini tersenyum pada mereka. "konnichiwa, Uzumaki-san." Sapa Shion memasang senyum terbaiknya. Ia memeluk ringan pemuda pirang tersebut yang dibalas dengan senang hati. Wajah tannya tak luput dari senyum manisnya. Ketika Naruto telah menyambut Shion, iris sapphirenya bertemu pandang dengan onyx kelam milik Sasuke yang berada sedikit dibelakang Shion. Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya yang otomatis dibalas Sasuke.

Mereka pun duduk dengan posisi Shion dan Sasuke yang beriringan berhadapan Naruto seorang diri. Sebelumnya Naruto menyuruh Temujin, selaku asisten pribadinya untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Temujin hanya khawatir terhadap tuan mudanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Naruto tidak ingin merepotkannya.

Saat ini Naruto hanya memakai kemeja putih yang dibalut sweater cokelat muda dengan celana hitam panjangnya. Jangan lupakan slip-on yang senada sehingga membuat dirinya terlihat santai namun kesan formal tak luput dari dirinya.

"kau tahu uzumaki-san, aku merupakan orang yang beruntung dapat bertemu penulis terkenal sepertimu." Perkataan Shion sontak membuat ekspresi wajah Naruto terkejut lucu hingga akhirnya pemuda tan tersebut tertawa ringan. "sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan nona. Aku termasuk penulis baru." Sahut Naruto merendah. Tapi memang ia akui sebenarnya dirinya seorang newbie dalam urusan tulis menulis, pikirnya.

"penulis baru sejak 2 tahun yang lalu dengan karya-karyanya yang langsung melejit, Uzumaki-san." Ujar Shion seraya menggoyangkan white wine pada tangannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar hal itu. "cukup Naruto. Kau tahu, Uzumaki-san terlalu formal untukku." Ucap Naruto agak canggung seraya tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah. Bagaimana jika Naruto-kun? Atau Naru?" pertanyaan Shion hanya dibalas kekehan pelan dari sang empu. "ah, Naru. Itu terdengar lebih imut untukmu." Sahut Shion tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengamati lebih detail lekuk wajah dari pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Jujur Naruto tengah dilanda kegugupan super hebat sekarang. Apalagi jika iris sapphirenya sesekali tanpa disengaja bertemu pandang dengan pria disamping Shion. Sial, tatapannya itu seperti sedang menelanjanginya, batinnya.

.

"hey Naru, bagaimana caramu menyelesaikan dua buah karya hanya dalam 1 bulan?" pertanyaan Shion yang saat ini telah memasuki tahap makanan penutup mengalihkan pandangan Naruto. Iris sapphirenya sedikit lama memandang lurus ke arah Shion sebelum memandang onyx yang juga sedang memandangnya dingin. Naruto pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, "aku hanya menulis ide-ide yang terlintas dipikiranku saat itu juga dan untuk hasil karyaku yang hanya selesai satu bulan, itupun tidak terlalu kompleks dalam membuat pokok permasalahannya. Kupikir cerita yang singkat dan ringan sangat diperlukan juga." Jelasnya sebelum memasukkan _Eclair_ ke dalam mulutnya sebagai hidangan penutup yang ia pilih. Shion yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari penulis dihadapannya.

Shion memilih _Souffle_ sebagai hidangan penutupnya, sedangkan Sasuke? Pemuda itu lebih memilih secangkir espresso, kawan. Jangan lupakan fakta jika presdir tersebut memang tidak menyukai manis. "bagaimana kau bisa memenuhi permintaanku? Kau tahu, maksudku, aku sangat terkejut sekaligus bahagia saat pesanku mendapat respon darimu." Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, "umm.. Saat itu aku hanya sedang kekurangan ide. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bertemu orang baru dan mungkin saja aku juga mendapat sesuatu yang baru." Jawabnya apa adanya.

"Naru, apa kau blasteran?"

Wait, what? Naruto yakin telinganya sangat sehat untuk diperiksa. "pardon, miss?" Shion semakin yakin jika pemuda dihadapannya ini memiliki darah dari luar Jepang. Shion akui memang Naruto terlihat seperti orang Jepang dan bahasanya sangat fasih. Tapi ada gestur tertentu yang Shion sadari dari Naruto mengingat dirinya masih bagian dari Eropa.

"apa kau seorang blasteran? Itu yang Shion tanyakan." Kali ini suara bariton ikut andil dalam percakapan dua orang tersebut. Cukup membuat Naruto terkejut mendengar suara dari pemuda raven dihadapannya.

"yeah, bagaimana kalian tahu?"

Respon Naruto tidak membuat Shion terkejut mendengarnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang sempat menghentikan aktivitas meminum secangkir espressonya. "sudah kuduga. Saat kau berbicara, ada sepintas aksen yang terdengar tidak asing untukku." Sahut Shion seraya tersenyum riang. Reflek Shion menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang berada di atas meja. "Hey, jangan bilang jika kau bukan orang Jepang?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik. Naruto akui memang saat pertama kali bertatap muka, pikirannya mengatakan jika Shion memang bukan orang Jepang, pengecualian untuk pemuda raven disampingnya. Shion tertawa kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Finlandia lebih tepatnya." Responnya enteng.

"blaster? Kupikir kau hanya orang Jepang yang mencat rambutmu karena tren." Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut tajam Sasuke seketika membuat atmosfer diantara ketiganya mendingin. "hey, apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke?" tanya Shion sinis seraya menyenggol keras lengan Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda raven tersebut hanya mendecih pelan. Onyxnya tersirat ketidaksukaan yang ditujukan pada iris biru yang balas memandangnya juga.

"Naru, jangan pedulikan ucapan pria ini. Mulutnya memang selalu pedas terhadap siapapun. Forgive me." Ujar Shion yang mewakilkan permintaan maafnya dengan sangat amat dalam. Sial, Sasuke menghancurkan momen penting ku, batinnya mengerang.

"eh? Tidak apa, Shion-san. Kupikir Uchiha-san memang ada benarnya." Nada bicara Naruto terdengar stabil seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mendapat respon seperti yang diinginkannya hanya melirik sinis. Sepertinya ucapan sarkasnya masih belum ampuh untuk meruntuhkan wajah tan yang selalu tersenyum itu.

"Itu bukan masalah besar untukku. Aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu mengambil hati." Sahut pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu. Shion berdeham kaku sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka pembicaraan seperti sebelumnya. "Orang ini memang menyebalkan." Ujar Shion tersenyum maklum dan hanya dihadiahi delikan tajam dari Sasuke.

"oh yah, apa kau akan menetap lama?"

"Seak kecil aku menetap di Jepang. Lalu, kami memutuskan untuk menetap di Jerman saat aku memasuki kuliah saat itu." Ucap Naruto seraya memperhatikan _Eclair_ yang tersisa setengah. "saat ini bahkan aku masih bimbang untuk menetap atau kembali, Shion-san." Sambungnya datar. "kuharap kau akan menetap." Sebenarnya Shion yang mendengar penuturan dari penulis dihadapannya sangat berharap untuk bisa bertemu kembali. Shion memang penggemar berat penulis itu.

"Kupikir juga begitu."

.

Setelah akhirnya Shion mendapat semua hal yang sebelumnya ia tidak ketahui dari Naruto, moodnya sangat baik sekali. Pengecualian untuk pemuda raven yang sedikit merusak acaranya itu. Dan jangan lupakan jika selama pertemuannya dengan Naruto, Shion membawa semua koleksi novelnya dan meminta Naruto untuk menandatanganinya.

"maafkan aku Naru-chan. Tapi kau memang sangat manis." Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Kini novel-novelnya lengkap sudah bersama tanda asli dari si penulis. Shion bahkan tidak bisa untuk tidak melihat novel-novelnya sekarang. Kini wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu tengah menunggu Sasuke di dalam _Coupé_ miliknya.

Jika kalian menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke saat ini dimana, pria raven itu mengatakan jika dirinya akan menemui seseorang. Entahlah, Shion tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya selama itu tidak buruk.

Oh, Shion mungkin saja kau akan sedikit terkejut soal siapa yang akan Sasuke temui itu.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

*Note

 _\- wine sommelier_ : orang yang memiliki pengetahuan luas dalam ruang lingkup wine dan berprofesi melayani tamu.

 _\- Eclair_ : dessert khas perancis mirip kue sus Belanda.

 _\- Souffle_ : hidangan penutup perancis dengan rasa manis dan asin.

Author mengharapkan kepada readers untuk meninggalkan review. Terima kasih banyak :)

Salam Hangat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Donata Dulcinea**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : YukirinShuu**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Warning! This is BL/ShounenAi/YAOI**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pemuda Tan itu dengan teliti membersihkan sela-sela jarinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, jemarinya mengambil sapu tangan yang berada dekat dengan wastafel untuk mengeringkannya. Naruto bahkan tidak perlu repot untuk menggunakan pengering disana. Ia mendesah pelan. Pertemuan itu cukup menguras tenaganya namun tidak buruk. Sikap introvertnya terkadang muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

"apa kau memang sering berbicara sendiri?" seketika dirinya menoleh saat suara seseorang menyapa Indera pendengarannya. Cukup terkejut bagi Naruto mendapati seorang pria bersurai hitam kelam yang tengah bersandar pada tepian wastafel. Tangan porselen tersebut seraya menyalakan pemantik api pada sebatang rokok yang sudah bertengger manis di bibir tipisnya. Mata elangnya melirik pemuda pirang disampingnya dengan menyelidik, cukup membuat Naruto tidak nyaman.

"maaf, tuan?" kini pemuda pirang itu dilanda keheranan. Uchiha Sasuke, pria bersurai raven yang sebelumnya menjadi tamu dalam pertemuannya. Lebih tepatnya pendamping Shion saat itu. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke memang sepertinya memiliki rasa ketidaksukaan pada dirinya. Entahlah, ia tidak terlalu mementingkannya.

"Aku yakin mataku sangat tajam saat melihatmu kemarin di pemakaman, Uzumaki-san." Ujar Sasuke selepas menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. Naruto yang masih dengan kegiatan membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan sedikit terhenti. Namun, pemuda pirang itu berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali gejolak yang ada dalam dirinya.

"apa ada masalah, Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum kaku. Kini Naruto membuat kontak langsung dengan pemuda stoic itu. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan dan Naruto berusaha menekan rasa gugupnya saat ini. "aku hanya ingin mengatakan, hentikan perilakumu dan caramu berbicara sendiri." Lontaran kata dari Sasuke seakan menyengat tubuh Naruto yang masih berdiam diri untuk mendengarkan. Naruto bahkan menyadari sejak awal jika pada saat itu dirinya memamg sudah diperhatikan terlalu lama saat berkomunikasi sendiri. Runtuh sudah tembok yang dibangun Naruto dalam menetralisir kecanggungannya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto menyimpan kembali sapu tangan pada saku celananya. Sasuke sangat menyadari memang jika ucapannya menembus langsung pada si pirang. "bagaimana jika aku mengatakan padamu, saat ini seorang wanita yang tewas beberapa tahun lalu tengah mengamatimu?" ucapan Naruto sukses membuat mata elang itu melirik ke sekitarnya namun tetap dalam keadaan tenang.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menakutiku?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengernyit. Pandangannya semakin menyirat keanehan pada Naruto yang juga memandangnya datar. Iris biru itu tidak secerah seperti sebelumnya saat pertemuan tadi. Bahkan terkesan lebih dingin. "untuk apa aku menakutimu? Aku hanya seseorang yang berkata apa adanya." Jawab Naruto seraya memejamkan kedua belah matanya. Ia hanya meresapi perkataan yang dilontarkan dari mulutnya sendiri mengenai dirinya yang berkata apa adanya. Oh benarkah, Naruto telah jujur kepada dirinya sendiri selama hidupnya?

"orang lain hanya mengganggapmu sebagai lelucon bodoh." Naruto tahu. Ia paham mengenai orang lain yang baru mengenalnya atau bahkan melihatnya secara langsung. Sasuke termasuk orang yang mengenai titiknya, itu yang Naruto pikirkan. Bahkan pemuda pirang itu baru mengenalnya sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu, namun dengan beraninya secara langsung pria raven ini mengatakan hal-hal secara frontal pada dirinya.

"Kau tahu, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang baru kukenal telah mengetahui jati diriku." Sasuke mencoba untuk mendengarkan dengan baik ucapan dari seorang penulis di hadapannya. "kau sama seperti mereka yang mencoba untuk mengatakan aneh atau bodoh." Ujar Naruto dengan tenang. "namun yang membedakan, kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti sedangkan mereka hanya mencemooh." Sambungnya dengan iris biru yang memandang tajam pada obsidian yang juga tengah memandangnya dingin.

"dan bicaramu seolah hanya dirimu yang mengalami penderitaan." Ucap Sasuke sinis. Ia mencoba untuk menghisap kembali benda batangan yang berada di mulutnya. Mencoba menikmati rasa manis dari rokok tersebut. "kau benar tuan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang pernah kau alami selama hidupmu." Sahut Naruto. Iris birunya memandang pantulan wajah dirinya disana. Rambut pirang halusnya dengan beberapa helai sedikit menutup kelopaknya.

Iris hitam itu dapat menangkap jelas raut wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat sendu. Tidak ada seutas senyum yang terpasang seperti sebelumnya. "bahkan dalam kehidupan, kau harus rela Tuhan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu." Kini wajah Naruto menoleh pada pria raven disampingnya. Bibir plumnya menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. Naruto mencoba tersenyum hangat sebagai balasan wajah dingin Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi tanpa bisa diartikan.

Saat itu juga, Sasuke mencoba merekam setiap lekuk wajah secara mendetail dari wajah Tan blasteran tersebut. Onyxnya tidak bisa melepas pandangannya pada wajah itu. Bahkan senyumanya, seolah menarik dirinya jauh lebih dalam pada suatu berkas cahaya. "aku mungkin bukan orang suci yang hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum, tapi ibuku bilang, tunjukkanlah pada mereka dengan senyum terbaikmu meskipun banyak hal buruk menimpa." Perkataan itu membuat sesuatu sedikit menyengat dalam tubuh Sasuke. Tidak. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata itu. Iris hitamnya sempat melebar seperkian detik walau akhirnya kembali dengan cepat.

" _hey, tersenyumlah walaupun banyak hal buruk terjadi."_

Kalimat itu persis seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh mendiang kakaknya. Hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya keluar dari tembok kokoh yang dibangunnya selama beberapa tahun. Bibirnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"aku percaya, walaupun mulutmu memang sangat tajam tapi kau orang baik." Kini tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya menghadap pada Sasuke yang mana pria raven itu masih bergeming dalam posisinya. Seketika, tubuh atletis itu kembali menegakkan posisinya, mencoba untuk mematikan batangan rokok yang tersisa seperempat. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Mungkin Sasuke sekitar lima senti tingginya berada di atas Naruto. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah maju mengarah pada pemuda blonde yang masih bergeming memandangnya. Wajahnya sedikit merunduk kearah pundak si penulis. Aroma citrus memasuki indera penciumannya kala dirinya berada pada dekat Naruto.

"bagaimana kau percaya bahwa aku orang baik, Uzumaki-san?" suara bariton itu semakin merendah. Sasuke cukup mengetahui bahwa pemuda blasteran itu menegang. Apa dia gugup, batinnya tertawa. "bagaimana jika saat ini pemuda yang kau percayai sebagai orang baik tiba-tiba memperkosamu, hn?" saat itu juga, tubuh Naruto sedikit menjaga jarak dari pria yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"ah maafkan aku, aku harus pergi tuan. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sasuke menangkap jelas jika nada bicara Naruto sedikit tidak stabil tapi iris hitamnya tidak dapat melihat jelas ekspresi wajah pemuda itu karena ia membungkukkan tubuh. Naruto pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri yang mana Sasuke bahkan tidak menatap kepergian pemuda pirang itu. Dirinya masih bergeming.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum. Tidak, itu bahkan bukan sebuah senyum tipis atau senyum hangat. Itu seringaian.

.

"Hey, darimana saja kau?" Shion sangat kesal terhadap Sasuke yang memakan banyak waktu untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengidahkan celotehan Shion yang sangat kesal terhadap dirinya. Namun yang pasti, moodnya sangat bagus sekarang. "Kau bahkan menghabiskan tiga puluh menit yang berharga." Mereka saat ini telah berada di luar kawasan restoran berbintang lima itu. Menyusuri jalanan Tokyo dengan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan sore hari. "hanya memperbaiki moodku. Itu saja." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Shion memutar kedua bola matanya. "siapakah orang hebat itu yang bisa membuat perubahan moodmu membaik, huh?" pertanyaan Shion, lebih tepatnya berupa sindiran hanya ditanggapi sebagai angin lalu oleh Sasuke.

Kini mereka pergi ke tempat Tayuya karena memang sudah waktunya Zoey untuk pulang. Sasuke berencana untuk mengantarkan Shion dan Zoey ke rumah utama. Sepertinya Shion akan mengistirahatkan dirinya untuk tidak berpergian jauh terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan, Sasuke berniat pergi ke apartementnya.

.

Uzumaki Naruto. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa bersyukur untuk memenuhi permintaan Shion bertemu dengan penulis itu. Sasuke akui memang dirinya terkejut saat pertemuannya bersama Shion tempo lalu. Sasuke sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahui mengapa dirinya sampai rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari data pemuda berdarah campuran itu. Namun, moodnya semakin memburuk saat dirinya hanya menemukan karya-karyanya dan sangat minim mengenai kehidupan pribadi orang itu. Sampai suara deringan ponselnya membuat dirinya dengan cekatan mengangkatnya.

"Kau mendapatkannya?"

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum saat mendengar jawaban yang cukup memuaskan untuk dirinya di seberang sana. Ia pun kembali menyimpan benda persegi panjang tersebut pada meja makannya. Jemarinya meraih secangkir kopi hitam hangat yang telah disajikan oleh dirinya sendiri. Sasuke bahkan lebih memilih tinggal seorang diri di apartemennya mengingat dirinya memang jarang ke rumah utama.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, sebuah lampiran masuk pada kotak suratnya. Dengan teliti, iris onyx itu membaca setiap rangkaian kata yang tertera dalam lampiran yang barusan dikirim oleh Kakashi. Lampiran itu berisi mengenai kehidupan pribadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang mana di internet pun tidak ada sama sekali informasi tentang itu. Orang kepercayaannya itu memang membuat Sasuke cukup terkesan atas kepiawaiannya.

Sampai suatu kalimat yang membuat mata elang itu terhenti. Sasuke mencoba fokus terhadap apa yang dibacanya itu. Naruto merupakan seorang anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Minato merupakan pemilik perusahaan Namikaze yang telah dikelola secara turun temurun di Jerman. Sedangkan Kushina, wanita berdarah Jepang murni yang merupakan wanita karir sebagai desainer.

 _Namikaze Minato telah tewas saat peristiwa jatuhnya pesawat penerbangan dari Boston menuju Jepang pada tanggal 5 Mei._

Seakan Sasuke merasa telah dihantam oleh sesuatu yang besar dan berat dalam tubuhnya. Jemarinya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Berita ini, berita yang sama kejadiannya yang telah menimpa kedua orang tuanya.

" _bahkan dalam kehidupan, kau harus rela Tuhan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu."_

Seketika, ucapan itu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana wajah itu dengan mudahnya memberi senyum yang seakan dirinya tidak pernah mengalami masalah? Senyum itu, kata-kata itu. Saat ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa sangat menyesali perbuatannya pada pemuda pirang itu. Bagaimana dengan mudahnya bibir tajam itu berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupannya.

Pemuda raven itu memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap pergi meninggalkan apartemennya. Tujuannya adalah satu, yaitu kediaman Naruto. Ia harus membicarakan semua yang ada dipikirannya saat ini pada pemuda tan itu.

Kakashi bahkan mencari tahu terlalu dalam tentang Naruto. Sasuke bersyukur telah mengetahui segalanya tentang pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu.

.

"Astaga, tuan. Itu berbahaya." Suara Temujin yang terdengar meninggi saat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang meloncat bebas dari lantai dua hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari Naruto. "itu tidak apa. Jarak kedua lantai ini hanya berkisar beberapa meter, tidak terlalu tinggi." Jawab Naruto enteng. "tapi tetap saja, tuan. Itu berbahaya." Seru Temujin tidak mau kalah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memaklumi sifat cemas dari Temujin itu.

"Hey, berbicaralah seperti biasa okay?" ujar Naruto saat menangkap kata pemanggilan yang menurutnya kaku. "Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Apa kau ingin cokelat panas?" tentunya penawaran Temujin disambut anggukan kepala dari Naruto. Saat ini memang Naruto tengah berada pada kediamannya yang berpusat di Tokyo. Disana terlihat sepi terkecuali para pelayan yang sibuk bekerja. Bahkan Naruto sempat merasa kesepian karena tidak adanya teman untuk menyalurkan ceritanya.

Setidaknya Kiba, teman masa SMAnya saat di Jepang kadang mengunjunginya. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter hewan. Kini Naruto berada di ruang tengah bersama lembaran-lembaran kertas yang keberadaannya tidak bisa dibilang rapi serta Laptopnya yang sudah menyala dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

Suara rintikan hujan bahkan terdengar semakin membesar. Mungkin kata jenuh sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan isi hatinya. Jari-jari tangannya mengetuk meja yang menjadi alas Laptopnya. Berusaha memikirkan ide macam apalagi untuk ia tuangkan dalam tulisannya. Hingga suara langkah pelayan menginterupsinya.

"Terima kasih, Matsuri." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut sesaat sebuah tangan menyajikan mug berukuran sedang berisi cokelat panas. "tentu, tuan. Apa anda ingin memakan sesuatu?" tanya Matsuri lembut. "hmm.. Sepertinya cukup cokelat hangat saja." Respon Naruto seraya tersenyum maklum. Setelah Matsuri meninggalkan seorang diri tuan mudanya, Naruto mulai menghirup dalam aroma manis dari mug tersebut. Sampai sebuah ketukan pada pintu yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang tengah membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Pemuda blonde itu bangkit dan berusaha untuk merapikan beberapa kertas yang terlihat berceceran. Setelah itu, kakinya melangkah menuju pintu yang berukiran gaya Jepang kuno. Tangannya meraih knop pintu dan menariknya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

.'

To Be Continued.

* * *

*Author sangat mengharapkan kepada readers untuk meninggalkan review dan saran untuk fict ini. Terima kasih banyak :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Donata Dulcinea**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : YukirinShuu**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Warning! This is BL/ShounenAi/YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Pemuda pirang itu bahkan sempat cengo saat melihat laki-laki yang menjulang tinggi bersama payung hitamnya. Mata elang itu memandang intens pada iris biru di hadapannya. Naruto yakin betul jika pria dihadapannya ini adalah laki-laki yang saat itu membuat dirinya merasakan ketidaknyamanan super hebat.

"Masuklah."

Naruto membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilakan Sasuke masuk. Pria raven itu menurunkan payung hitamnya dan sedikit mengibaskannya untuk mengurangi tetesan air yang mengenai. Sasuke sempat mengucapkan salam sesaat iris hitamnya menyapu pandangan di setiap sudut bangunan itu.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sasuke saat merasa keberadaannya hanya berdua dengan si blonde. Sasuke hanya berpikir apa pemuda pirang ini tidak kesepian tinggal sendiri di rumah yang terlalu besar itu?

"seperti yang kau lihat." Balas Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. Sasuke mengekori Naruto yang mengarahkannya pada ruang tengah. Pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut dapat melihat beberapa lembar kertas menumpuk yang penuh dengan tulisan disana. Tak luput dari Laptop yang masih menyala menampilkan beberapa artikel tentang sesuatu.

'sepertinya ia sedang bekerja', batin Sasuke. Pria raven itu mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa berbahan beludru hitam. Sasuke akui memang kesan modern dalam mansion ini tak luput jika mengingat tatanan dasarnya bergaya Jepang.

"apa kau ingin cokelat panas?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjukkan mug berukuran sedang dengan cokelat panas yang masih penuh. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan hendak menjawab sebelum Naruto kembali menyelanya.

"ah, mungkin espresso? Saat di pertemuan aku hanya melihatmu menyesap secangkir kopi hitam." Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak masalah dengan apa yang sebelumnya Naruto tawari. Wajah stoic itu bahkan sempat berkedut saat Naruto kembali menyela dan membuat Sasuke bungkam. Si dobe ini cerewet sekali, pikir Sasuke.

Saat Naruto hendak membalikkan tubuh, kebetulan sekali Matsuri sedang melewati ruang tengah dengan membawa beberapa tangkai bunga mawar layu. "ah Matsuri-chan, apa Temujin sudah kembali?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Matsuri memasang pose berpikir untuk mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Temujin.

"sepertinya belum kembali. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Naruto-kun?" ucapan Matsuri hanya dibalas senyum maklum dari tuan mudanya itu.

"kau tahu, kupikir Temujin sangat pintar dalam membuat kopi hitam mengingat rasanya yang tidak buruk." Ujar Naruto berekspresi risorius.

"Apa anda meremehkanku? Tentu aku bisa membuatnya, tuan." Jawab Matsuri seraya bersidekap dada. Jujur Matsuri merasa tuan mudanya ini agak meremehkan kemampuannya, bukan? Tentu saja iya.

"astaga. Kau memang yang terbaik, Matsuri-chan." Respon Naruto seraya mendekap ringan wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Bahkan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sudah mengganggap Matsuri sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Kelakuan tuan mudanya membuat Matsuri tak tahan untuk memutar bola matanya, namun senyum tipis tak luput dari wajah wanita itu.

"bahkan sikapnya tidak seperti tuan muda kebanyakan." Gumam Sasuke yang menangkap pemandangan tak biasa menurutnya mengingat keberadaannya tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Matsuri.

Setelah melakukan percakapan singkat dengan Matsuri, Naruto kembali menuju ke tempat semula. Jemari tannya meraih sebuah mug yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda untuk ia minum. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan pria raven yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tempatku, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto sebelum dirinya menyesap cokelat panas dengan khidmat. Ah, nikmat sekali rasanya. Biasanya Naruto lebih memilih jeruk hangat di saat-saat seperti ini. Mungkin sekarang Naruto akan memasukkan cokelat hangat ke dalam list favoritnya.

"entahlah, sangat mudah bagiku untuk menemukannya." Ujar Sasuke apa adanya. Tentunya tidak seperti itu, kawan. Rasanya seperti seorang stalker akut jika pria raven itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan respon apa yang didapat dari Naruto jika mengatakan 'ah, aku mendapatnya dari tangan kananku yang mengobrak-abrik tentang riwayat hidupmu'. Hell no.

"eh, benarkah? Kupikir selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui tempatku." Ujar Naruto dengan tampang sedikit terkejut, tapi kesan innocencenya tidak hilang. Hal itu pengecualian untuk teman dekatnya seperti Kiba. Tak lama, Matsuri datang dengan secangkir espresso hangat di nampannya.

"selamat menikmati, tuan." Ucap wanita itu seraya tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Sasuke, Presdir itu hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman khas seorang Uchiha. Ia bahkan tidak menggerakkan sedikitpun posisinya. Dengan manner khas seorang pelayan, Matsuri pun meninggalkan tuan mudanya bersama pria yang berstatus sebagai seorang tamu.

"selain menulis dan tersenyum, hal apa yang sering kau lakukan di tempat membosankan ini?" oh, Sasuke. Semua orang tahu jika mulut presdir itu sangat pedas, tapi ini dalam situasi yang berbeda. Lain kali ia harus memilih kata-kata yang lebih tepat dalam berkomunikasi. Sedangkan respon yang Naruto berikan, pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

"Kau benar. Aku bahkan merasa sangat jenuh hanya berada disini setiap hari." Naruto bahkan sempat merasa mati rasa jika harus mendekam di mansion ini saat dirinya mengalami deadline yang mengejar. Iris birunya setia memandangi cairan cokelat kental itu yang membuat riak air.

"mungkin dengan menghadiri sebuah orkestra atau pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan." Sambung Naruto seraya memandang pria raven yang juga memandangnya datar dan tajam. "bagaimana denganmu?" kini Naruto mencoba untuk menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya.

"entahlah, bahkan berhadapan langsung dengan kertas-kertas cukup membuat hari liburku terampas." Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum teduh mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang dingin. Yeah, setidaknya pemuda pirang itu lebih baik dari Sasuke jika soal memenuhi kebutuhan hobinya. Paling tidak Sasuke hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku berhalaman tebal tentang mekanisme perbisnisan.

Suara alami rintikan hujan terdengar semakin membesar di sore menjelang malam itu. Iris biru milik Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaca patri bermotif phoenix yang terpampang tiga buah dari sudut ruangan.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak menimbulkan banyak suara, Naruto menaruh kembali mug berukuran sedang itu dan menuju ke arah kaca patri tersebut. Cukup jelas untuk melihat air hujan yang terlihat deras seperti biasa. Sedangkan Sasuke tengah menyesap cairan hitam yang disajikan oleh Matsuri sebelumnya. Pandangannya tak luput untuk mengamati pergerakan pemuda blonde itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan saat di pemakaman?"

Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk menanyakan hal itu jika mengingat jawaban dari semua orang yang ditanyainya akan terdengar sama. Tentunya mengunjungi orang yang telah meninggal entah itu untuk menyalurkan rasa duka atau mungkin rindu.

Pemuda pirang itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada objek yang menarik perhatiannya diluar. Sedikit lama untuk Sasuke mendapati jawaban dari Naruto. Iris onyxnya masih setia untuk merekam ekspresi seperti apa yang dikeluarkan dari Naruto.

"hanya mengunjungi orang lama."

Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti biasa, namun terdengar pelan. Walaupun wajah Naruto terlihat normal, Sasuke dapat melihat jelas raut wajah yang di selimuti oleh duka itu. Pria raven tersebut sangat paham mengingat dirinya juga ditimpa oleh hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana denganmu saat itu, Uchiha-san?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk membuat kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan, Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "setelah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang, apa kita harus memanggil dengan marga masing-masing?" Pertanyaan yang dibalas pertanyaan oleh Sasuke membuat Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke-san?"

"cukup Sasuke."

"baiklah, Sasuke." Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan itu, Naruto kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengar jawaban dari pria minim ekspresi itu. "Sama sepertimu." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Ia bahkan tidak seperti berniat untuk membahasnya lebih jauh. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, memastikan segala hal secara langsung dari Naruto.

"apa kau memiliki seorang kakak?" pertanyaan Naruto cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut dibalik tampang stoicnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih bergeming di tempatnya seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kaca patri tersebut. Ingin sekali merasakan hujan turun pada sore itu.

"yeah, seperti itulah." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya seketika. "oh benarkah? Padahal aku hanya menebak." Sasuke cukup terkesan dengan perkataan sederhana dari pemuda pirang itu. Iris onyxnya terfokus pada satu titik sebuah bingkai foto yang tertata rapih pada nakas meja yang tidak jauh darinya. Foto itu menunjukkan dua orang dengan gender yang berbeda. Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai pirang dengan iris birunya dan seorang wanita bersurai merah yang terlihat cantik dengan balutan long dress.

"dimana orang tuamu?"

Sungguh Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk menanyainya dengan hati-hati, tapi rasanya ia sedikit menyesal karena terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Apa boleh buat? Sasuke merupakan tipe yang langsung berucap tanpa basa-basi.

"orang tua?" Naruto sedikit memandang lama Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa diartikan. Lalu, pemuda pirang itu kembali mendekat dan mendudukkan diri tepat disamping pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"hey, bagaimana jika kita saling bertukar cerita?" respon Naruto seraya meraih lembaran kertas yang tertumpuk pada meja. Terlihat jelas pada kertas itu yang berisi tentang frasa-frasa pepatah kuno.

"tidak masalah." Ujar Sasuke pendek. Ia bahkan memperhatikan setiap mimik muka Naruto yang tengah membaca setiap rangkaian kata pada lembar kertas tersebut.

"orang tuaku, mereka berada di Jerman." Ucap Naruto dengan yang terdengar santai. "ayahku meninggal lima tahun yang lalu." Jemari tannya menaruh kembali selembar kertas yang sebelumnya dibaca. Punggungnya menyandar pada board sofa tersebut.

"yeah, saat itu pesawatnya jatuh menuju Jepang." Sambung Naruto tanpa membuat kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Pemuda blasteran itu memandang lurus ke depannya. Terlihat sedang menerawang sesuatu yang jauh.

"Itu terdengar menyedihkan memang." Sahut Naruto kembali. Pikirannya melayang jauh saat dirinya menerima kabar yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya shock. Kala itu Naruto sedang menjalani kuliahnya yang sudah berjalan satu tahun. Rencana Tuhan memang tidak ada yang tahu.

"diluar sana banyak yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu." Sasuke tahu. Entah kenapa, dirinya menangkap raut wajah yang tidak cerah seperti sebelumnya dari Naruto dan pria raven itu agak membencinya. Sasuke benci melihat cahayanya yang lebih redup. Bahkan Sasuke akui, ia lebih suka jika melihat penulis itu tersenyum.

"kau benar, Sasuke. Tuhan menghukumku dengan memberi sebuah duka yang mendalam." Ujar Naruto seraya memberi senyum tipis.

"pernah mendengar pepatah yang mengatakan, di setiap jengkal kehidupan, kadang hari-hari memang harus dilalui dalam selingkup awan kelabu dan kedukaan." Sasuke yakin jika saat ini adalah kalimat terpanjangnya yang pernah ia ucapkan dengan Naruto. Menurut pria raven itu, pepatah tersebut sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan kondisi seperti sekarang ini. Dan hey, sejak kapan dirinya terdengar layaknya orang bijak?

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Pemuda pirang itu mencoba untuk meresapi setiap rangkaian kata dari Sasuke. Bagaimana tepatnya pepatah itu menembus suasana hatinya. Iris biru tersebut langsung memandang lurus tepat ke manik obsidian yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

Jujur sebenarnya Sasuke agak sedikit tidak menyetujui saat penulis dihadapannya berkata seolah dirinya adalah seorang pendosa yang mendapat ganjaran sang pencipta. 'Aku bahkan lebih buruk darimu, Naruto' Sasuke memang tahu diri jika ia lebih buruk dari Naruto mengingat sikapnya selama ini. Penulis itu dengan mudahnya memberi seutas senyum yang bahkan wajahnya terlihat luput dari masalah. Sedangkan, dirinya hanya bisa meratapi sebuah garis takdir yang telah diberi Tuhan. Terdengar miris.

"keluargaku telah tiada." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"lima tahun silam tepatnya pada 5 Mei, kedua orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dari Boston." Pria raven itu bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya bisa begitu saja untuk menceritakan hal yang sensitif terhadap orang lain. Apalagi mengingat Naruto yang merupakan orang baru.

"sedangkan, kakakku penderita Leukimia." Sambungnya. Sasuke mendesah pelan setelah akhirnya ia meluncurkan sebuah kisah yang pernah dialaminya. Ada sedikit sengatan dalam tubuhnya. Sampai mata elangnya melirik posisi pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut tengah membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke, lalu kembali memandang wajah stoic itu dengan ekspresi sedih namun menggemaskan layaknya bocah TK yang hampir menangis karena kehilangan sesuatu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia akui jika wajah pemuda blasteran itu sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil. Entah kenapa, jemarinya sangat gatal untuk menarik kedua belah pipi bergaris halus itu. Dan asal kalian ketahui, saat ini presdir muda itu tengah menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk menahan sebuah senyuman. Ugh, tsundere.

"Das tut mir Leid." (maaf, aku menyesal.)

Kawan, jangan remehkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan seorang pimpinan agensi raksasa di kawasan Asia Timur. Selama dirinya menjabat dari lima tahun yang lalu, pria raven itu sudah membentuk hubungan yang terjaring luas sampai ke wilayah Eropa. Ia bahkan sudah mempelajari beberapa macam bahasa asing. Salah satunya Jerman.

"bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya, dobe?" tanya Sasuke masih mempertahankan mimik mukanya. Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk mengucap panggilan baru Naruto yang terdengar jahat itu.

"hey, barusan kau bilang apa?" telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang terasa menjengkelkan saat Sasuke berbicara. Naruto memang agak sensitif jika menyangkut sesuatu yang bodoh apalagi ditujukan untuk dirinya. Hei, manusia mana yang ingin disebut seperti itu?

"kau tahu, kau memang aneh." Tanpa mengidahkan protes dari Naruto, Sasuke malah semakin berbicara lugas tentang Naruto. Ia mendengus pelan seraya menyangga pelipis kanannya dengan buku jari tangannya. Mata obsidiannya melihat jelas wajah tan tersebut yang terlihat mengerutkan dahi.

"aku tahu. Mungkin dirimu sudah menjadi orang yang keseribu untuk mengatakan hal itu padaku." Sahut Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Sudah tidak aneh dirinya mendapat cibiran seperti itu.

"well, aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya." Balas Sasuke seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. Pria raven itu berpikir jika Naruto merupakan seorang penulis yang terlihat melankolis dimatanya saat pertemuannya bersama Shion. Walaupun kesan aneh tak luput saat bertemu di pemakaman sebelumnya.

"aku turut berduka cita atas ceritamu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto seraya memandang langsung ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan, pria raven itu hanya mengeluarkan dua huruf andalannya sejak dulu.

 _Akupun turut berduka atasmu, Naruto._

.

.

" _Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak pernah sekalipun melihat kepadaku?" wanita bersurai merah muda yang telah menyandang status sebagai istri dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut sejak lima bulan yang lalu tengah melampiaskan amarahnya._

 _Dihadapannya terdapat seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat memandangnya tajam. Shion bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun jika akhirnya, secara resmi Sasuke menerimanya sebagai pendamping hidup._

 _Perempuan ini gila, batin Shion. Iris lavendernya menatap intens pada wanita bermarga Haruno yang tengah menggerutu. Hampir setiap Shion bertatap muka dengan Sakura, rasanya sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan hinggap dalam moodnya._

" _Aku akan mengatakan ini padamu, Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintaimu." Ujar wanita berdarah eropa tersebut secara lugas. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu memikirkan jika kata-katanya akan semakin merusak suasana hati Sakura._

" _Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa tidak ada kesempatan untuk membuat Sasuke-kun berpaling kepadaku? Aku bahkan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya melihatku." Sahut Sakura yang terlihat hampir menangis. Bahkan penampilannya saat ini cukup berantakan._

" _Sakura, kusarankan kau untuk berhenti mengejar cintamu itu." Shion menyesap minuman bunga seruninya dan membuat kontak mata dengan perempuan bermarga Haruno didepannya._

" _huh? A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Shion?" Iris emeraldnya menatap tidak percaya pada kakak ipar berdarah eropa itu. Kenapa Shion tidak memberi sedikitpun dukungan pada dirinya jika mengingat selama ini sikap Shion terlihat menyenangkan._

" _Sasuke menyimpang."_

 _._

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Donata Dulcinea**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : Yukirin Shuu**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Warning! This is BL/Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Fem!Kyuu**

.

.

* * *

"apa kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang?" ujar Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tengah mengiring Sasuke menuju pintu utama. Sebelumnya Sasuke menggunakan kembali coat navy _nya_ yang tersampir pada coat rack di ruang tengah.

"kau mengkhawatirkanku?" sahut Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya seraya membuka payung hitam yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan sebagai respon.

"tentu saja. kau 'kan tamuku." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sejenak Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan sedikit lama sebelum akhirnya memutus kontak secara sepihak. Iris obsidiannya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekitar tiga jam lagi waktu jam makan malam akan tiba. Cukup lama dirinya berkunjung serta berbincang banyak hal dengan si blonde itu.

"mungkin lain kali aku akan meminjam kamarmu." Ujar Sasuke datar. Iris hitamnya memandang langit yang berwarna abu-abu dengan derasnya hujan yang turun. Bahkan pria raven itu tidak mengucapkan jika dirinya nanti akan meminjam kamar tamu milik Naruto, tetapi kamar Naruto. You know what Author mean, readers.

"well, baiklah." Hanya itu respon yang terlontar dari Naruto. Sepertinya memang sangat tepat jika semasa SMA atau kuliah, Naruto sering dicap sebagai laki-laki yang kurang peka terhadap situasi atau perkataan orang lain oleh teman-temannya.

"hey."

Baru saja pria raven itu melangkah dan dirinya sudah berada diluar jangkauan pintu utama, suara Naruto menginterupsinya. Membuat presdir muda tersebut membalikkan tubuh ke arah Naruto. Mau tak mau iris kelamnya bertemu pandang dengan biru laut di seberangnya.

"kau harus berhati-hati. Cuaca sangat buruk." Ujar Naruto tenang namun tersirat kekhawatiran pada raut mukanya. Hanya dengan kalimat sederhana itu cukup membuat sesuatu memenuhi rongga dada pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang bahkan terlihat samar jika tidak diteliti baik dan Naruto termasuk peneliti yang kurang baik untuk menyadari wajah stoic itu.

"hn. Tentu saja." ucap Sasuke datar. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan baik pada pemilik rumah, Sasuke pun kembali menuju ke sebuah coupé yang terparkir tepat di pekarangan kediaman tersebut. Pekarangannya cukup penuh dengan berbagai macam vegetasi yang hidup. Namun menurut Sasuke, ia paling sering melihat bunga matahari tumbuh mekar disana.

 _Bahkan si dobe itu merawat tanamannya dengan baik._

.

" _Mutter_ (ibu), besok aku akan pergi ke Jepang." Perkataan dari Kyuubi membuat wanita paruh baya yang tengah merangkai bunga krisan segar di sebuah guci menoleh. Tentunya wanita berdarah Jepang itu sedikit heran oleh perkataan dari anak angkatnya.

"tadi pagi aku mengirim surat untuk Naruto." Ujar Kushina menanggapi Kyuubi. Wanita bersurai merah tersebut kembali melanjutkan kembali untuk menyusun beberapa kelopak krisan dengan teliti. Kushina memang sangat menyukai dengan jenis bunga yang juga menjadi minuman favoritnya itu saat bersantai.

"Apa sudah ada balasan?" tanya Kyuubi dengan penasaran. Sedangkan Kushina tidak memberi tanggapan untuk pertanyaan Kyuubi. Tentunya Kyuubi tahu betul maksud dari keterdiaman Kushina itu.

Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah lounge chair yang berhadapan langsung pada Kushina. Ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana fokusnya Kushina dalam mengerjakan kegiatannya.

"aku akan membujuknya untuk kembali ke Jerman, ibu." Ujar Kyuubi dengan raut serius. Ia tahu betul dengan posisi Naruto sekarang. Setelah terhitung dua tahun dirinya menggantikan posisi seorang pimpinan di perusahaan Namikaze yang seharusnya jabatan itu diisi oleh Naruto, Kyuubi bahkan tidak segan untuk menyeret Naruto kembali. Wanita berkepala tiga itu sudah menegaskan keputusannya.

Kushina yang mendengar itu sempat menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia membuat kontak mata pada Kyuubi yang juga sedang menatap Kushina. Wanita yang merupakan istri dari mendiang Namikaze Minato itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"aku tahu jika bocah itu sangat menghindari keputusanmu itu, Kyuu." Ujar Kushina dengan nada serius. Kushina tahu betul dengan alasan Naruto yang ingin pergi ke Jepang dan menghabiskan waktu sebagai penulis merupakan akal bulus pemuda pirang itu untuk melarikan diri dari Jerman.

Kyuubi memandang Kushina dengan sorot mata tidak bisa diartikan. Selama dirinya melakukan pekerjaan, jujur Kyuubi sangat menikmatinya. Namun pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dengan pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin sekitar tiga kali dalam seminggu Kyuubi akan menghubungi adiknya itu. Itupun jika pekerjaan tidak menghalangi.

Kyuubi mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika saat ini dirinya yang mengambil tugas itu. Namun, hanya saja menurut pemikiran Kyuubi, rasanya terlihat lebih afdol jika Naruto yang langsung melakukannya mengingat pemuda pirang itu merupakan penerus langsung. Apalagi mengingat tatapan para tetua-tetua itu pada Kyuubi. Membuatnya semakin muak.

"itu keputusanmu, Kyuu." Sahut Kushina seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _lounge chair_ yang menghiasi sudut ruangan berhadapan langsung dengan taman. Kushina sudah memutuskan untuk membebaskan Naruto mengingat dulu dirinya sama seperti Kyuubi. Meminta secara langsung kepada Naruto untuk memegang kendali perusahaan dan agak sedikit mengekang keinginan anak laki-lakinya itu.

 _Apa aku tidak terlalu muda ibu? Maksudku, bahkan kak Kyuubi sangat cocok untuk melakukan itu._

Saat itu Kushina selalu mengatur segala hal tentang Naruto. Jujur sebagai seorang yang melahirkan pemuda blonde itu, Kushina sangat rindu dengan bocah ceria itu. Tentunya soal rencana Kyuubi yang ingin membawa Naruto kembali ke Jerman sebenarnya Kushina sangat menyetujuinya mengingat rasa rindunya sudah tak bisa terbendung lebih lama.

Mungkin Kushina akan memikirkan tentang Kyuubi yang ingin ke Jepang. Wanita berkepala empat itu sungguh rindu dengan tanah kelahirannya itu. Jangan lupakan untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang dicintainya yang telah dikebumikan lima tahun silam.

Sedih sekali rasanya.

"ibu?" Kushina yang merasa terpanggil, kembali memandang wanita bersurai orange dihadapannya. Kyuubi menatapnya intens, namun rautnya menunjukkan kecemasan.

"hm?" Kushina hanya bergumam kecil seraya tersenyum tipis. Ah, sepertinya wanita bermarga Uzumaki tersebut sangat larut dalam pikirannya untuk sesaat.

"ibu melamun?" tanya Kyuubi datar. Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa ringan seraya menggaruk pipi wajahnya dengan telunjuk. Terkesan salah tingkah memang.

"jadi, besok kau berangkat ke Jepang seorang diri?" tanya Kushina berusaha menormalkan kembali suasana seperti sebelumnya. Mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu, Kyuubi sedikit berpikir kembali jika dirinya memang hanya seorang diri untuk ke Jepang besok.

"yeah, sepertinya begitu." Ucap Kyuubi ala kadarnya. Jadwal pertama Kyuubi akan mampir untuk membeli beberapa cinderamata di Jepang dan ia akan membawa _Apfelstrudel_ untuk Naruto. Setelah itu, wanita cantik tersebut akan pergi ke rumah utama Uzumaki disana.

"mungkin aku akan memikirkan untuk menyusulmu atau tidak, Kyuu." Perkataan Kushina kembali membuat Kyuubi menoleh saat sebelumnya ia tengah berpikir.

"baiklah, bu. Tapi kuharap kau menyusulku." Sahut Kyuubi ringan. Jika nanti rencananya gagal untuk membujuk sang adik kembali ke Jerman, mungkin Kushina akan membantunya soal itu. Walaupun itu terdengar meragukan.

.

"ano.. Temujin, bisa kau antar aku ke toko buku di pusat kota?" Tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum tipis pada seseorang yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya. "Tentu tuan." Respon Temujin. Setelah sebelumnya Naruto mengunjungi museum seni Mori yang terletak di Roppongi Hills, saat ini pemuda pirang itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Sekitar tiga jam Naruto menghabiskan waktu disana dan Temujin pun ikut serta. Bahkan seharusnya Matsuri juga dimintai untuk menemani tuan mudanya itu jika tidak mengingat untuk berkebun. Moodnya cukup baik sekarang.

Tapi sangat terlalu cepat menurutnya apabila ia langsung pulang ke rumah. Mungkin sedikit menghabiskan waktu lagi tidak masalah pikirnya. Kali ini toko buku di pusat kota menjadi sasarannya.

"Ah, kau kembalilah ke rumah utama." Ujar Naruto seraya merendahkan kepalanya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Temujin yang berada di kursi supir saat ia telah berada diluar mobil.

"ara.. Apa itu baik-baik saja, tuan?" Saat mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, jujur sebenarnya Temujin yang merangkap sebagai seorang asisten itu cukup cemas.

"Hey, aku orang dewasa yang tahu cara menjaga diri, Temujin." Sahut Naruto seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. Setelah meyakinkan asistennya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang didalamnya tersusun beribu-ribu jenis buku di dalamnya. Iris birunya mengedarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk menemukan spot tujuannya. Ada beberapa pengunjung disana dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Pikirannya berpusat pada tatanan buku berhalaman tebal dengan judul Psikologi dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan sosiologi. Sesaat pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah buku karya Daniel Kahneman yang cukup populer dalam bidang Psikologi.

Jemari tannya meraih perlahan dan mencoba untuk meneliti dengan seksama. " _Kenikmatan yang kami temukan dalam bekerja sama membuat kami sangat sabar, itu jauh lebih mudah untuk berusaha mencapai kesempurnaan ketika Anda tidak pernah bosan_." Ujar Naruto saat melihat sebuah cerita singkat dari sang penulis, Daniel Kahneman, yang juga merupakan penulis favorit pemuda pirang tersebut sepanjang masa.

Setelah memutuskan untuk mengambil buku yang menjadi pilihannya, Naruto kembali menelusuri jajaran buku-buku yang lain namun masih satu blok. Berusaha untuk menilik kembali terhadap buku-buku yang diminatinya.

Saat Naruto tengah mengambil salah satu buku yang berhalaman tipis, dirinya merasakan sesuatu tengah menarik-narik ujung sweatshirtnya. Iris birunya melirik untuk memastikan apakah ada sesuatu yang menempel pada dirinya atau hanya sebuah perasaan.

"u-uhh.. hiks.. mmhh."

Seketika kedua mata pemuda pirang itu berkedip beberapa kali dengan tampang cengo. Seorang bocah kecil dengan mata hitam kelamnya yang bulat dan besar, oh jangan lupakan linangan air mata yang membanjiri kelopaknya tengah memandangnya dengan raut memelas khas anak kecil.

"hey, ada apa denganmu, gadis kecil?" Jujur untuk Naruto pribadi yang saat ini dihadapkan secara tiba-tiba dengan kedatangan bocah kecil yang tidak dikenalnya cukup membuat dirinya bingung.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dan tidak menunjukkan perilaku yang membuat takut, Naruto menyejajarkan dirinya setinggi bocah bersurai pirang pucat tersebut yang mungkin umurnya sekitar empat lima tahunan menurutnya.

Jemari tannya menangkup wajah kecil bocah manis itu. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menunjukkan senyum ramahnya. Sedangkan, bocah bersurai pirang pucat itu hanya memandangnya dengan raut yang semakin menyedih. Tak luput dari pipinya yang cukup gembul dan memerah.

Naruto yang melihatnya semakin prihatin dan cemas soal bocah yang tiba-tiba menarik bajunya itu. Ugh, bahkan aku tidak menyangka dengan kedatangannya, batin Naruto gelisah.

"baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan tangannya yang mungil dan gemetaran, bocah perempuan tersebut menunjukkan sebuah botol minum yang dikalungkan pada tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menunjukkan pada orang dewasa yang ia temui karena sebelumnya ia kehilangan jejak sang orang tua.

"ah, namamu Zoey." Sahut Naruto saat iris birunya melihat sebuah tulisan tangan yang terlihat elegan tertera pada botol minum milik bocah bersurai pirang pucat itu. Naruto melihat Zoey tengah menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris biru tersebut.

"jadi Zoey, dimana orang tuamu, hm?" ujar Naruto seraya mengusap pelan helai rambut milik Zoey. Sedangkan, Zoey hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"z-zo-zoey t-tadi be-bersama u-uncle. Tapi uncle m-menghilang." Ucap Zoey yang terlihat semakin ingin menangis namun bocah itu berusaha untuk menahannya. Pandangannya terarah pada kedua kaki mungilnya yang dibalut sepatu merah muda.

Dia menggemaskan, batin Naruto yang berusaha untuk menahan tawa kecilnya. Oh lupakan, saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari orang tua dari bocah bersurai pirang pucat ini. Sepertinya Naruto akan kembali lain kali dan hanya mengambil sebuah buku yang sebelumnya ia pilih mengingat dirinya sudah tidak ada mood lagi.

"baiklah. Mau mencari uncle-mu bersama?" tanya kembali Naruto seraya tersenyum tipis. Zoey yang melihat wajah pemuda yang menurutnya manis itu sedikit memerah dan menggangguk pelan. Bocah kecil itupun meraih telapak tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan seksama.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum teduh dan membawa dirinya bersama Zoey keluar dari blok tempat buku yang sebelumnya ia kunjungi. "a-ano..umm... n-nama k-kakak s-siapa?" pertanyaan yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya membuat Naruto menoleh, membuat iris birunya bertemu pandang pada iris kelam yang berada dibawahnya mengingat tinggi Zoey hanya sebatas paha pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto."

Zoey yang mendengar nama tersebut terdengar seperti salah satu topping pada makanan favoritnya seketika berbinar. Naruto yang dihadiahi dengan raut memuja Zoey hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"nah sekarang, dimana uncle-mu itu?" Setelah Naruto dan Zoey menginjakkan kakinya pada bagian tengah titik toko, mereka berdua berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Belum sempat Naruto ingin menanyakan ciri fisik dari paman bocah perempuan itu, ia sedikit tersentak karena Zoey tiba-tiba menunjuk ke seseorang yang cukup jauh di sekitarnya.

"itu! Itu uncle!" Sahut Zoey kegirangan dan berlari kencang menuju pria yang dimaksud anak kecil itu. Sedangkan, Naruto yang masih bergeming di tempat karena pikirannya masih memproses dengan apa yang terjadi hendak menyusul langkah bocah kecil tersebut.

Langkah panjang pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut terhenti sesaat dirinya merasakan getaran dari saku celananya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Dirinya sedikit heran karena Matsuri melakukan panggilan kepadanya. Jemari tannya menggeser tombol berwarna hijau tersebut dan mengarahkannya.

/ _"moshi-moshi, tuan muda. Maaf mengganggumu."/_

"ah, tidak apa. Ada apa Matsuri-chan?" respon Naruto pada seseorang yang berada di seberang teleponnya. Ia seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pembayaran untuk melakukan transaksi disana.

 _/ "ano.. nona Kyuubi sekarang berada di rumah utama. Beliau menanyai anda, tuan."/_

Sesaat Naruto cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Matsuri yang mengabarinya sekarang. Kyuubi ke Tokyo? Sejak kapan kakaknya itu mengunjunginya? Memang sebenarnya Naruto sejak malam kemarin hingga saat ini belum mencek kembali kotak masuknya jika seandainya Kyuubi mengabarinya untuk datang.

"baiklah. Terima kasih telah mengabariku. Ah iya, tolong sampaikan pada kakakku jika aku akan pulang tidak lama lagi." Ujar Naruto dengan maklum.

 _/ "baik, tuan."/_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan Naruto kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada seorang wanita yang tengah melakukan scan barcode pada barangnya dan memasukkannya pada tas kertas belanjaan.

Kebetulan setelah Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang kasir, ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini pemilik nomor tidak terdaftar pada daftar kontak pemuda pirang itu. Namun, pikirannya langsung menjurus pada kakak perempuannya mengingat setiap Kyuubi meneleponnya selalu dengan nomor yang berbeda.

"moshi-moshi."

 _/ "Naruto?"/_

"ah iya kak, ini aku." Sahut Naruto yang sedikit salah tingkah dengan cara bicaranya. Ia menggerutu dalam hati dengan sikapnya yang cukup diluar perkiraan hari ini.

 _/ "_ _hahh... akhirnya aku bisa dapat sambungan padamu._ _"/_ Ujar Kyuubi yang terdengar mendesah pelan, mau tak mau membuat Naruto tersenyum bisa membayangkan raut Kyuubi yang agak kesal saat ini.

"jadi kak, Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ringan. Tapi, menurut Kyuubi ada suatu waktu omongan adiknya itu terdengar menyebalkan dan saat ini Naruto memang terdengar menyebalkan.

 _/ "oh seperti itu caramu menyambutku, huh?"/_ okay, kali ini sepertinya mood Kyuubi agak sedikit terusik. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Pemuda pirang itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang yen kepada kasir dan menerima kantung belanjaannya. Jemari tannya masih setia menggenggam ponsel pintarnya seraya mendengar celotehan dari Kyuubi di seberang panggilan. Memang niatnya untuk mencari taksi selepas keluar dari tempat tersebut jika tidak ada seseorang yang terdengar seperti memanggil namanya, mungkin?

.

"uncle!"

Mata elangnya melirik pada sebuah objek berukuran pendek tengah berlarian menuju arahnya. Keponakannya memeluk erat kaki pamannya yang tinggi menjulang dengan sedikit terisak. Cukup membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan dan mengelus puncak kepala anak dari kakaknya itu.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Sasuke datar namun perasaannya tidak luput dari rasa cemas mengingat keponakannya itu sebelumnya berada di luar jangkauan penglihatannya.

"a-aku t-tadi mencari uncle t-tapi tidak ada." Cicit Zoey. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk seraya memilin jari telunjuk mungilnya. Isakannya memang sudah tidak terdengar, namun jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas di wajah kecilnya.

"lalu?" sahut Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kembali lanjutan dari keponakan kecilnya itu.

"tadi kakak yang berwajah manis itu membantuku." Telunjuk kecil Zoey mengarah lurus pada seseorang yang berada di kasir pembayaran. Kebetulan posisi kedua paman-keponakan itu cukup dekat dari kasir pembayaran.

Sasuke cukup terdiam lama untuk memandang seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang hangat yang terlihat berbicara melalui ponselnya. Sampai sebuah teriakan Zoey yang menyadarkannya dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"KAKAK NALUTO!"

Suara cempreng khas anak-anak menyambut indera pendengarannya. Oh benar, mungkin saja dengan menoleh untuk memastikan apakah benar dirinya terpanggil oleh seseorang tidak ada salahnya juga, kan?

Seorang anak kecil yang sebelumnya ia temui, ralat, maksudnya anak itu yang menemukannya tengah melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto. Sesaat pandangan pemuda pirang itu beralih pada seorang pria dewasa tepat disamping anak bernama Zoey itu.

Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?

Cukup terkejut untuk bertemu kembali dengan presdir yang berkunjung ke rumahnya tempo lalu. Naruto tersenyum hangat sebagai respon untuk mereka. Tepatnya kepada Zoey yang terlihat hiperaktif dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan, Sasuke masih dengan tampang stoicnya terus memandangi objek yang beberapa hari lalu ia kunjungi ke kediamannya. Rasa terkejutnya terselubung melalu iris kelamnya itu.

"Naruto?"

Naruto yang tentunya menyadari keberadaan paman dari anak kecil tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam. Jujur sebenarnya ia sedikit salah tingkah kembali mengingat perilakunya yang terasa kaku sekarang.

 _/ "hey kau mengabaikanku."/_

Sampai suara wanita kembali mengalihkan Naruto pada telepon genggamnya. Ah, sepertinya Kyuubi terdengar kesal saat dirinya diabaikan begitu saja dengan sang adik. Hey, siapa yang senang saat keberadaanmu diabaikan? Tidak ada.

"Maafkan aku, kak." Sahut Naruto seraya tersenyum canggung entah pada siapa. Untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto memberi senyum manis pada kedua orang yang masih setia memandanginya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki secara tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar.

"sibuk sekali." Gumam Sasuke. Terlihat jelas pemuda pirang itu masih berkomunikasi dengan seseorang di ponselnya saat keluar dari toko sampai akhirnya memasuki sebuah taksi.

"Apa uncle kenal kakak itu?" Suara Zoey membuatnya menoleh pada bocah dibawahnya seraya menautkan kedua alisnya, lalu mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada sebuah taksi yang akan segera berjalan.

"hn."

Jangan berharap lebih untuk seseorang yang irit bicara seperti Sasuke. Bahkan dengan keponakan kecilnya ia hanya merespon seadanya pada Zoey, membuat gadis kecil bersurai pirang pucat itu melihat pamannya dengan bingung.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Kali ini Sasuke membuka mulut pada keponakannya. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama anak kakaknya itu berada di tempat besar seperti toko buku di pusat kota.

"uhum." Gumam Zoey. Sasuke akan mengantarkan Zoey pulang ke rumah utama setelah ini.

"ayo pulang." Tanpa berpikir panjang mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar otomatis dengan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan mungil Zoey.

Sepertinya bukan kesempatannya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto hari ini. Lain kali pria raven itu akan menculiknya dan berbincang lebih lama dengan Naruto.

Wait.

Sepertinya terlalu kriminal jika menculik. Oh benar, lain kali Sasuke akan mencegatnya saja.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

*Note

 _Apfelstrudel_ : makanan tradisional Jerman dan Austria berupa kue kering terbuat dari apel.

Salam Hangat dari Author :))


	5. Chapter 5

_**Donata Dulcinea**_

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline : YukirinShuu

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning! This is BL/ShounenAi/YAOI

.

.

* * *

"Lalu, setelah para tua bangka itu menyindirku, mereka bahkan mengkritik tentang program kerja yang kubuat. Sial." Celotehan Kyuubi masih setia menyapa telinga Naruto yang tengah memakan cemilan keripik kentang di meja makan.

Kyuubi yang telah merapihkan seluruh barang bawaannya semenjak tiba di rumah memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dengan membuat seloyang kue pastri mengingat hal itu merupakan kebiasaannya.

"Hey, besok temani aku ke onsen." Sahut Kyuubi seraya mengeluarkan loyang berisi pastri mengembang dari oven. Naruto hanya memberi gumaman kecil dan kembali meraih potongan keripik kentang. Jemari tannya meraih sebuah majalah _vogue_ dan mulai membacanya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kakakmu ini, bocah?" Ujar Kyuubi yang sempat menghentikan kegiatan menyusun kuenya. Iris rubynya melirik kesal pada pemuda blonde yang sedari tadi hanya menganggapinya dengan pendek dan bahkan gumaman.

"Tentu saja dan hey, kau menyebutku bocah barusan?" Naruto menoleh dan memasang wajah masam pada wanita yang tengah tersenyum sinis itu.

"Tapi aku lebih merindukan kaa-san, sih." Sambung Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. Mendengar pernyataan sang adik tak luput membuat sudut perempatan muncul pada wajah wanita berkepala tiga itu.

"Ya, ya. Kau merindukan ibu tapi malah pergi ke Jepang." Ucapan Kyuubi yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran hanya membuat Naruto memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Naruto bahkan tidak berniat menyangkal soal itu.

"by the way, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini?" Naruto mangangkat kepalanya memandang Kyuubi yang sudah berada di depannya tengah menggigit pastri. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit bingung dengan sesuatu yang dimaksud wanita cantik itu.

"makanan? Atau wisata alam?"

Kyuubi mendengus pelan menanggapi kelambanan sang adik. Kupikir dia sudah berubah, batin Kyuubi. Jika soal menyadari kepekaan Naruto memang bodoh untuk cepat menyadarinya. Itu pandangan menurut Kyuubi pribadi. Ia tidak salah sih.

"apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Mungkin jika sekarang Naruto sedang meminum air atau apapun itu, ia sudah menyemburkannya dengan cepat. Kakaknya ini memang tanpa basa-basi jika menyangkut hal itu. Naruto terlihat mulai berpikir tentang seseorang menurutnya yang ia sukai selama ia menetap di Jepang. Tapi siapa?

"Kau terlihat berpikir keras yah." Kata Kyuubi enteng seraya merebut majalah yang sudah terabaikan oleh Naruto.

"ah! Aku punya teman baru. Namanya Sasuke, dia menyenangkan. Aku menyukainya." Ujar Naruto dengan raut sumringah memandang kakaknya. Baru terpikir jika Naruto akui pria raven itu sebenarnya orang baik namun memang ekspresinya saja yang terlihat dingin. Itu pemikiran Naruto.

"Sasuke? Hmm..." Kyuubi terlihat menerawang walaupun matanya masih setia memandang foto seorang model pria yang terlihat menggairahkan dimatanya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang melihat Kyuubi sedari tadi masih mengerutkan dahinya sedikit merasa aneh.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu." Kata Kyuubi seraya membuka lembar halaman majalah selanjutnya.

"Sasuke- Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan sedikit binar terkejut di matanya. Tunggu. Apa hubungannya kakaknya itu dengan Sasuke?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, sist?" Kali ini Naruto memandang Kyuubi dengan tidak biasa dan terlihat berlebihan. Sedangkan, Kyuubi dengan cueknya mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya bermain mata melirik keatas.

"dia rekan bisnis Namikaze dari Asia." Sahut Kyuubi ringan. Suaranya terkesan datar saat menjelaskan soal Sasuke pada adiknya itu. Yeah, Kyuubi memang malas jika berbicara soal pria angkuh bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"wow.. Dunia terasa sempit." Okay, kali ini Naruto mulai mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Naruto akui presdir Uchiha itu memang memiliki aura yang berbeda dari setiap orang yang pernah Naruto temui. Dari caranya bersikap ataupun berbicara, bahkan kharisma kuat dan dominan tak luput dari dirinya. Tampang datar dan angkuhnya kadang sedikit membuat Naruto resah? Tidak, lebih tepatnya ingin sekali menarik wajahnya dengan kuat. Naruto terkekeh membayangi hal gila yang sekelabat terlintas dibenaknya.

"intinya dia orang yang tidak menyenangkan menurutku." Perkataan Kyuubi membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ekspresi Kyuubi berubah menjadi masam ketika mengingat dirinya pertama kali bertatap muka dengan pimpinan raven itu. Wajah angkuh dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang pedas itu, ingin rasanya Kyuubi meninjunya.

"well, awalnya kupikir juga begitu," Respon Naruto seraya mencomot satu potong pastri yang disediakan Kyuubi. Lidahnya mulai mengecap rasa manis vanilla yang mendominasi kue pastri tersebut. Jika menyangkut kue, kakak perempuannya itu memang yang terbaik kedua setelah sang ibu tentunya.

"dan yah, di awal pertemuanku dengannya, dia sudah berani mengejekku." Sambung Naruto terdengar jengkel. Oh, ia ingat sekali dengan perkataan pria raven itu saat mengejek soal rambut pirangnya. Kala itu Naruto masih bisa bertahan dengan topeng tersenyumnya. Lain kali Naruto harus menyiapkan ekstra cadangan kesabaran miliknya.

"seperti apa?"

"dia mengucapkan jika rambut pirangku adalah hasil cat warna karena pergaulan atau semacam tren, entahlah." Mendengar cerita Naruto yang terlihat serius menyampaikannya, Kyuubi menatap lucu sang adik dan sempat berkedip beberapa kali.

"apa?"

Gelak tawa yang besar meluncur halus dari bibir yang dipoles lipstick merah tersebut. Seketika membuat area mata Naruto berkedut kencang melihat respon dari Kyuubi yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Shit. Kakaknya ini bukannya membelanya tapi hanya menertawakan dirinya yang terlihat bodoh.

Sampai tawaan Kyuubi yang membuat iris rubynya berair berakhir, Naruto masih memandang sengit wanita didepannya. Puas sekali rasanya wanita bersurai orange ini tertawa. Mungkin lain kali giliran Naruto yang berada diposisinya untuk menertawakan kakaknya itu.

Haha iya. Pasti ada gilirannya.

"kau menyebalkan Kyuu." Sahut Naruto tanpa menggunakan embel-embel ketika menyebut nama kakaknya langsung.

"err.. maafkan aku. Tapi itu lucu sekali." Ucap Kyuubi memandang datar sang adik yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tak luput dari kebiasaannya yang menggosok-gosok telunjuknya pada daerah antara hidung dan mulut. Iris sapphirenya yang dengan jernih merekam setiap perilaku Kyuubi membuat Naruto mendecih. Sikap kakaknya sedikit memengaruhi mood swingnya.

"Oh yeah, kudengar dia gay."

Brushh-

Kenapa sejak dulu Kyuubi selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya terkejut saat Naruto sedang menyesap tehnya dan barusan Naruto sedang meminumnya. Benar-benar kakaknya ini. Tapi tunggu, Sasuke?

"huh?"

Kyuubi kembali memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Si Naruto ini bodoh atau memang kepekaannya sangat kurang?

"Kau temannya tapi kau tidak tahu dia gay, Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi yang terdengar lelah. Yeah, lelah karena kelambanan sang adik.

"t-tidak, tidak. Hanya saja aku cukup terkejut." Balas Naruto cepat, namun pikirannya sedikit berpusat pada sesuatu. Ia menopang dagunya seraya mulai berpikir. Iya, memikirkan sebuah fakta baru yang ia dapat dari sang kakak tentang presdir Uchiha itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak merasa aneh mengingat selama di kuliahnya pemuda pirang itu memiliki seorang teman yang lesbian ataupun gay. Ia menerimanya layaknya seorang teman biasa. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang orientasi seksual seseorang yang menyimpang.

Well, Naruto masih menyukai oppai seorang wanita, kawan.

"mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi saat dilihatnya Naruto beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Wanita itu yang sebelumnya terfokus pada majalahnya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Istirahat."

Cukup menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi dengan satu kata yang padat dan jelas. Jika tentang istirahat soal adiknya, Kyuubi tidak bisa memaksanya untuk kembali menemaninya sebagai teman mengobrol. Mood adiknya sedikit sensitif jika sudah seperti itu.

"Jangan lupa acara kita besok!"

.

Kyuubi dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menerima tawaran dari Temujin ataupun seorang supir keluarganya. Mereka lebih baik menggunakan mobil sendiri dengan Kyuubi yang menyetir. Bukan berarti mereka menolak untuk diantar, hanya saja jika sudah ada kakak wanitanya itu berkunjung, biasanya ia yang akan sering membawa mobil.

Mereka sampai di sebuah pemandian air hangat yang berada Ooedo, Tokyo. Ooedo memang merupakan pemandian air panas yang cukup menarik banyak pengunjung baik dari lokal maupun turis selain fasilitasnya yang lengkap.

Setelah sebelumnya melakukan pembayaran segala perlengkapan onsen, kedua manusia berbeda gender tersebut pergi menuju ruang ganti secara terpisah namun berdampingan.

"wuah.. Sudah lama tidak berendam air panas disini." Ujar Kyuubi seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Naruto yang berada di belakang mengekorinya hanya mendengus kecil.

"sering-seringlah ke Jepang supaya mendapat lebih kepuasan berendam."

"ya ya, kau benar, pirang." Sahut Kyuubi seraya mengejek Naruto. Sedangkan, pemuda yang dimaksud hanya melirik sinis dan berlalu memasuki ke ruang ganti khusus pria. Begitu juga Kyuubi. Tidak lebih dari tiga puluh menit mereka berdua berendam seraya melepas penat masing-masing.

.

"Ugh, sial. Bisakah kau berhenti?"

Kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan menghentak terus menyusuri lorong setelah ia menyelesaikan ritual di onsen. Jujur sebenarnya jika Naruto sudah membicarakan hal-hal yang tak kasat mata membuat Kyuubi merasa risih. Bukannya wanita itu takut, ia hanya tidak nyaman akan perkataan Naruto.

"hey, aku serius. Pria itu sedari tadi masih memandangimu, Kyuu." Sahut Naruto kembali. Pemuda pirang itu berlari kecil untuk menyusul langkah Kyuubi yang panjang itu. Walaupun untuk ukuran seorang wanita, kaki Kyuubi tidak bisa dibilang pendek.

"ya ya, bicaralah pada dinding, Naruto." Sahut Kyuubi ketus.

"oh astaga! Dan anak kecil ini masih saja mengikutimu."

"shit. Diam atau kau-"

Belum sempat Kyuubi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, saat di lorong perempatan hendak berbelok, iris rubynya menangkap sosok jangkung yang tengah berjalan berlawanan ke arahnya. Sedangkan, Naruto masih menyusul kakaknya dan sedikit menubruk tubuh samping Kyuubi.

"Uchiha?"

Saat itu juga, iris biru sejernih samudera bertemu dengan onyx sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang. Mereka sedikit lama saling memandang sebelum akhirnya Naruto memutus kontak dengan mata yang tertutup akibat senyum sumringah andalannya.

"Hey! kita bertemu lagi, Sasuke."

.

Sebuah restoran yang masih berada di kawasan onsen Ooedo hanya terdapat beberapa pengunjung yang bisa dihitung jari di dalamnya. Termasuk ketiga orang yang memilih tempat bermandikan pemandangan langit sore di Tokyo.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang presiden direktur secara kebetulan bertemu dengan kedua orang berbeda gender yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Setelah sebelumnya mereka bertemu di jalan dengan ketiganya yang masih menggunakan piyama, kemudian acara saling sapa menyapa dan berakhir dengan janji untuk makan malam bersama.

Sebenarnya Naruto yang mengusulkan pada keduanya soal makan malam itu dan langsung di setujui oleh Sasuke. Namun, Kyuubi yang belum sempat menyuarakan pendapatnya langsung di sela oleh pemuda pirang itu yang langsung asal memutuskan itu. Sial.

"aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kalian." Kalimat pembuka yang di lontarkan dari Sasuke membuat kakak-beradik dihadapannya tersenyum. Maksudnya, Naruto yang tersenyum hangat dan Kyuubi yang tersenyum paksa.

"yeah, kebetulan aku kemari karena memiliki urusan dengannya." Sahut Kyuubi seraya menyenggol lengan Naruto dan tersenyum sinis. Membuat pemuda pirang itu menatapnya datar.

"Maksudmu urusan berwisata dan liburan disini?" tanya Naruto kembali sebelum akhirnya menyesap hidangan secangkir latte. Ah, nikmatnya saat cairan kopi yang di dominasi banyak susu itu menyapa lidahnya.

Iris onyxnya masih setia mengamati interaksi adik kakak di hadapannya. Dengan mudahnya direktur utama Namikaze itu memberi kontak fisik secara langsung pada pemuda blonde di sampingnya. Ada sedikit gejolak tumbuh di dalam tubuh Sasuke saat melihatnya.

Wait.

Kenapa Sasuke harus berpikir seperti itu jika mengingat kedua orang ini adalah kakak-adik?

Kakak angkat Naruto maksudnya.

"apa kabar mu, Uchiha?" tanya Kyuubi sekedar berbasa-basi terhadap pria minim ekspresi di hadapannya. Sebenarnya sedikit enggan Kyuubi menanyai hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Wanita itu hanya sedang mencoba untuk bersikap ramah pada rekan sesama bisnis.

"Baik. Mungkin saat ini melebihi dari kata baik." Mata elangnya seraya melirik pemuda blonde yang tengah mengulum sumpitnya untuk memasukkan potongan sashimi. Fokus Naruto masih berpusat pada mangkuk kecil berisi kecap asin yang berada di tangannya. Sedangkan, Kyuubi yang menyadari perhatian pria raven di depannya mengarah pada sang adik bergerak mengikutinya.

Seketika iris rubynya mendelik saat menangkap potongan sashiminya hanya tersisa satu potong. Sejak kapan Naruto menghabiskannya? Terlebih lagi seorang diri? Hell no.

Dengan segenap tenaga, saat sumpit milik Naruto hendak ingin kembali mengambil potongan terakhir makanan mentah itu, Kyuubi langsung menahannya cepat.

"Oy."

Kedua iris berbeda warna milik kakak-beradik itu saling bertumbuk dengan kilat tajam di keduanya. Suara sumpit yang saling mengadu semakin terdengar jelas untuk merebut satu potongan salmon mentah yang tersisa.

"ah! Sepertinya itu Temujin." Sahut Kyuubi seraya menunjuk ke arah belakang Naruto. Otomatis Naruto langsung menoleh cepat untuk memastikan. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini ucapan Kyuubi hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka. Dan itu benar. Bodohnya lagi, kenapa Naruto mendengarkannya?

"Yeah, kau memang pembohong ulung dan licik, Kyuu." Ujar Naruto seraya memandang tajam sang kakak. Sedangkan, orang yang di maksud hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"sepertinya aku akan memesannya lagi."

Selagi Kyuubi memanggil seorang pelayan restoran, pemuda pirang di sampingnya melihat kearah Sasuke yang tengah menyesap kopi hitam miliknya. Berbeda dengan bagian mejanya dan Kyuubi yang di penuhi dengan beberapa piring dan mangkuk, di bagian Sasuke hanya terdapat sepiring Maki-zushi berisi potongan sayur dan ikan laut serta semangkuk sup miso. Tak luput dari semangkuk _Nimono_ (makanan rebus) disitu. Oh, itu terlihat lebih memenuhi standar makan malam di banding jenis makanan yang di pesan Naruto kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu lagi?" Tanya Naruto, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke memandangnya tajam saat hendak ingin menyumpit potongan sayur rebus.

"Tidak." Balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham seraya tersenyum kaku. Selang beberapa menit, Kyuubi berdecak kesal saat merasa ponsel yang berada di dalam kantung kemejanya bergetar.

Beraninya mengganggu orang yang sedang berlibur, batin Kyuubi saat matanya menangkap sebuah nama salah satu tetua Namikaze tertera di layar ponsel.

Wanita berkepala tiga itu beranjak dari kursinya setelah izin dari kedua laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya. Di saat Kyuubi hendak pergi, seorang pelayan wanita datang seraya membawa sepiring Sashimi yang tidak bisa dikatakan berukuran kecil yang sebelumnya beberapa menit ia pesan. Lagi-lagi Kyuubi mendengus jengah sebelum jemarinya menekan tombol hijau untuk melakukan panggilan di ponselnya dan berlalu.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ujar Naruto selepas pelayan wanita tersebut menaruh makanannya. Kedua matanya sedikit berbinar saat melihat pesanan kakaknya itu datang.

"kau makan banyak sekali." Sahut Sasuke seraya memperhatikan pergerakan Naruto yang tengah menyumpit sepotong Sashimi segar yang baru tersaji.

"hey, jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku bisa tidak makan seharian jika perutku sudah terisi penuh." Ujar Naruto sebelum akhirnya memasukkan sashimi ke dalam mulutnya. Mata birunya yang terbuka lebih lebar serta kedua alisnya yang menukik balas memandang Sasuke. Pria raven itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan yang terdengar tidak biasa dari Naruto.

"dan lagi, sepertinya kau harus mencobanya." Bertepatan Naruto berbicara seperti itu, jemari tannya mengarahkan sumpitnya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang sudah terapit oleh sepotong sashimi setelah sebelumnya ia sapu dengan kecap asin.

Saat ini di hadapannya terdapat seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah tersenyum manis menyodorkan sepotong sashimi kepadanya. Cukup membuat iris onyxnya terkejut seperkian detik sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Cobalah."

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, bibir pucat itu menyentuh daging kenyal yang diarahkan kepadanya dan melahap seluruhnya. Mata elangnya semakin menajam di kala Naruto memandangnya dengan tersenyum riang karena respon Sasuke yang menerimanya langsung.

Setelah itu, bibirnya menarik kembali dan mulai mengunyah susunan serat daging salmon. Tapi pikiran pria raven itu tidak berpusat pada makanan yang dikunyahnya.

"Lezat, bukan?" ujar Naruto yang kali ini dirinya kembali menyumpit potongan lain makanan rebusan dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya seraya mengulum.

Huh.

Barusan ia melakukan Indirect kiss kah dengan Naruto?

Apalagi dengan khidmatnya Naruto masih mengulum sumpit yang sama. Sasuke sedikit mendesah pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Iris hitamnya tidak luput dari bibir plum pemuda pirang itu.

Shit.

Sasuke mendecih saat merasa dirinya di penuhi oleh suatu gelenyar aneh di dalam perut dan merayap ke dadanya. Entahlah, tapi pria raven itu merasa tidak membencinya.

Tak lama Kyuubi datang secara tergesa sebelum akhirnya kembali menempatkan diri seperti semula. Namun auranya terlihat sedikit menggelap.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Naruto saat Kyuubi mulai menyumpit ikan laut dari mangkuk sup misonya. Ia melirik ke arah adiknya datar dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke makanannya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen di rumah setelah ini." Raut wajah wanita bersurai orange tersebut menekuk saat mengingat suara tua dari seberang ponselnya sebelumnya.

"eh- Berarti hanya aku saja yang bermalam di _Ryokan_." Sahut Naruto. Well, Naruto sedikit merasa kecewa jika kakaknya tidak ikut bermalam bersama di _Ryokan_ mengingat mereka sedang berada di pemandian air panas.

"kau yakin?" Kyuubi menoleh pada sang adik. Terdapat raut kekhawatiran pada wajah cantik wanita berkepala tiga itu. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa melihat Kyuubi. Jangan bilang nantinya jika kakaknya ini malah mengajaknya pulang. Tidak. Naruto memang berencana untuk bermalam di _Ryokan_.

"bagaimana denganmu, Uchiha?" Kali ini pandangan Kyuubi beralih pada Sasuke yang langsung menatapnya juga. Dahi Kyuubi berkerut setiap mereka membuat kontak mata.

"Aku bermalam di _Ryokan_."

Naruto yang mendengarnya menyambut dengan sangat baik. Ia tidak perlu khawatir jika Sasuke ternyata berencana untuk bermalam juga. Setidaknya Naruto memiliki seorang teman walaupun hal itu tidak menentukan letak _Ryokan_ nya yang berdekatan atau jauh dengan Sasuke.

Kyuubi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi seraya bersedekap. Wanita itu memandang secara bergantian pada kedua laki-laki yang saling berlawanan itu. Yeah, jika Kyuubi perhatikan memang berlawanan dari cara mereka bersikap. Naruto yang lebih banyak berbicara dan Sasuke yang pendiam namun aura mendominasinya tidak luput dari pria raven itu.

"Kalian-"

"apa/hn."

Baru saja sepatah kata yang terlontar dari bibir wanita cantik itu, kepala pirang dan hitam yang sedang bersamanya langsung menoleh secara kompak. Cukup membuat Kyuubi salah tingkah. Sebenarnya mereka ini kenapa?, pikir Kyuubi yang merasa kesal entah kenapa. Area matanya sedikit berkedut kesal. Ah, lupakan.

"Kau harus membuat reservasi setelah ini, Nar." Sahut Kyuubi mengingat sang adik belum sama sekali memesan sebuah Ryokan untuknya. Yeah, awalnya Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya berniat berendam tanpa bermalam. Namun, siapa sangka bukan?

"reservasi?" beo Sasuke.

Kakak-beradik itu kini menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat menangkap suara bariton khas miliknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi yang terdengar curiga. Sedangkan, Naruto ikut memandang Sasuke.

"setahuku _Ryokan_ di sini sudah menutup reservasi mereka malam ini. Kapasitasnya pun sudah terpenuhi." Ujar Sasuke datar. Bahkan nada bicaranya terlalu rendah untuk di dengar.

"eh? Benarkah?" Rasanya pupus sudah harapan Naruto untuk mencari hiburan dengan bermalam di Ryokan. Bahkan aura pundung langsung menggerayanginya.

"Kau ikut aku pulang, Nar." Sahut Kyuubi tajam tanpa berusaha basa-basi dengan sang adik. Perasaan wanita itu mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu jika ia membiarkan bocah pirang ini dengan presdir itu bersama.

"t-tapi kak-"

"Naruto bisa bermalam di _Ryokan_ -ku." Lagi-lagi suara bariton kembali menginterupsi interaksi kedua saudara berbeda gender tersebut. Sontak membuat kepala Naruto menoleh, begitu juga Kyuubi yang menatap Sasuke sengit.

"ehh!? Kau serius!?" Naruto langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Otomatis membuat wajah keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan jarak yang dekat.

Sasuke bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menghindar sedikitpun saat wajah tan itu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Aroma citrus sedikit menyeruak memasuki indera penciuman Sasuke sesaat. Diam-diam bibir pucat itu mendesah halus.

"Apa!? Maksudmu berduaan denganmu!?"

Kini nada bicara Kyuubi meninggi seraya bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti Naruto, mau tak mau kedua laki-laki tersebut kembali menatapnya. Sasuke yang mengernyit dan Naruto yang menatapnya takut-takut.

"apa masalahmu?" Ujar Sasuke dingin. Mata kelamnya melirik tajam pada wanita rekan bisnisnya itu. Kyuubi juga tak kalah sinisnya memandang pria raven yang menurutnya dengan berani melakukan penawaran pada Naruto.

Maksudnya bukankah mereka baru kenal tidak lama ini? Si Naruto ini seharusnya merasa waspada jika mempunyai teman yang baru dikenalnya. Ugh, sifat overprotektif wanita itu muncul cepat jika menyangkut Naruto. Ia mencengkeram lengan Naruto dan hendak menariknya.

"Ikut denganku atau kau ingin merepotkan Sasuke?"

Seketika perasaan bimbang menyelimuti suasana hati Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menarik diri dan duduk seperti semula. Pikirannya bercampur aduk tentang dirinya nanti yang akan menyusahkan Sasuke jika ia bersama pria itu dan sangat jenuh untuk pulang bersama kakaknya. Bibir plumnya mulai menggigiti kukunya perlahan. Tak menyadari jika sedari tadi mata elang di hadapannya terus memerhatikannya tajam.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika Naruto menemaniku, Namikaze-san."

Jujur sebenarnya Sasuke ingin membungkam rapat-rapat mulut cerewet wanita berkepala tiga itu. Sasuke hampir saja kehilangan kendali jika tidak mengingat dirinya seorang Uchiha saat Kyuubi terlalu memaksa.

Kyuubi memicing curiga pada Sasuke saat mendengar kata-kata 'menyenangkan' menurutnya itu. Ia bertanya-tanya maksud dari kata 'menyenangkan' menurut Sasuke itu seperti apa? Wanita cantik itu hanya khawatir.

Kyuubi menghela napas pelan. Sepertinya sedikit memberi kesempatan untuk Naruto tidak masalah jika dipikir-pikir. Tapi bersama Uchiha Sasuke?

Kyuubi sedikit tidak rela.

.

"hey, jaga dirimu, Naruto."

Saat ini wanita bersurai oranye tersebut sudah berada di dalam mobil sedan putih nya. Tentunya Kyuubi sendiri yang langsung menyetir. Matanya kembali memicing ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di samping pemuda pirang itu, sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap Naruto.

"Astaga, umurku sudah dua puluh lima tahun, Kyuu." Sahut Naruto seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. Naruto kadang merasa jengkel setiap Kyuubi selalu berkata seolah-olah dirinya bocah ceroboh yang butuh bimbingan. Yeah, Naruto akui memang dirinya agak ceroboh. Tapi tetap saja.

"Oy."

Kali ini Kyuubi mengarah pada Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya angkuh. Cukup kecil urat berbentuk perempatan muncul di wajah Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak tahu nasibmu seperti apa nanti jika kau macam-macam dengan adikku, Uchiha."

"Err.. Kyuu, Sasuke temanku." Ujar Naruto datar. Entahlah, Naruto hanya heran dengan perkataan sang kakak yang terdengar ambigu di telinganya. Oh ayolah, maksud Naruto kenapa Kyuubi terlihat sewot sekali. Terutama pada teman sesama bisnisnya.

"ya, ya terserah kau. Jaa."

.

Sepeninggal Kyuubi yang langsung tancap gas bersama sedannya, Naruto masih memandangi mobil kakaknya itu sampai hilang di belokan. Suasana seakan menjadi sunyi di antara keduanya.

"Ikuti aku."

Sampai suara bariton rendah menyadarkan kembali alam sadar Naruto. Sasuke yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Naruto dengan berlari kecil dan mengekori pria raven itu. Langkah kakinya panjang sekali, batinnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat ragu dengan keputusannya untuk bermalam di _Ryokan_. Apalagi dirinya hanya menumpang pada _Ryokan_ Sasuke. Ugh, kenapa rasanya jadi canggung seperti ini, batin Naruto gelisah.

Telapak tangannya sedikit basah akibat keringatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul jika Naruto merasa gugup. Lama kelamaan menjadi basah kuyup telapaknya.

"e-etto.. A-ano,"

'shit, kenapa suaraku bergetar!?', Naruto panik sesaat mendengar suaranya yang terdengar seperti sahabat karibnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Apa-apaan ini!?

Iris birunya melirik punggung tegap yang tengah berjalan di hadapannya dan kembali mengalihkannya pada telapaknya yang berkeringat. Ah, Naruto sangat benci dengan situasi seperti ini.

"s-sepertinya kakakku benar. Aku takut menyusahkanmu, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto pelan, bahkan lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. Well, kalaupun kau berbicara seperti itu, tidak akan merubah kondisi jika akhirnya pemuda pirang ini tetap bermalam di tempat Sasuke.

Jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Naruto yang di selimuti oleh rasa gugup dan canggung luar biasa, Sasuke saat ini sedang tertawa di dalam hati. Ketika dirinya mendengar suara Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya, pria raven itu ingin sekali membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat wajah si pirang.

'gugup kah?'

Lorong terakhir telah mereka lewati, dengan Naruto yang ingin kembali berbicara namun ragu dan Sasuke mencoba setia untuk kembali mendengar ucapan Naruto dalam keterdiamannya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini. M-maksudku seha-"

Brugh.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba untuk berhenti dan Naruto yang tidak fokus memerhatikan langkahnya, berakhirlah dengan pemuda pirang itu menubruk punggung kokoh milik Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit melenguh seraya mengelus dahinya. Ugh, bahkan belum apa-apa aku sudah menabraknya, batin Naruto miris. Semakin mengalir kuat kegelisahan Naruto detik ini, teman.

Seketika tubuh Sasuke berbalik menghadap pemuda pirang yang barusan menabraknya. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah mengelus pelan dahinya lalu menatapnya balik. Tersirat jelas kecemasan dalam iris sapphire tersebut.

"Maaf."

Diam-diam pria raven itu tersenyum samar mendapati Naruto yang kembali memutus kontak mata dan mengalihkannya ke bawah. Tanpa diduga-duga, jemari porselen miliknya meraih wajah tan yang sedikit merunduk dan mengangkatnya untuk langsung bertemu pandang.

"bibir ini cerewet sekali." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus dan menekan bibir plum alami milik Naruto. Mata elangnya memandang intens kedua belah benda kenyal tersebut.

Sasuke dapat menyadari jika pemuda pirang ini tengah mengeluarkan suara lenguhan yang tertahan. Entahlah, hanya saja Naruto merasa jika sesuatu yang panas tengah merambat ke wajahnya sekarang.

Naruto yang merasa kegugupannya sudah hampir menguasai seluruh tubuhnya kembali memutus kontak matanya ke arah lain. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya untuk menekan rasa canggungnya ini.

Tidak menyadari sama sekali jika Sasuke saat ini sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meraup benda kenyal semerah plum itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak habis pikir kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sulit mengontrol dirinya semenjak bertemu dengan penulis di hadapannya ini.

Wajah porselen tersebut semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan posisi yang memiring layaknya orang sedang ingin mencium. Cukup membuat Naruto mati rasa seketika.

Mungkin sekitar lima centi lagi mereka bisa saling menautkan kedua bibirnya dan melakukan ciuman panas serta desahan-desahan yang memanjakan. Abaikan pemikiran kotor itu.

"Kau bisa melukai bibirmu jika terus menggigitnya seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar lebih membisik rendah. Iris hitamnya memandang dingin dengan kedua alisnya yang menyatu.

Naruto berusaha untuk kembali menormalkan wajahnya setelah di rasanya tangan dingin itu sudah tidak menangkup wajahnya. Namun, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak kembali membuat kontak fisik dengan Naruto. Sasuke bahkan menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan kembali berjalan untuk menuju _Ryokan_.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu, dobe." Ujar Sasuke datar. Tangannya tidak melepas genggamannya pada Naruto yang berjalan sedikit di belakang darinya.

Hah?

"kau menyebutku apa, teme!?" Volume suara Naruto meninggi satu oktaf dari biasanya saat telinganya menangkap panggilan buruk yang ditujukan untuknya. Sial, berani-beraninya pantat ayam ini.

"dobe."

Naruto mendecak kesal saat kembali di sebut oleh suara bariton itu. Bahkan Naruto hendak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang terlihat pas di pergelangan tangannya namun Sasuke semakin mengeratkannya. Well, sepertinya kali ini Naruto hanya berpasrah diri.

Mereka sampai di sebuah _Shoji_ yang menghubungkan langsung dengan ruang tengah _Ryokan_. Terdapat sekat yang memisahkan ruangan tidur dengan ruang tengah dan sekat pembatas sebagai penghubung pemandangan luar secara langsung. Pada bagian sudut terdapat ruang kamar mandi dengan beberapa atribut perlengkapan seperti halnya sepasang piyama dan perlengkapan lainnya. Tidak lupa sepasang Yukata berwarna hitam tersusun rapih pada nakas meja.

Dua buah _futon_ telah di siapkan sebelumnya oleh seorang _nakai._ Pada ruang tengah terdapat sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi rendah. Sepertinya memang Ryokan ini terlihat untuk sepasang orang. Dilihat dari penyediaan perlengkapan barangnya yang saling berpasangan.

Naruto mengamati Sasuke yang tengah melepas kancing kemejanya begitu saja tepat di hadapannya. Sedikit membuat Naruto kaku tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"hn?"

Pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut langsung menoleh cepat saat dirinya telah menyelesaikan untuk membuka seluruh kancingnya, otot-otot perutnya tercetak jelas pada tubuh atletisnya itu. Hitam dan biru saling berpandangan lama setelah akhirnya Naruto memutus kontak mata dengan memandang ke arah lain.

"umm.. tidak ada." Ujarnya kembali seraya berjalan melewati Sasuke. Sepintas Sasuke dapat mencium kembali aroma citrus pada pemuda blonde itu. Manik onyxnya mengikuti jejak pergi Naruto yang tengah menyimpan tas jinjing berisi perlengkapan khususnya. Sasuke masih setia mengamati setiap pergerakan Naruto yang terlihat kaku dibanding saat mereka bersama Kyuubi.

"kenapa rasanya canggung sekali."

Pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut memandang teduh Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang di kulum. Terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya saat Naruto melakukan hal tersebut dan langsung memandang lurus mata hitam yang juga tengah menatapnya. Setidaknya Naruto merasa lebih santai.

"Kau ingin berganti?" tanya Sasuke seraya mendekat. Tangan pucatnya hendak membuka seluruh kemejanya yang sudah sebatas lengan. Hal itu otomatis membuat seluruh tubuhnya terekspos jelas bagaimana indahnya setiap lekuk tubuh yang Tuhan ciptakan.

"Oh, oh!" Naruto sontak berlari kecil menuju arah Sasuke dan langsung menutup kembali tubuh atletisnya dengan memasangkan kemejanya seperti semula. Yah walaupun tidak dikancing.

"kau harus melepasnya di kamar mandi, Sasuke." Protesnya dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Apa itu harus?" Respon Sasuke seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa mata elangnya menatap tajam pemuda blonde di hadapannya ini.

"Aku harus menghargai privasimu." Ujar Naruto namun entah kenapa menurut Sasuke nada bicaranya seperti tengah merajuk.

Mereka saling lama berpandangan sebelum akhirnya jemari panjang Sasuke menarik pipi chubby bergaris kucing tersebut dengan gemas.

"Aww.."

Cukup panjang Sasuke menarik kulit halus tersebut di sertai rintihan dari sang empu. Setelah itu ia berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menatapnya kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Tangannya tak luput untuk mengelus daerah pipinya yang menjadi korban cubitan.

Pantat ayam itu apa-apaan.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke telah kembali dengan menggunakan Yukata yang sebelumnya di sediakan. Kebetulan sekali saat presdir tersebut membuka pintu, Naruto berada tidak jauh di hadapan pintu. Dengan tampang datar dan salah satu bagian pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Owh.

Hampir saja Sasuke memecahkan tawanya jika tidak mengingat ia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

"maaf." Ujar Sasuke seraya mencolok dengan telunjuknya untuk menekan permukaan kulit yang memerah itu. Si teme ini bukannya membuatnya lebih baik malah menambah rasa sakitnya, batin Naruto dongkol.

Naruto melangkah melewati Sasuke dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Tidak menyadari seutas senyum tipis tercetak pada wajah stoic tersebut.

Saat Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan Laptop miliknya, deringan ponsel mengalihkannya. Bukan. Ponsel itu milik Naruto yang terus bergetar tanpa henti. Di ambilnya benda persegi panjang tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan panggilan.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Belum sempat Sasuke hendak menjawab, deringannya terlebih dahulu mati. Sasuke melihat pada layar ponsel tersebut yang tertera empat kali panggilan dari orang yang sama dan beberapa kotak masuk. Entahlah, apapun itu mood Sasuke sedikit terusik sekarang.

Hyuuga ini bukannya sepupu dari temannya dulu Hyuuga Neji saat kuliah?

Sasuke kembali meletakkannya saat Naruto telah menyelesaikan urusannya sebelumnya. Ia memerhatikan setiap detail pergerakan dari Naruto yang tengah bersenandung. Tubuhnya telah melekat sepotong Yukata yang terlihat pas di ukuran tubuhnya yang berbentuk _curvy_. Walaupun tinggi mereka tidak beda jauh, mungkin sekitar empat centi Naruto berada di bawahnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Sasuke tahu betul bentuk _curvy_ yang terlihat jelas itu.

"Naru-"

"hm?"

"tidak ada." Ujar Sasuke seraya berlalu pergi menuju meja rendah di tengah _Ryokan_ bersama laptopnya.

"Ehh..." Naruto sedikit heran dengan perilaku Sasuke yang sulit ditebak itu. Naruto tidak bisa jelas membacanya karena Sasuke menurutnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Setidaknya itu pemikiran Naruto.

Oh, Naruto sayang.

Tidak tahukan kau,

Suasana hati presdir raven itu sangat terusik akibat dirimu?

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Note

-Ryokan : penginapan berfasilitas Jepang berlantai tatami.

-Shoji : pintu geser khas Jepang terbuat dari campuran kertas dan bahan sintesis.

-Nakai : pekerja wanita di Ryokan.

.

#

 **Gin and Amaya** : arigatou atas masukannya heheheh ↖(^ω^)↗

 **Chiichan2806** : makasih banyakkk atas masukannya senpai! ⊙﹏⊙b汗nyahahah..

 **C** : waahh terimakasih! Si sasu emang tajem banget mulutnya hehe jadi berasa ada aura negatifnya o(╯□╰)o

 **K** : hehe iya, seperti nya di chapter sebelumnya sudah terjawab.. Arigatou o(﹏)o

 **Kyunauzunami** : iya nih, si sasu diam-diam udah kena percikan Cinta ke si naru.. Sudah dilanjut yaa ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

 **Yukayu Zuki** : sudah dilanjut yaa hehe.. \^0^/

.

Hola! Terima kasih readers karena sudah membaca fict author ini. maafkan author jika alurnya yang kurang memuaskan. Chapter selanjutnya Sasunaru makin dibanyakin kok momennya nyeheheh~

Salam Hangat,

Author


	6. Chapter 6

_**Donata Dulcinea**_

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline : YukirinShuu

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning! This is BL/ShounenAi/YAOI

.

.

* * *

Perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak saat menemukan ponselnya mendapat beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari sahabatnya itu. Bahkan Hinata yang merupakan teman sesama penulisnya, terkenal dengan sikapnya yang pemalu dan pendiam, sampai melakukan sepuluh panggilan lebih. Jangan lupakan pesannya yang cukup banyak di terima Naruto darinya.

"Ara.. Sepertinya sangat penting." Gumam Naruto seraya membalas satu per satu pesannya. Rupanya Hinata hanya sekedar memberi ucapan selamat untuk novel Naruto yang baru terbit sekitar dua minggu lalu. Yeah, mengingat Hinata sedang melakukan kegiatan amal bersama pamannya di negara Timur tengah, komunikasi di antara keduanya sedikit merenggang.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat kembali mendapat balasan pesan dari wanita bersurai indigo tersebut. Tidak menyadari iris hitam terus mengintai di balik pekerjaannya bersama laptop. Jujur ada perasaan mengganjal yang menggerogoti hati pria raven dalam diamnya. Apa yang di bicarakannya? Apa hubungan Naruto dengan perempuan itu? Apa mereka kekasih atau hanya sekedar teman? Ah, posesif sekali rasanya. Dan yang terpenting,

Apa ada perasaan di antara keduanya?

Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto meletakkan kembali ponselnya pada nakas meja. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju meja rendah tempat Sasuke berada. Ikut menempatkan posisinya yang saling berhadapan.

"Teh atau kopi?"

Sasuke menoleh saat suara tenor menyapa indera pendengarannya. Mata elangnya melihat pemuda pirang tersebut yang tengah menawarinya seraya tersenyum.

"Teh."

Mungkin kali ini Sasuke beralih terlebih dahulu pada minuman yang lebih ringan dibanding cairan hitam yang mengandung kafein itu.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak menimbulkan banyak suara tapi terlihat efisien, Naruto mulai menuangkan teh hijau dari poci pada dua buah cawan yang telah tersedia. Jemari tannya perlahan menyodorkan cawan tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Terima Kasih."

Sasuke mengarahkan cawannya pada bibir pucat itu. Menikmati citra rasa daun teh yang mengalir pecah dalam lidahnya. Mata elangnya melirik sekat pembatas penghubung langsung dengan lingkungan luar. Terlihat jelas rintikan air hujan yang masih berupa butiran kecil. Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Naruto yang terlihat larut dalam pikirannya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Naruto menoleh saat menangkap suara bariton menyapa telinganya. Ia tertawa pelan, kemudian menyesap teh hijau nya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"hanya mencari ide untuk cerita baru." Jawab Naruto ringan. Wajahnya tak luput dari senyum khas miliknya.

"Kau sedang bekerja?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya. Seperti biasanya Sasuke hanya menggumamkan dua huruf andalannya. Cukup membuat Naruto mengangguk paham.

Kesunyian datang menyelimuti diantaranya. Pikiran Naruto kembali menerawang ke arah sekat kaca di sampingnya. Berupaya untuk mencari topik pembicaraan saat ini.

"Oh yeah, berbicara soal keponakanmu waktu itu, dia terlihat manis." Ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau juga." Sahut Sasuke datar. Mau tak mau membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya seraya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Zoey bilang hal yang sama sepertimu." Sambung Sasuke yang kali ini mendapat respon kernyitan dari Naruto.

"aku tidak manis." Ketus Naruto. Sedangkan, pria raven tersebut kini menautkan kedua alisnya.

"tidak juga." Ia tentunya sangat tidak menyetujuinya ketika Naruto mengatakan hal sebaliknya dari sebuah fakta. Jelas-jelas wajah tan blasteran itu memang manis dan cantik di saat bersamaan. Sasuke hanya sedang menyanggah.

Naruto menyentuh tengkuknya sebagai pengalih rasa aneh yang merambat ke dalam tubuh. Ucapan Sasuke cukup membuatnya salah tingkah dan canggung di satu waktu. Entahlah, tapi Naruto rasa, mata elang di depannya terus memandangnya intens.

Manik birunya melirik benda persegi panjang yang di ketahui sebagai remote televisi di sisi meja. Jemarinya meraih benda tersebut dan menekan tombol hijau. Yeah, setidaknya ia bisa menetralisir kegugupannya kembali.

Mencoba untuk mencari acara TV yang sesuai dengan moodnya. Itu yang sedang Naruto lakukan.

"Ck."

But why?

Kenapa dari setiap acara TV tidak ada yang normal menayangkan sebuah berita selain adegan-adegan DEWASA!?

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali mengganti saluran TV yang menurutnya kebanyakan menampilkan adegan tidak senonoh di matanya. Sudut perempatan mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang menyaksikan layar televisi-nya bersama tampang datar seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

'Ah, ini dia.' Batin Naruto tenang saat tayangan menampilkan sebuah berita tentang perkembangan cuaca di kota-kota besar. Iris birunya dengan serius menyimak apa yang di bicarakan presenter tersebut. Hingga sebuah _ad_ kembali menampilkan gambar seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang melakukan f-frenchkiss. APA!?

Layar televisi berubah hitam akibat Naruto yang langsung mematikannya. Mungkin niatnya ia urungkan untuk melihat acara TV sekarang. Kelopak matanya beralih menatap riak cairan teh yang berada di cawannya.

"Sasuke." Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Hn."

"kenapa acara TV disini kebanyakan adegan dewasa?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat seraya menautkan kedua alis.

"ah, kau tahu,"

"saat aku hendak mereservasi _Ryokan_ disini, mereka mengatakan jika _Ryokan_ yang tersisa hanya khusus untuk pasangan pengantin." Sahut Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan suara pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut terkesan santai tanpa ada gejolak apapun didalamnya. Yeah, Sasuke hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, kawan. Maka dari itu ia berniat untuk mengajak Naruto bermalam karena mungkin akan terasaaneh jika hanya seorang diri di _Ryokan_ bukan? Maksudnya, akan lebih baik jika bersama-sama.

Yakin?

"Mungkin karena itu." Sambung Sasuke seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

Hampir saja Naruto menumpahkan cawannya dengan ceroboh ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke. What? Pengantin!?

Di saat Naruto masih shock perihal _Ryoukan_ khusus pengantin, kilatan yang di susul oleh suara petir menambah keterkejutan Naruto hingga dirinya terlonjak. Astaga, kenapa rasanya Naruto ingin cepat-cepat berlindung dibalik selimut. Bukannya ia takut, hanya saja suara petir terdengar seperti kedatangan hantu besar menurutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke datar, namun kilat cemas tak luput dari manik kelamnya saat menangkap raut takut pada wajah tan itu. Naruto mendesah halus dan menggelengkan kepala.

Tapi tunggu, tunggu.

Pikiran Naruto kembali berpusat pada ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. Pantas saja Naruto melihat setiap perlengkapan di _Ryokan_ ini terlihat seperti untuk sepasang kekasih, maksudnya suami-istri. Sigh.

Setidaknya Naruto cukup berterimakasih pada Sasuke yang mengajaknya untuk bermalam di _Ryokan._ Pikirannya tidak sejenuh seperti biasanya. Jangan pikir yang macam-macam!

Seperti sebelumnya, keadaan dilanda kembali dengan keterdiaman. Sasuke masih fokus pada deretan angka di laptopnya. Mencoba untuk menilik perihal kemajuan agensinya yang berkembang. Hingga mata elangnya menangkap Naruto yang sedang bergumam pelan.

Iya, bergumam sendiri. Seperti saat di pemakaman.

"Naruto." Desah Sasuke berat. Jemari porselennya mengurut batang hidungnya perlahan. Niatnya ia ingin memanggil pemuda pirang itu. Entahlah, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"ada apa?" Naruto menoleh sesaat telinganya menangkap suara rendah itu. Iris birunya memandang Sasuke yang terlihat seperti orang kelelahan. Naruto pun bangkit menuju ke tempatnya dengan perasaan gelisah yang menyebar dalam diri.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lembut seraya menyentuh kedua bahu kokohnya pelan. Ia dengan setia menunggu respon dari Sasuke. Dilihatnya presdir itu merunduk sehingga sulit untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Seketika kepala raven tersebut bergerak menuju pundak Naruto. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak yang terasa lembut itu. Aroma citrus bercampur vanilla mulai menyeruak memasuki hidungnya. Rasanya Sasuke sedikit tenang akan hal itu.

"hanya sebentar." Gumam Sasuke.

Entahlah, mungkin efek dari dirinya yang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke akui memang ia sering mengalami insomnia yang berlebihan mengingat sifatnya yang workaholic. Ia merasa lemah sekali jika sudah seperti ini. Bahkan kepalanya terasa berat.

"Istirahatlah. Lagipula ini sudah malam, Sasuke. Kau tidak mungkin kan bekerja secara terus menerus." Sahut Naruto seraya mengelus lembut punggung lebar itu. Jujur Naruto sangat cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tidak terlihat baik-baik itu. Dirinya tahu betul jika pekerjaan sebagai pimpinan suatu perusahaan tidak bisa dibilang enteng.

Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa Naruto sempat menolak bujukan sang ibu.

Naruto dapat mendengar gumaman kecil dari Sasuke dengan posisinya yang masih sama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali pria raven itu tidak mendapat perlakuan khusus yang menghangatkan hati. Well, dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk hal-hal kecil berjuta arti seperti ini.

Kepalanya kembali terangkat dan membuat kontak mata dengan Naruto. Dilihatnya wajah porselen itu sedikit pucat dari biasanya dan Naruto dapat menyadarinya dengan cepat.

"kau harus tidur." Sahut Naruto terdengar memerintah. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang dapat mengganggu kesehatan pria stoic itu. Sasuke yang merasa perkataan Naruto tidak ada salahnya, akhirnya menuruti pemuda pirang tersebut setelah sebelumnya Sasuke mematikan terlebih dahulu laptopnya.

Naruto pun bangkit hendak menuju sebuah kamar yang sebelumnya sudah di siapkan oleh seorang _nakai,_ disusul oleh Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Ada perasaan lain saat memandang punggung tan berbalut _yukata_ itu. Ugh. Sasuke sendiri bahkan merasa sulit mengontrol diri jika sedang bersama Naruto. Walaupun di saat-saat dirinya mengalami sakit kepala seperti ini. Merasa aneh mengingat dirinya sering kesulitan menahan gelenyar aneh dalam tubuhnya.

Mungkin Naruto juga yang menjadi salah satu penyebab insomnianya kambuh setelah pertemuan-pertemuan yang mereka alami.

.

Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Naruto sudah mencoba semua posisi tidur dari menyamping, lalu terentang dan telungkup. Namun, tetap saja kelopak matanya tidak kunjung terlelap. Ia bahkan sudah mencoba menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sudah terpejam disamping dirinya. Ah, tidak biasanya pemuda pirang itu merasa sulit tidur. Naruto mendengus dalam hati. Pandangannya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar di atasnya.

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Biasanya jika Naruto tidur, pemuda pirang itu terkadang akan terbangun sekitar pukul satu dini hari dan saat ini keadaan sedang berbanding terbalik. Telinganya masih setia mendengar suara rintikan hujan yang belum kunjung berhenti.

Kali ini tubuh Naruto menyamping menghadap Sasuke. Cukup membuat Naruto terkejut saat iris hitam di sampingnya tengah menatapnya lekat dengan posisi Sasuke yang juga menyamping menghadapnya. Naruto bahkan tidak mendengar sedikitpun pergerakan dari pria disampingnya itu. Atau mungkin Naruto yang membangunkannya?

"belum tidur?" bisik Sasuke.

"aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujar Naruto pelan. Iris birunya memandang lurus Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Cukup lama mereka melakukan kontak mata. Saling mengagumi keindahan di antara keduanya dalam diam.

"Sasuke."

"hn."

"Ingin mendengar cerita?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam menyetujui. Hey, manusia mana yang ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya ketika bersama seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya?

"Ada seorang gadis cantik," kata Naruto, mulai bercerita dengan halus.

"Ia juga baik dan pintar, banyak orang menyukainya,

dan tentunya ia pun dibenci."

Sasuke menangkap raut muka Naruto yang mendingin. Mata elangnya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah tan bergaris kucing itu.

"Suatu hari, dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, ia diculik." Kali ini Sasuke menangkap binar sendu pada manik biru milik Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto memang gemar mendongeng hal-hal yang berbau tragedi atau mungkin mistis juga? Mengingat dirinya termasuk anak yang tidak biasa.

"Gadis itu dibunuh dengan cara dimutilasi,

Dan mayatnya dimasukkan ke dalam kotak."

Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara milik Naruto yang bergetar dalam ceritanya. Jangan remehkan Sasuke yang sangat tajam dirinya untuk mendengar hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat jemari Sasuke menyentuh sudut matanya seketika. Ia paham betul dengan ekspresi Naruto yang seolah mengatakan 'ada apa'.

"kau menangis." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Tatapannya tanpa bisa diartikan saat merasa jemari panjang itu mengelus halus permukaan wajahnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke ketika bibir plum itu tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya. Naruto yang sebelumnya sempat larut dalam pikirannya kini mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"l-lalu, dia.."pria stoic itu dapat menangkap jelas kelopak mata Naruto dilanda kantuk. Namun, Naruto berusaha kembali ke alam sadarnya. Mungkin sedikit lagi Naruto akan masuk ke alam mimpinya jika fokusnya berkurang. Dan Naruto mengalaminya.

"ditemukan." Desah Naruto bersamaan kelopaknya yang tertutup sepenuhnya. Sedangkan, jemari Sasuke masih setia menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Narutoyang terasa hangat di kulitnya.

Sasuke bergerak mendekat pada tubuh ringkih tersebut. Mencoba untuk merengkuhnya dalam tidur. Wajah pucatnya merunduk, hendak menenggelamkannya pada perut datar yang bergerak sesuai irama pernapasan.

Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang tan yang terlihat pas dalam genggamannya. Bahkan aroma citrus khas Naruto semakin tercium pekat. Membuat Sasuke berpikir jika si dobe ini maniak jeruk.

Sejenak pikirannya di selimuti rasa bimbang yang berlebihan, mengenai dirinya yang benar-benar terperangkap dalam hati pemuda blasteran itu atau hanya perasaan sesaat yang hinggap pada dirinya? Bahkan selama menjalani hidupnya, Sasuke tidak pernah terbesit sebuah pikiran mengenai percintaan atau sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan itu.

Ia hanya merasa tidak membutuhkan hal-hal yang terasa tidak penting menurutnya, sebelum akhirnya menerima ajakan Shion saat itu.

Apalagi mengingat fakta bahwa dirinya menyimpang.

Manik kelamnya terpejam. Mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya bersama menyelami alam mimpi bersama sosok pirang di sampingnya.

Entahlah,

Tapi perasaan itu tidak kunjung mereda.

Dan Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

.

"astaga, sudah kubilang dia tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas percakapan telepon yang dilakukan kakak-beradik saat jam sarapan pagi tiba. Sepertinya wanita keras kepala itu overprotektif sekali pada Naruto, pikirnya dongkol.

Sasuke tahu betul jika suara Kyuubi dari seberang panggilan terdengar melengking, tak ayal membuat Naruto langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Bahkan pemuda blonde itu merasa jenuh akan ocehan Kyuubi yang menyambut paginya dengan tidak indah.

 _/ "ugh, baiklah baiklah. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menjemput, Nar. Pekerjaanku menumpuk. Ah, aku akan menyuruh Temu-"/_

"A! Tidak perlu, kak. Aku bisa pesan taksi nanti." Potong Naruto cepat. Manik birunya sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya datar. Pemuda blonde tersebut membungkukkan tubuh ke arah Sasuke saat dirasa suaranya yang sedikit mengganggu, mungkin?

Tidak sayang, suaramu indah. Terutama saat dirimu mendesah.

Abaikan itu.

Seperti biasa, saat ini kedua laki-laki yang sebelumnya bermalam bersama, tengah duduk berhadapan pada meja rendah di ruang tengah. Menunggu seorang _nakai_ hingga selesai menyajikan porsi menu makanan pagi dengan senyum ramah.

Ketika menjelang pagi tiba, dua orang _nakai_ akan datang berkunjung untuk melakukan pengecekan dan sarapan pagi. Dan saat Naruto bangun, ia sudah disambut oleh Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian rapih. Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit panik, apakah ia telat bangun atau memang terasa masih pagi?

" _tidak. Kau bangun tepat waktu. Aku yang terlalu cepat untuk bersiap."_

Kira-kira seperti itulah respon Sasuke.

"Go yukkuri douzo." Setelah menyajikan porsi makan pagi, kedua _nakai_ pamit undur diri dan akan kembali jika sarapan sudah terselesaikan. Naruto tersenyum hangat menanggapi seraya mengucapkan terimakasih dengan baik. Sedangkan, Sasuke yang tidak berucap sepatah kata apapun menurutnya sudah terwakili oleh Naruto. Tipikal Uchiha.

"Itadakimasu."

Bersamaan Naruto mengucapkan salam makan pagi, Sasuke pun ikut menyusul dengan mulai menyumpit nasi putih yang masih beruap. Indera pengecapnya mulai menjejaki rasa alami dari nasi yang sebagai penyambut sarapannya hari ini. Kemudian, seperti biasanya presdir itu mendahulukan makanan rebusan bergizi sehat.

"Selain kopi, yaitu makanan rebusan." Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto berbicara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang mengamati dirinya saat ini. Cukup membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis dengan heran.

"Tomat." Ujar Sasuke pendek.

"Eh?"

"selain kopi, aku suka tomat." Sahut Sasuke kembali saat mendengar Naruto bergumam. Sebenarnya itu hanya sebagai pengalih hidangannya walau ia rasa tidak buruk juga dengan rebusan.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Namun, tak luput dari suara dentingan alat makan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Naruto kini sibuk menikmati hawa panas yang menguar mengenai wajahnya dari semangkuk miso. Mungkin saat kuliah, sangat sulit rasanya melakukan hal-hal yang sering dilakukannya di Jepang. Dan ia amat rindu akan kekentalan kuah ramen di negeri Sakura ini.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"hn."

Iria birunya berfokus pada Sasuke setelah ia memasukkan sebuah maki-zushi berisi potongan salmon. Mulutnya mengunyah beberapa kali dan langsung menelannya.

"Masih ingat ceritaku semalam?" Tanya Naruto terdengar sing a song. Sedangkan, Sasuke yang tengah menyumpit potongan tofu pada sup miso-nya menghentikan pergerakannya. Tentu saja pikiran di kepala raven itu masih hangat untuk mengingat setiap detail hal-hal yang terjadi malam.

Terutama pemandangan yang pertama kali Sasuke lihat saat membuka matanya.

"Itu kisah dari pemilik _Ryokan_ sebelumnya."

.

 _Sasuke kembali terjaga dari tidurnya saat dirasa sosok yang masih berada di rengkuhannya menggeliat. Iris hitamnya langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuat orang lapar jika melihatnya. Entah angin apa yang dapat menyingkap yukata milik Naruto sehingga perut datarnya terekspos tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menghalangi pandangan Sasuke secara langsung._

 _Mungkin bagi seseorang yang memiliki niat baik, ia akan kembali menutupnya. Hanya saja, Sasuke juga merupakan orang baik dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Matanya memandang dalam untuk mengamati setiap detail dari permukaan kulit itu. Jemari panjangnya mengarah pada kulit yang terasa halus itu saat disentuh. Sedikit heran kenapa untuk pemuda seukuran Naruto yang bahkan umurnya hanya terpaut tiga tahun darinya memiliki kulit seperti anak kecil?_

 _Apa si dobe melakukan perawatan kulit?, pikir Sasuke._

 _Dengan perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat Naruto terbangun, Sasuke menelusuri setiap bagian perut datar tersebut yang bergerak naik turun. Mencoba untuk meresapi sensasi yang muncul merambat ke pembuluh darah. Sampai sesuatu yang terasa janggal pada kulit perut Naruto membuat tatapan Sasuke menjadi sulit diartikan._

 _Ada rasa terkejut yang berlebih pada iris hitam Sasuke saat menangkap sebuah bekas jahitan yang sudah terlihat menyatu dengan kulit, namun masih terasa jelas. Sasuke membelainya dengan hati-hati. Menyusuri setiap jahitan yang mungkin sekitar delapan senti memanjang pada sisi perut._

 _Kekhawatiran menyebar luas dalam pikiran kepala raven tersebut. Tak luput dari rasa keingintahuannya yang besar. Sasuke dapat memahami seperti apa rasa sakit dari luka seperti ini. Entahlah, hatinya merasakan sakit yang mendalam sesaat pandangannya tidak beralih sama sekali._

 _Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengetahui seluruhnya tentang kehidupan penulis blasteran itu. Ia benci melihat Kyuubi. Ia benci saat melihat orang-orang di kediamannya terlihat dekat. Ia benci saat melihat nama Hyuuga yang menghubungi Naruto. Ia benci pada dirinya karena menjadi pendatang baru yang tidak tahu benar tentang kehidupannya, tentang Naruto._

 _Apa barusan Sasuke melakukan pernyataan pada dirinya mengenai penulis penuh misteri itu?_

 _Walaupun ia meminta Kakashi untuk mencari tahu tentang penulis novel yang menjadi idola kakak iparnya itu, Sasuke bahkan belum merasa cukup. Presdir itu semakin haus akan semua tentang si blonde itu. Semakin ingin mendalaminya ketika melihat wajah penulis indigo tersebut. Saat bibir plum tersebut mulai berbicara dengan teman tak kasat matanya, Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya tiada hari esok._

 _Wajah stoic itu mendekat ke arah perut tan itu. Lagi-lagi citrus khasnya menyeruak masuk pada hidung Sasuke. Jujur menurutnya itu terasa memabukkan saat menciumnya walau hanya sekilas._

 _Bibir pucatnya bertemu dengan bekas jahitan yang terukir indah pada kulit tan itu. Entah apa yang berada di pikiran presdir muda tersebut hingga melakukan hal yang menurutnya diluar dugaan. Bibirnya masih setia mengecup pelan area jahitan milik Naruto. Berharap perlakuannya tidak membuat Naruto terbangun dan melihatnya sedang berposisi aneh._

 _Tidak. Sasuke tidak peduli jika sekalipun Naruto memergokinya._

 _Setelah melakukan hal yang bukan seperti dirinya, ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu sebelum manik kelamnya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi hari. Ia memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap lebih cepat, tidak lupa kembali memasangkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh ringkih yang masih larut dalam mimpinya._

 _Yeah, sepertinya keputusannya sangat bagus untuk mengajak Naruto bermalam bersamanya._

 _._

"kau melamunkan sesuatu?" sahutan Naruto kembali menyadarkan Sasuke. Sebelumnya Naruto sedikit khawatir saat dirinya tidak diberi respon sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangnya lama. Naruto bahkan sempat ingin mengguncangkannya.

"hn. Aku masih mengingatnya." Ujar Sasuke datar dan kembali menyumpit potongan tofu, lalu memakannya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk paham seraya mengulum sumpit. Dirinya terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang akan kembali ia tanyakan pada Sasuke, namun sepertinya ia urungkan niat itu.

Naruto memandang seluruh makanan yang tersaji pada mejanya. Makanannya memang lezat, namun ia merasa hambar saat memakannya. Moodnya sedikit surut sekarang. Mata birunya melirik cawan yang terisi teh krisan. Sedikit larut dalam pikirannya.

"Sasuke." Ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bunga krisan yang terlihat cantik menghiasi cawannya.

"ada apa?"

"kau sudah menikah?" pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke menghentikkan aktivitasnnya. Bahkan Naruto terbelalak mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Naruto yang mendapat tatapan tajam nan dingin dari manik onyx didepannya bergerak kikuk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"ignore my question."

Naruto meremas celana kainnya saat Sasuke belum kunjung merespon. Dalam keterdiamannya ia tengah merutuki kebodohannya saat ini. Kenapa ia selalu ceroboh untuk menanyakan hal privasi milik orang lain? Terlebih lagi ia termasuk orang baru bagi Sasuke.

Dan lagi yang membuat tubuh Naruto menegang adalah ceritanya Kyuubi yang terlintas di benaknya. Bodoh. Kenapa ia melupakan ucapan kakak wanitanya itu?

" _Oh yeah, kudengar dia gay."_

Bagai petir di pagi hari yang menyambar tubuh Naruto. Naruto itu bodoh dan ia tahu itu. Ini bahaya. Ia merasa tidak tahu diri karena sudah lancang mengenai pertanyaannya. Apalagi mengingat Sasuke yang sangat baik untuk menawarinya bermalam di _Ryokan_ miliknya. Bahkan Sasuke berlaku baik padanya dan Naruto membalasnya dengan kekurangajaran pertanyaannya tadi?

Oh, kuburlah aku, batin Naruto.

"tidak."

Suara bariton yang menyapa indera Naruto, membuat ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya ragu-ragu. Namun, iris birunya berusaha untuk melihat wajah stoic di depannya. Bahkan mata elangnya masih memandangnya tajam.

"m-maaf aku-"

Sial. Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Siapapun itu tolonglah bantu Naruto untuk mengatasi tekanannya sekarang. Naruto tidak ingin hubungan pertemanan yang ia jalin bersama Sasuke hancur begitu saja.

Sasuke mendesah pelan melihat perilaku Naruto yang terlihat kaku padanya. Jujur Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Bahkan dengan senang hati Sasuke akan memberinya jawaban.

"aku tidak menikah, Naruto."

Naruto kini memberanikan diri untuk melihat Sasuke saat presdir muda tersebut kembali berbicara. Namun, saat kedua iris berbeda langit tersebut bertemu, lagi-lagi Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dengan liar. Tak luput dari bibir plumnya yang ia gigit cukup keras.

"kau menyakiti bibirmu lagi." Ujar Sasuke tanpa emosi apapun dalam suaranya saat menangkap pemandangan kedua kalinya Naruto melakukan gigit bibir. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja saat Sasuke melihat hal itu, gelenyar aneh kembali menyerang tubuhnya dan ia khawatir tidak dapat mengontrol. Sigh.

Naruto langsung menghentikannya dan kembali melakukan kontak mata dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat menyesal. Bahkan di mata Sasuke tingkah laku Naruto sekarang terlihat seperti Zoey yang telah ketahuan melakukan kesalahan. Diam-diam bibir tipisnya tertarik.

"bagaimana denganmu?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya. Haha. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melewatkan percakapannya ini untuk bertanya suatu hal yang dari kemarin ia sendiri bahkan ingin mengetahuinya sangat. Kehausan masih menguasai presdir muda tersebut tentang hal yang berkaitan adik dari rekan bisnisnya ini di Jerman.

Naruto memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan ketika pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan, kini kembali dilemparkan untuknya. Naruto merasa buntu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"a-aku belum." Jawab Naruto yang terdengar mencicit. Bahkan sesekali pemuda pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya walaupun pandangannya bergerak liar. Sasuke baru saja ingin kembali berbicara jika saja-

"aku bahkan belum berpikir kesana."

Naruto tidak menyelanya. Cukup terkejut saat Sasuke mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto. Well, jika seperti itu tidak apa, tidak masalah menurut Sasuke. Namun yang menjadi pikirannya, Naruto belum ingin menikah atau tidak ingin menikah?

Ingat! Belum dan tidak memiliki definisi yang berbeda, kawan.

Bagi Sasuke atapun Naruto, entah kenapa waktu berjalan terasa begitu lama untuk sarapan pagi ini. Keadaan kembali menghening dengan kesibukkan masing-masing. Naruto yang sekarang menyesap cawannya, sedangkan Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah menyudahi sarapannya.

Dan setelah ini, Naruto akan meminta maaf dengan benar.

.

Sebelumnya Sasuke telah memenuhi panggilan telepon dari Kakashi yang mengabarkan jika laporan terbaru mengenai perusahaannya akan di konfirmasi. Naruto bahkan yang sebelumnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi belum kunjung keluar.

Baru saja Sasuke berpikir tentang pemuda pirang itu, Naruto langsung menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu. Kali ini Naruto hanya menggunakan kaos bercorak stripped yang bagian depan kaos ia masukkan ke dalam celana bahannya, membiarkan bagian belakang stripped shirt-nya menjuntai begitu saja.

Saat mata keduanya bertemu, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Kesan canggung tak luput dari wajah bergaris kucing itu.

"etto- Sasuke." Ucap Naruto pelan dan mendapat respon cepat dari Sasuke.

"hn?"

"aku ingin minta maaf dengan benar tentang pertanyaanku tadi yang menyinggungmu." Ujar Naruto pelan. Iris birunya masih memandang lurus Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke masih memandangnya datar.

Naruto yang merasa dirinya diacuhkan oleh presdir muda tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan liar, sesekali menunduk.

"a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal yang buruk-" ujar kembali Naruto tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"aku juga sangat berterimakasih atas kebaikanmu untuk mengajakku bermalam." Naruto masih mengutarakan isi hatinya untuk meminta maaf dengan baik. Ia sudah bertekad mengatakan permintaan maafnya dengan jelas saat sebelumnya ia berada di kamar mandi. Tak menyadari jika kaki jenjang tengah mendekat ke arahnya tanpa menimbulkan suara hentakan pada tatami.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke." Bersamaan berakhirnya Naruto berbicara, sebuah tangan yang besar menangkup wajahnya dan mengangkatnya. Mempertemukan kedua belah bibir tanpa ada keraguan pada kelamnya malam.

Sedangkan, Naruto?

Ia terbelalak dan mati rasa di tempat. Saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir pucat yang terasa dingin itu. Naruto bahkan seperti tidak memiliki syaraf untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Hingga Sasuke menggigit bibir plum tersebut yang membuat Naruto tersentak dan membuka akses mulutnya. Oh, respon yang bagus Naruto sayang. Saat sebelumnya Naruto yang sering melakukan gigit bibir, kali ini Sasuke yang menggigit bibirnya.

Lidahnya melesak masuk pada rongga mulut yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun. Mencoba untuk menyusun deretan gigi dan melilit lidah milik Naruto yang terasa kaku menurutnya.

"pertama kali, huh?" desah Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya yang mulai terasa panas.

Tunggu. Bukannya hari ini suhu terlalu dingin untuk dibilang panas?

"apmmmffhh-" seakan tiada hari esok untuk kembali melumat bibir plum yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke kembali memperdalam ciumannya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu toilet tersebut. Lidahnya kembali menggelitik daging kaku Naruto yang malah menurutnya menggoda. Melilitnya dengan nakal membuat Naruto mengeluarkan lenguhan tertahan.

"Keluarkan suaramu."

Lagi-lagi suara yang terkesan santai semakin membuat Naruto melotot horor. Sepertinya Tuhan tidak memberkatiku pagi ini, batinnya miris. Saat dirasanya Sasuke mulai menelusuri lidahnya pada langit-langit mulut Naruto yang terasa menggelitik, sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Tak luput dari benang saliva keduanya yang menjuntai dan terputus sesaat Sasuke menjauh.

Dilihatnya Naruto terengah-engah karena pasokan oksigennya yang menipis akibat kegiatan yang tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan menurutnya. Otaknya semakin lambat untuk berpikir mengenai peristiwa yang barusan ia alami dan itu pertama kali untuknya. Walaupun selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, Naruto berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu jika dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih. Tentunya Naruto akan menjaganya hingga saat berdiri di pelaminan yang di ucap sumpah sehidup semati sebagai suami-istri.

Dan sekarang ia melanggar janjinya.

"a-apa yang kau l-lakukan?" Jujur Naruto masih terasa sulit untuk menormalkan napasnya walaupun ia sudah memenuhi kebutuhan oksigennya. Manik birunya menatap tajam pada pria raven yang terlihat normal tanpa kehabisan napas seperti Naruto. Terdapat cairan saliva pada bibir pucat tersebut yang entah milik siapa. Dengan santainya Sasuke mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap jejak saliva tersebut. Mata elangnya tak luput untuk melihat wajah tan yang masih terengah.

"membungkam mulutmu yang banyak bicara itu." Ujar Sasuke datar. Bahkan wajahnya menyirat ketidaksukaan mengingat Naruto sebelumnya masih mempermasalahkan tentang pertanyaan itu. Hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke gatal untuk membungkam mulutnya dengan mengatakan perkataan yang seharusnya ia utarakan.

Bukannya membungkam dengan menubrukkan kedua belah bibir.

Dilihatnya Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh. Naruto masih setia memandang punggung tegap tersebut dengan napasnya yang sudah membaik, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jam dinding yang terpasang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh dan mereka akan melakukan check out sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Naruto memutuskan untuk memesan taksi jika saja Sasuke-

"ah. Kau pulang bersamaku dan jangan pesan taksi."

tidak menyelanya. Layaknya seorang penyihir yang dapat membaca pikiran manusia, mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat mendengar Sasuke langsung berbicara. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal saat Sasuke memerintah dirinya seperti itu. Naruto terkesan seperti orang yang sangat merepotkan di titik ini.

"a-ano Sasuke, t-ta-" lagi-lagi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolak saat dirinya langsung dihujami pandangan Sasuke yang mendingin dan semakin menajam. Naruto yang hendak menyusul pria raven itu langkahnya terhenti dengan cepat. Sepertinya jika sudah berhadapan dengan presdir angkuh ini memang jangan sekali-kali membantahnya.

Mungkin lain kali, Naruto akan membantahnya.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan, Uzumaki-san." Sahut Sasuke dingin. Kalimatnya barusan bagai pukulan telak yang menghujam tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Apalagi saat telinganya mendengar marganya yang disebut dengan formal. Oh tidak, Naruto tidak ingin marganya disebut seperti itu. Ia sudah berteman dengan Sasuke dan Naruto ingin nama kecilnya yang disebut. Rasanya seperti asing yang baru kembali mengenalinya.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di ambang _shoji_ hendak membukanya, Naruto menyusul sedikit tergesa ke arahnya. Naruto hanya berharap setelah ini tidak ada kecanggungan yang merusak moodnya. Serta ia berharap jika Sasuke menerima permintaan maafnya walaupun ada perasaan milik Naruto yang tidak bisa diartikan mengingat perlakuan presdir muda tersebut pada dirinya.

 _Kau temannya tapi kau tidak tahu dia gay._

.

Jalanan wilayah Tokyo seperti biasanya di padati kendaraan, terutama oleh pejalan kaki yang lebih mendominasi. Sebuah Ferrari hitam legam melintasi persimpangan jalanan Odaiba. Berbeda dengan suasana Tokyo di siang hari yang ramai dan banyaknya lalu lalang orang, Sasuke dan Naruto hanyut dalam keheningan.

Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu juga. Naruto terus menatap Sasuke yang fokus menyetir, sesekali ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan seraya berpikir, apakah Sasuke masih marah dengannya. Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk menyadari tingkah Naruto sekarang. Ia tahu betul Naruto yang terus menatapnya sedari awal perjalanan. Cukup membuat sudut perempatan muncul di wajah stoic itu.

Kini mereka tengah berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Dilihatnya Sasuke menghela napas seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada board kursi.

"Sampai kapan kau melihatku seperti itu." Suara bariton khas miliknya menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto. Sesaat membuat Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk berpikir.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa sebenarnya kau marah padaku atau tidak, Uchiha-san." Ujar Naruto yang terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan. Ada nada keraguan disana dan Sasuke tahu. Pikiran tersebut terus hinggap di kepala pirang nya saat sebelumnya Sasuke memanggil marga, bukan nama kecil.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar aneh melirik tajam. Bibir tipisnya mendecih di saat Naruto mengatakan marganya kembali dengan formal.

"Panggil aku Sasuke." Titah Sasuke mutlak. Mau tak mau Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk cepat.

"Panggil aku Naruto." Kali ini Naruto mengikuti suara Sasuke dengan kata terakhir yang berbeda. Namun tidak seperti Naruto yang merespon santai tanpa ada tekanan, Sasuke hanya meliriknya sinis. Tentunya disadari Naruto yang tersenyum canggung.

Naruto yang pandangannya masih terpusat pada Sasuke sedikit beralih pada trotoar pejalan kaki yang berada di luar mobil. Pandangannya semakin larut pada objek yang menarik perhatiannya di luar.

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat iris sapphire di depannya tidak lagi menatapnya. Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali seperti semula dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kupikir tadi aku melihat teman lamaku." Ucap Naruto ringan. Yeah, memang rasanya ia melihat surai merah yang mengingatkan dirinya pada teman SMA bernama Gaara. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pemuda itu, Naruto sudah lama tidak bertemunya sejak kelulusan. Awalnya mereka berencana untuk saling mengirim pesan saat mengetahui Naruto tidak akan di Jepang setelah lulus. Namun, semakin bertambahnya kesibukan masing-masing membuat hubungannya merenggang dan akhirnya tidak saling kabar-mengabari.

Entahlah, Naruto hanya merindukan pemuda bersurai merah itu mengingat mereka adalah teman dekat yang sangat menempel saat SMA.

.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk terlebih dahulu?" Kini Naruto tengah merendahkan dirinya saat bercakap dengan Sasuke melalui board pintu supir. Sepertinya Naruto harus lebih berhutang budi pada Sasuke mengingat presdir tersebut sudah berbaik hati padanya. Pengecualian untuk bibirnya itu.

"Sama seperti kakakmu, ada beberapa urusan yang harus kutangani setelah ini." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

"Berkunjunglah lain kali. Rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu." Sahut Naruto kali ini dengan senyum hangat miliknya. Hari ini sepertinya belum ada hal-hal yang mungkin merusak mood Sasuke seperti biasanya. Tidak dengan pertanyaan tentang pernikahan dari Naruto. Tidak dengan tingkah formal Naruto. Semuanya semakin menambah euforia milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke mutlak.

Mendengar Naruto berbicara membuat Sasuke tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto. Ferrari tersebut kembali melintasi jalanan pekarangan di kediaman bergaya Jepang tersebut dengan elegan. Sampai menghilang pada belokan, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki pintu utama yang disambut sapaan oleh Temujin.

"Selamat siang, tuan muda." Sapa Temujin dengan memasang senyum terbaiknya. Naruto yang melihatnya membalas dengan senyum tipis dan berlalu masuk seraya Temujin mengekorinya. Tak lupa tas jinjing yang sudah berada pada pemuda selaku asisten dari Naruto itu.

Seketika sebuah getaran yang berasal dari saku celana Naruto membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Diraihnya ponsel tersebut dan dilihatnya tertera sebuah nomor tidak dikenal tengah menghubunginya. Ada sedikit keraguan untuk Naruto menjawabnya, namun jika itu adalah hal penting yang terlewatkan, tidak baik juga.

"Hello?"

 _/ "moshi-moshi, Naruto?" /_

Naruto sedikit terhenyak dengan suara wanita di seberang teleponnya yang terdengar tidak biasa. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal saat mendengar namanya disebut layaknya teman lama oleh suara wanita itu. Sungguh, walaupun jika itu teman semasa SMA nya terutama perempuan, ia hanya berteman dengan Ino pemilik toko bunga, Tenten yang berada di klub Kendo dan seniornya di atas satu tahun yang sangat menempel dengan Naruto.

Haruno Sakura.

"Maaf, anda?" Ujar Naruto terdengar bimbang.

 _/ "Hey! Kau tidak mengingatku, baka!?" /_

Yeah, siapa lagi yang sering membentaknya dengan nada seperti itu jika bukan senior perempuannya yang sering membaca manga bersama saat bolos sekolah di atap. Jangan lupakan traktiran ramennya di kedai Ichiraku milik paman Teuchi.

Berbicara soal Ichiraku, Naruto sudah dua minggu tidak mengunjunginya.

"kau.. Sakura-chan?!" Kali ini nada Naruto sedikit meninggi jika dirinya tidak salah menebak tentang perempuan yang meneleponnya sekarang. Tanpa diketahui, jika wanita yang dimaksud saat ini tengah memutar kedua bola matanya.

 _/ "ugh, apa kau sudah tua hingga pikun untuk mengingat senpai-mu, Naru!" /_

Yeah, Naruto sudah tahu betul dengan ejekan khas perempuan bermarga Haruno tersebut jika sudah menyangkut dirinya. Naruto tersenyum tipis saat sebelumnya ia berpikir telah melihat teman SMA-nya di jalanan Odaiba. Dan sekarang seorang senpai yang satu sekolah dengannya kini menghubunginya.

"Baiklah, aku mengingatmu sekarang." Sahut Naruto ringan. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke arah dapur berniat untuk mengambil beberapa makanan ringan. Sepertinya Matsuri bersama satu pelayan yang lain sedang tidak berada di rumah melihat keadaan sunyi. Hanya ada Temujin seorang bersama dirinya sekarang.

 _/ "mengingat kau berada di Jepang, akhir pekan ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke orkestra." /_ Ujar Sakura terdengar antusias. Membuat Naruto mengernyit sebelum akhirnya memahami maksud dari senpai-nya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut." Jawab Naruto terkesan datar. Sakura yang mendengar respon kurang memuaskan dari pemuda pirang tersebut hanya mendengus keras.

 _/ "Hey, harusnya kau bersemangat. Bukankah kau menyukai permainan musik itu?" /_ Tanya Sakura dari seberang panggilan yang terdengar mencibir. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, senpai. Dan tanpa kau ketahui sekarang aku memang sedang bersemangat." Sahut Naruto sedikit melebihkan.

 _/ "Ya, ya terserah. Jangan lupa bertemu di tempat seperti biasa, ok? Good bye!" /_

Baru saja Naruto ingin meresponnya, perempuan bersurai merah muda tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu memutuskan panggilannya.

"che! Tidak berubah sama sekali." Gumam Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ponselnya ia simpan pada meja ruang tengah yang menjadi tempat bersantai kesehariannya. Bungkusan keripik kentang tergeletak begitu saja pada sofa sebelum Naruto berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Tujuannya adalah wastafel. Sejenak dirinya memandangi pantulan wajahnya pada cermin. Matanya berpusat pada benda kenyal yang sebelumnya telah ternodai oleh sentuhan dari orang itu.

Jemarinya memutar kran wastafel dan menyapu tangannya dengan aliran air yang terasa dingin pada kulit. Mengusapnya pelan pada kedua belah bibirnya. Ini bahaya. Naruto sendiri bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir jika pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Terlebih pada dirinya.

Apa dia sering melakukan itu dengan orang lain?, batin Naruto miris membayangkan jika memang pikirannya benar, maka Sasuke adalah seorang brengsek. Lalu pikiran Naruto beralih pada kakaknya, Kyuubi. Mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu memang Naruto akui, Kyuubi adalah wanita dengan intuisi yang tajam.

Ada pikiran yang terbesit pada kepala Naruto, apakah ia akan membicarakan hal ini pada kakaknya atau tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun, kemungkinan besar Kyuubi akan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke apabila ia bercerita. Tapi jika tidak, Naruto sendiri merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Benar. Ada perasaan yang membuatnya kurang nyaman dan Naruto tidak memahaminya.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pikiran dan tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Dan Naruto harus mencari tahu.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Hello minna-san! Maafkan saya jika alurnya kurang memuaskan mwueheheh~

Untuk kritik dan saran, silahkan di review. saya sangat terbuka dengan segala komentar dari readers. Kecuali jika komentar yang memang tidak berbobot dan kurang pantas di publikasikan :)

Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan dikupas satu persatu dari segala konflik yang ada pada cerita ini. Dan saya sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk bashing karakter-karakter yang ada, kebetulan mereka memang sudah saya rencanakan untuk dibuat masing2 pertokohannya seperti itu. Entahlah, saya jadi bingung lagi untuk berbicara apa #SLAP

Terimakasih untuk readers yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict ini heheh~

Salam Hangat,

Author


	7. Chapter 7

**Donata Dulcinea**

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline : Yukirin Shuu

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning! This is BL/Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/OOC/Fem!Kyuu/AU

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat cerita ini. Hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang dan bersenang-senang saja.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini cuaca bisa dibilang tidak secerah seperti biasanya karena rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Udara sedikit lebih dingin dibanding biasanya dan hal itu membuat Naruto enggan untuk turun dari ranjang.

Jiwanya sudah terkumpul, hanya saja tubuhnya masih setia bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang dan matanya fokus menyimak presenter wanita yang tengah menyampaikan perkiraan kondisi cuaca di televisi.

" _Cuaca untuk beberapa hari ke depan tidak mendukung segala aktivitas di luar ruangan,"_

" _Beberapa festival yang akan diselenggarakan di jalanan Tokyo siang ini mungkin akan diundur._ _"_

Naruto meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dengan perasaan nikmat, lalu kembali pada ekspresi semula yang datar. Mengingat tidak ada kegiatan hari ini kecuali nanti malam, Naruto sepertinya akan tinggal di kandangnya. Kakak perempuannya itu paling tidak mengurusi pekerjaan ke kantor pusat perusahaannya. Ah, sepertinya ia akan kebosanan.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah bangun?"

Baru saja sosoknya itu terlintas di benaknya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya merespon khas orang bangun tidur. Daun pintu menderit terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita yang memakai kemeja putih bersama jas hitamnya yang terkancing dua serta rok pensil yang sebagian mengekspos kaki jenjangnya.

"Hehe.."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat cengiran Kyuubi yang memiliki makna tersirat.

 _Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia minta_ , pikir Naruto seraya memicing.

"Mau ikut denganku ke kantor?" Ujar Kyuubi masih menunjukkan senyum lebar nya. Dalam hati Naruto meringis saat tebakannya tepat. Tapi jika di pikir-pikir seperti ini, Naruto juga bisa mati kebosanan karena mendekam terlalu lama di rumah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi." Sahut Naruto terlihat ogah-ogahan saat beranjak dari ranjang. Kyuubi terkikik senang saat mendapat jawaban yang ia harapkan.

"Okay kutunggu!"

Brak.

.

 _Jaguar XJ_ hitam melintas di jalanan Odaiba yang terlihat tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Seorang supir yang terlihat formal menyetir mobil dan dua orang berbeda gender di jok baris kedua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Naruto yang tenang membaca buku rangkaian filosofi karya _Will Durant_ , sedangkan Kyuubi, wanita itu terlihat kesal berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Iya aku tahu! Dana itu sebagian sudah dialokasikan pada industri tekstil di Kyoto."

Jujur saja Naruto merasa terganggu dengan ocehan Kyuubi yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu. Pikirannya tidak lagi tertuju pada tulisan-tulisan di bukunya.

"Astaga! Biarkan hari ini aku mengurus urusanku di kantor dulu! Pertemuan itu masih dua hari lagi!"

Sudut mata Naruto berkedut. Lama-lama jengkel juga ia berada dalam satu mobil bersama kakaknya itu. Pemuda itu juga bisa mendengar suara seseorang di seberang telepon yang terdengar tinggi.

 _Sial, repot sekali menjadi pimpinan_ , batin Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu! Aku di mobil!"

Mendengar Kyuubi berbicara seperti itu membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Pasalnya wanita di sampingnya itu bahkan tidak juga mengecilkan suaranya. Naruto menutup bukunya dengan cepat dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di sampingnya. Merasa enggan untuk melanjutkan baca.

"Apa!? Tidak! Pagi ini aku ada _meeting_ dengan Uchiha! Sampai jumpa!"

Tut.

Kyuubi langsung melempar ponselnya pada ruang yang tersisa di tengah jok. Dilihatnya wanita itu merengut kesal dan menyumpahi seseorang yang baru saja menghubunginya. Sedangkan Naruto sempat kepikiran mengenai ucapan terakhir kakaknya itu saat menelpon.

Apa dia akan bertemu dengan Uchiha?

Uchiha Sasuke maksudnya.

"Hey, nanti kau ikut aku _meeting_ saja." Ucapan Kyuubi yang terkesan datar itu bagai sengatan yang terasa menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kyuubi tidak mengerti.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Ck. Anggap saja sebagai pemanasan." Sahutnya terdengar mutlak. Naruto melirik ke arah wanita bersurai oranye itu yang kebetulan dirinya juga tengah memandanginya. Lalu mengembalikan kembali perhatiannya pada jalanan kota yang terlihat lebih menarik.

"Merepotkan." Gumam Naruto kecil.

Dan entah kenapa kata _legend_ yang sering diucapkan teman rusanya itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut si pirang.

.

Sekitar dua puluh menit mereka sampai di bangunan yang terlihat modern menjulang tinggi dan letaknya cukup menjauh dari keramaian kota.

Dengan sigap para petugas yang sudah menunggu di depan gedung membukakan pintu berkilat hitam itu. Sepasang kaki jenjang yang terbalut high heels hitam turun dari mobil, menampilkan sosok sang pimpinan yang selama ini para pegawainya tidak pernah langsung bertatap muka.

Mereka hanya mengetahui jika sang CEO perusahaannya itu adalah seorang wanita Jepang yang menetap di Jerman. Lagipula, pimpinannya itu cukup tertutup.

"Selamat pagi, nona Kyuubi."

Kyuubi hanya melempar senyum tipis pada pria paruh baya dan seorang wanita yang tengah membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Turunnya wanita itu disusul oleh pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengenakan kemeja putih di balut sweater cokelat muda serta celana katun hitam yang terlihat pas di kakinya. Jangan lupakan sneakers hitamnya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan." Kembali membungkuk ketika giliran Naruto yang berjalan untuk mengikuti Kyuubi.

"Pagi." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum hangat dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Sepertinya nona Kyuubi juga baru sampai." Suara sang sekretaris yang duduk berdampingan bersama supir tidak terlalu Sasuke hiraukan. Mata elangnya masih mengamati sosok pemuda yang mengekori wanita bersurai oranye tersebut memasuki gedung.

Tepat di belakang _Jaguar XJ_ hitam itu, _Exelero_ menunggu setia untuk gilirannya. Setelah mobil di depannya berjalan meninggalkan gedung menuju basement untuk di parkirkan, kini sang _Exelero_ menunjukkan moncongnya.

Namun, kali ini yang membuka langsung pintu mobil adalah sang sekretaris, Karin. Wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh tahunan itu cukup cekatan dalam mengerjakan tugasnya terutama jika menyangkut sang bos.

"Selamat pagi, tuan." Sama seperti sebelumnya mereka menyambut kedatangan sang pimpinan wanita itu, namun bagai angin lalu bagi seorang pria bersurai hitam itu. Karin menyusul dan sedikit membungkuk terhadap dua pegawai yang menanti dihadapannya itu.

" _Meeting_ akan mulai 15 menit lagi, ruangan di lantai 7. Apa Anda akan langsung _stand by_ di sana?" Tanya wanita bersurai merah tersebut dengan langkah cepatnya mengikuti sang raven.

"Hn."

Agak jengkel saat mendengar suara ambigu yang dikeluarkan oleh atasannya seperti ini.

 _Iya atau tidak!?_ , batin Karin memanas.

Wanita itu sedikit mendahului langkah Sasuke saat mereka mendekati pintu lift yang masih tertutup. Jemari putih berpoles cat kuku tersebut menekan tombol yang terdapat di sebelah pintu lift, lalu besi dingin itu terbuka.

Dengan langkah cepat nan angkuh, pantofel hitam itu melangkah masuk diikuti wanita yang bersamanya sebelum akhirnya pintu lift tertutup kembali.

.

"Nona, berkas ini mengenai laporan keuangan perusahaan selama satu tahun terakhir, seperti yang Anda minta." Kyuubi menerimanya dari Iruka saat telah sampai di ruangan miliknya.

Ruangan berukuran 30×30 meter persegi bernuansa klasik dengan motif _toile de jouy_ khas negara mode menyambut baik orang-orang di dalamnya. Corak pastoral yang kompleks dengan sapuan cokelat muda menambah kesan elegan dan antik di saat bersamaan.

Wanita bersurai oranye yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya sibuk berceloteh ria dan hal itu hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman maklum dari sekretaris. Tidak jauh dari mereka, sosok pirang duduk tenang menyendiri di sofa beludru yang berdiri manis. Kali ini yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya adalah ponsel hitamnya yang menunjukkan artikel tentang berita hari ini.

Jika dibilang bosan, itu memang benar. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berbeda dengan berdiam diri di rumah atau mengikuti sang kakak ke kantor hanya untuk sekedar menghadiri beberapa rapat di hari Sabtu seperti ini. Ya, hari Sabtu. Di mana orang-orang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu untuk menghilangkan penatnya dari pekerjaan dengan liburan.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya mengingat ajakan sang senpai yang beberapa hari lalu meneleponnya. Malam ini, orkestra akan berada di depan matanya, melantunkan berbagai macam lagu klasik yang akan dibawanya. Gesekan biola, cello yang menyayat hati, tiupan fagot bak genderang perang. Ah, nikmatnya dunia Yunani kuno.

"Sudah lama saya tidak bertemu dengan Anda, Naruto-sama." Suara laki-laki paruh baya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto seketika. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum membalas Iruka.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, paman Iruka." Ujar Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya seraya memeluk ringan pria paruh baya dihadapannya itu.

"Sering-seringlah bermain ke sini, nak. Kau tahu, pegawai di sini banyak yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Sahut Iruka membalas pelukan ringannya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda pirang tersebut. Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Bukunya memang sudah laris manis, paman. Aku bahkan tidak terkejut saat wajahnya muncul di billboard." Suara Kyuubi yang terdengar sinis menimpali. Sedangkan Iruka yang mendengar suara sang CEO tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Kau tahu, tak sedikit dari pegawai yang menanyai keberadaanmu hanya sekedar untuk meminta tanda tangan." Perkataan Iruka membuat kakak-beradik di ruangan itu ber-sweatdrop.

Kyuubi pun bangkit dari duduknya seraya meratakan lembaran kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Sekilas ia membenarkan letak kemejanya dan berjalan hendak kearah pintu yang sudah diikuti Iruka.

"Apa mereka sudah datang?" Tanya Kyuubi terdengar datar memandang lurus ke depan.

"Tuan Uchiha dan tuan Sabaku sudah menunggu di ruangan." Jawaban Iruka membuat Kyuubi mendengus pelan memasang ekspresi remeh. Iris merahnya kemudian berpaling pada sosok pirang yang tak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo ikut."

Sosok Kyuubi hilang setelah berbicara lebih tepatnya memerintah padanya. Iruka tersenyum ramah seraya menunggui Naruto yang hendak keluar ruangan, lalu pria paruh baya tersebut menutup pintu ruangan.

Entahlah, padahal Naruto tidak ikut berperan dalam rapat ini. Hanya saja selama di perjalanan menuju lantai 7, dirinya merasa gugup. Pasalnya ia orang _newbie_ di lingkungan seperti ini. Walaupun selama jenjang pendidikannya Naruto berada di jurusan perbisnisan, tetap saja itu tak memengaruhi dirinya.

Jangan salah paham. Karirnya sebagai penulis itu bukan berarti ia salah mengambil jurusan. Naruto lulus lebih cepat dari perkiraannya dan beberapa bulan setelah kelulusan ia menjadi akut dengan tulisan. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi keinginannya untuk menjadi penulis yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuat Kushina menentang, begitu juga dengan Kyuubi.

Dan itu semua karena Kushina yang menyimpan beribu-ribu buku bacaan di perpustakaan kecil rumahnya waktu itu. Naruto membaca sebagian buku-buku tebal yang dapat membuat mata keriting itu saat membacanya.

Lalu, saat itu matanya melihat serangkai nama yang menjadikan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya bergejolak kuat.

 _Namikaze Minato, 1995._

Ah, ayahnya itu pernah menulis toh. Walaupun selama hidupnya pria yang menjadi ayahnya itu mengabdi penuh pada perusahaan buyutnya, manusia mana yang tidak mempunyai kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil? Kecuali jika kau memang tidak memiliki minat apapun dan membiarkan hidupmu berjalan begitu saja tanpa adanya perubahan. Itu terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kau melamun?" Suara seseorang membuat Naruto tersentak seketika. Pasalnya ia yakin tidak salah dengar jika suara berat ini bukan milik Iruka. Kepalanya menoleh, melihat langsung pada iris malam di dekatnya yang tengah menatapnya datar.

Jelas sekali air muka pemuda tan dihadapannya terkejut melihat dirinya. Pergerakan Naruto menjadi kaku saat itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke."

Ah, mendengar suaranya menyebut nama dirinya membuat pria raven itu tersenyum samar. Iris biru bak langit musim panas itu menelusuri setiap detail tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu memerhatikan kostum yang melekat pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa aku salah kostum?" Tanya Naruto seraya kembali memerhatikan ke dalam ruangan yang sudah terisi dengan orang-orang berpakaian formal.

Maksudku ayolah, penampilan Sasuke sungguh sangat maskulin sekali dengan _turtleneck_ hitam yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya dibalut _single breasted_ yang menjadi andalan pria itu. Astaga setidaknya ia terlihat lebih formal dibanding pakaian Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau cantik." Sahut Sasuke melenceng.

 _Wait, what_?

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san." Kedua bergender sama yang saling menatap, fokusnya teralih pada suara wanita yang mendekatinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuubi, wanita cantik dengan senyum manisnya.

Ralat, senyum palsu.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah menjadi teman dekat." Ujar Kyuubi masih dengan senyum kelewat ramah, namun terselip sarkas pada nadanya.

"Mungkin lebih."

Sangat kecil. Kyuubi bahkan tidak mendengar gumaman dari pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Wanita itu masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk ringan pundak Naruto.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak, Naruto sedikit memucat sekarang.

Tadi ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Belum sempat Naruto ingin membuka mulut, Kyuubi sudah menggiring keduanya, lebih tepatnya menyeret sang adik untuk masuk dan menjauh dari keberadaan Sasuke yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kak, apa aku salah baju?" Tanya Naruto masih berjalan digenggam oleh tangan sang kakak.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau tunggu disana, terserah ingin menempati kursi yang mana." Ujar Kyuubi seraya mengarahkan dagunya ke beberapa kursi kosong yang tersusun rapi. Ah, gugupnya.

Berbeda dengan ruangan pribadi milik Kyuubi yang terlihat lebih bercorak, ruangan bercat putih tulang tersebut berukuran 50×60 meter dengan jendela kaca tinggi yang tersusun rapi berjarak lima meter. Seluruh lantai dalam ruangan terlapis oleh permadani bercorak rumit.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju beberapa kursi kosong yang sebelumnya ditunjuk Kyuubi. Menempatkan pantatnya pada busa terlapis kain tebal yang halus, perhatiannya mengamati setiap orang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya itu.

Beberapa diantaranya masih mengobrol ria, begitu juga dengan Kyuubi. Iris sapphire-nya berhenti pada sosok pria bersurai hitam yang terlihat menatap dirinya juga disana.

"Wow.. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Gumam Naruto entah pada siapa saat Sasuke masih terus memandanginya dengan tajam. Naruto mau tak mau menanggapinya dengan senyum kaku, tapi hal itu tidak membuat raut wajah pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut berubah sekecil pun.

"Apa ini permainan tatap-tatapan?" Gumam kembali Naruto sweatdrop.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara yang menghampiri pendengarannya.

Dilihatnya sosok wanita bergaya rambut spike pirang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Matanya tajam, namun tersirat keramahan.

"Tentu, nona." Sahut Naruto seraya tersenyum manis mempersilahkan tempat duduk. Wanita tersebut duduk dengan anggun di dekatnya. Mata biru bak kristal batuan tersebut kembali mengamati para pimpinan bersama mitra bisnis sesamanya. Namun, si pria raven itu tidak lagi memandangnya. Ada perasaan tidak senang saat menyadari hal itu.

"Menunggu siapa?" Sahut wanita cantik berwajah tegas di sampingnya. Naruto melirik sekilas.

"Kyuubi." Ujarnya seraya menatap wanita bersurai oranye yang terlihat sedang fokus melakukan presentasi.

"O-oh.. Namikaze-san 'kah." Sahut wanita tersebut terdengar salah tingkah. Diam-diam Naruto melirik kearah sampingnya.

Pertemuan yang berlangsung selama empat puluh lima menit bersama para pemilik saham tersebut membuat Naruto merasa kaku. Pasalnya sang kakak terlihat lebih sering berdebat dengan beberapa orang dalam rapat. Tak terkecuali dengan pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Semoga ini menjadi kabar baik." Gumaman yang keluar dari mulut pemuda blonde tersebut sedikit tertangkap oleh wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Diam-diam iris _teal_ wanita di sampingnya meliriknya.

"Dia sangat pandai bertarung lidah," Sahut wanita yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya. Bahkan nadanya lebih terdengar menyindir daripada memuji.

"Dan itu senjatanya." Sambung Naruto menambahi perkataan wanita _spike_ di sampingnya. Sedangkan, wanita tersebut sesekali melirik intens.

"Aku Temari. Namamu?" Kali ini Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Katanya singkat. Naruto melihat binar keterkejutan pada manik _teal_ tersebut.

"Penulis yang sedang naik daun itu'kah?" Pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar pernyataan dari Temari membuat Naruto tersenyum canggung mendengarnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Hampir saja Temari lepas kendali untuk berteriak jika saja dirinya ingat ada di mana sekarang. Pasalnya wanita itu sudah berdiri dengan sedikit ribut dan hal itu membuat beberapa pasang mata dari mereka yang sedang melangsungkan pertemuan mencuri-curi pandang.

Salah satunya Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, yeah.

"N-nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto pelan nyaris berbisik. Temari tersentak saat mendengar suara yang membuatnya kembali pada realita. Wanita itu berdehem gugup menormalkan rasa terkejutnya dan duduk kembali.

"M-maaf aku hanya terkejut." Ungkapnya pelan memandang Naruto dengan raut bersalah.

"Aku mengagumi tulisanmu." Suara Temari terdengar tidak yakin saat mengucapkan dua kata terakhir.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Jatuh cinta pada tulisanmu lebih tepat rasanya." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Naruto terkekeh kecil saat melihat wanita di dekatnya itu bertipe apa? Tsundere 'kah? Haha, lucu sekali.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto masih belum melunturkan senyumnya. Manik birunya menangkap sosok kakaknya yang sudah berjalan keluar dan hilang di balik pintu. Berbicara soal rapat, sepertinya urusan mereka semua sudah selesai untuk saat ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus pamit undur diri, Temari-san. Sampai Jumpa."

"A-ah iya, sampai jumpa."

Ada perasaan kecewa saat pemuda pirang itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Pasalnya ia lupa untuk meminta tanda tangan atau sekedar berfoto bersama dengan penulis muda itu.

Aish, narsis juga dirinya.

 _Kuharap kita bertemu lagi._

.

Saat dilihatnya sosok Kyuubi yang sudah hilang di jangkauannya, Naruto langsung bergegas menyusul langkah cepat wanita bersurai oranye tersebut.

Mata elangnya yang sedari tadi terus mengamati pergerakan pemuda blonde yang terlihat tergesa-gesa, berniat untuk menghadangnya terlebih dahulu. Kebetulan sekali si penulis itu tengah memberi senyum tipis kearahnya saat mereka berpapasan.

"Naruto."

"Ah, Sasuke. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto terlihat santai. Ngomong-ngomong soal santai bukannya dia memang pembawaannya selalu seperti itu? Seperti orang yang membawa enteng masalah-masalahnya.

 _Maybe_.

Karena tiba-tiba kepala pirangnya mengingat adegan tentang sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat perutnya sakit.

Ugh, ciuman panas dan pertamanya itu.

"Ingin makan siang bersama?" Bahkan Karin yakin jika pendengarannya seratus persen sangat sehat. Ia tidak perlu repot untuk datang ke dokter ahli telinga saat mendengar apa?

Bosnya mengajak seseorang makan? Bersama!?

Karin tidak terlalu mengambil pusing saat mengetahui siapa yang diajak bosnya itu, tapi masalahnya sejak kapan bos dingin dan terkenal angkuh itu mau makan siang bersama?

Setahu Karin, Sasuke adalah seorang introvert yang membenci suara sedikit saja terdengar saat di tengah ketenangannya, ia akan marah karena merasa terganggu dan hal itu memengaruhi mood-nya. Sial, sepertinya Karin harus mencatatnya baik-baik.

"Tentu saja." Jawaban yang meluncur halus terdengar tanpa berpikir panjang keluar dari Naruto. Entahlah, bukannya tidak berpikir panjang, tapi kakaknya itu pasti terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas memuakkan itu. Jangan tanya jika nantinya Naruto seperti makanan hangat yang semakin lama semakin mendingin dan dikerubungi oleh lalat.

"Hn."

Dan ini membuat Naruto tersenyum canggung. Ia berteriak dalam hati berusaha mengontrol diri untuk tidak bersikap aneh. Pemuda pirang itu juga tidak mengerti apa makna dua kata yang terlontar dari mulut si Uchiha itu. Iya atau tidak?

Manik biru tersebut masih setia memperhatikan pria raven yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto merasa pendek tiba-tiba saat merasa tingginya hanya sedagu pria pucat di dekatnya.

"Pertemuan pertama saat itu." Suara bariton datar khas miliknya hinggap di indera Naruto. Iris malamnya sempat melirik pada manik safir di sampingnya yang tengah memandangnya juga.

Tubuh atletisnya pergi berlalu diikuti oleh seorang wanita bersurai merah yang sempat memandang pemuda blonde tersebut sekilas.

"Phew... Euforia macam apa itu?" Gumam Naruto masih memandang kepergian sosok angkuh yang berjalan hilang di balik pintu. Diam-diam Naruto menghela nafasnya lega.

Di sisi lain, mungkin jika kalian memiliki tingkat kepekaan mata yang tajam, sepertinya sangat jelas melihat senyum tipis yang tak henti-hentinya luntur dari wajah stoic bak dewa Yunani tersebut. Bahkan Karin merasakan sesuatu yang asing menguar dari dinding pertahanan pria yang menjadi bosnya itu. Asing namun terasa berbahaya di saat bersamaan. Atau hanya perasaan saja?

Jujur sebenarnya mulut berpoles lipstick merah tersebut sangat gatal untuk menghujani berbagai macam pertanyaan pada Sasuke. Maksudku ayolah, orang mana yang tidak penasaran melihat tingkah atasannya yang terkenal arogan, dingin, dan sebagian mencap-nya sebagai apatis bertingkah di luar karakter.

Seperti mengajak makan siang bersama orang lain misalnya? Ah, terdengar biasa memang. Tapi kawan, masalahnya dia yang meminta, bukan orang yang meminta padanya. Sejak kapan mulut pedasnya mau melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang berbau permohonan, _well_ , walaupun untuk yang tadi bisa di katakan 'mengajak'. Terlebih jika mengingat pria raven itu tidak mengampuni penolakan.

Err.. berlebihan, tapi yeah.. Umm.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya keluar dari bangunan yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya, di sambut beberapa pegawai yang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat menuju _Exelero_ yang sudah _stand by_ menunggu kedatangannya di depan gedung. Kali ini penjaga keamanan yang membuka pintu mobilnya dengan posisi sang bos di jok baris kedua dan sekretaris apiknya di jok depan bersama supir.

 _Huh, bahkan dia pandai menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dobe._

Dan jangan tanya siapa yang sedang berbicara dalam hati saat ini.

.

Kyuubi memijat pelipisnya. Baru saja tadi ia masuk ke ruangan pribadinya bersama Iruka. Menempatkan pantatnya pada kursinya yang empuk dan nyaman, berusaha menikmatinya. Namun, tidak saat matanya kembali melihat beberapa kertas yang teronggok minta di tanda tangani. Lalu, di tambah kehadiran adik yang menurutnya santai namun tengik di saat bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat biasa namun tersirat ketegangan.

"Hoi, apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuubi yang tidak berniat beranjak dari posisinya karena sudah telanjur nikmat hanya untuk sekedar menghampiri Naruto. Sedangkan yang di tanya terlihat sedikit menoleh, lalu kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya karena membelakangi sang kakak posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan makan siang bersama Sasuke. Kau mau ikut?"

Mungkin jika sedang minum, Kyuubi akan menyemprotkannya. Sayangnya ia sedang tidak minum. Iris merah-nya masih terpaku pada punggung Naruto yang duduk di sofa agak jauh darinya.

 _Seriously?_

Rasanya Kyuubi cukup rajin untuk membersihkan lubang telinganya itu. Jadi ia yakin tidak ada masalah pada pendengarannya. Hahaha.

BRAK.

Baik Naruto, maupun Kyuubi keduanya sama-sama terkejut saat gebrakan yang di timbulkan dari Kyuubi sendiri pada mejanya.

"AKU IKUT!"

Tidak perlu memukul meja sepertinya mudah 'kan?

" _Alright_. _Stay calm, okay_?" Ujar Naruto masih terlihat _shock._ Yeah, bagus Kyuubi akan ikut karena ia tidak merasa canggung luar biasa nantinya. Hanya saja wanita itu harus di beri pelajaran tentang mengontrol diri dan emosi.

Sial, bagaimana jika jantungnya berhenti?

Paling tidak mati.

"Kau mengajaknya makan siang?" Tanya Kyuubi terselip nada curiga.

" _Nope_. Dia yang menghampiriku." Ujar Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. Kyuubi yang mendengar kalimat apa adanya dari Naruto mengernyit heran. Wanita itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi besarnya, menopang dagunya memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat saraf otaknya terbelah menjadi banyak.

"Ugh.. walaupun aku bermitra dengan Uchiha, tetap saja pasti dia punya rencana terselubung." Gumam Kyuubi masih berpikir keras.

"Hati-hati Nar, dia memang predator buas yang tak segan menyakiti mental atau fisik lawan dan kawannya. Tapi memang sikapnya begitu sih." Bahkan Kyuubi terdengar tidak membantu menurut Naruto. Manik birunya tidak tahan untuk memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Yeah, kau memang selalu memberinya kesan negatif karena tidak menyukainya 'kan." Sahut Naruto datar seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Kalau itu aku tidak menyangkalnya." Ungkapnya.

Keduanya hening. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka untuk berniat kembali membuka pembicaraannya. Kyuubi yang mulai menandatangani berbagai macam surat namun pikirannya melayang, sedangkan Naruto yang ingin menidurkan dirinya tapi tidak bisa.

Detik suara jarum jam menyelimuti suasana di dalam ruangan. Suasana hening yang membosankan di tengah hari yang mungkin membuat sebagian orang lama-kelamaan kesal mengalaminya. Naruto sudah terpejam, namun tetap terjaga.

"Kau belum bercerita soal waktu itu padaku." Suara wanita berkepala tiga tersebut kembali memecah keheningan. Jemari berpoles cat kuku hitam miliknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan penanya menahan bosan.

"Apa?" Gumam Naruto tidak merubah posisinya.

"Di Ryokan bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana?" Suara dewasanya menyebut sangat jelas sekali setiap katanya. Naruto yang mendengarnya membuka kedua iris safirnya, namun tidak beranjak bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Yeah, seperti itulah." Balas Naruto terdengar tidak berniat untuk mengungkit. Pemuda pirang itu mendengar dengusan kesal yang pastinya berasal dari Kyuubi karena memang hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Aku butuh mendengar ceritamu, bukan jawabanmu, pirang." Kyuubi tidak tahan dengan kelambanan otak adiknya itu saat berpikir. Wanita itu melirik sengit pada kaki yang menggantung pada pegangan sofa.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuubi, Naruto kini tengah membeku. Ia harus mencari cara apapun itu untuk menghindari omongannya yang dapat menjadi bumerang sendiri. Otaknya dengan hati-hati menyusun rangkaian kalimat yang tepat dan tidak menimbulkan masalah nantinya. Kadang ia berpikir kenapa Kyuubi terlalu mencampuri urusannya itu yang bahkan tidak berkaitan dengannya. Merepotkan sekali.

"Ya ya ya, aku memang suka ikut campur. Kau tahu itu." Seakan wanita itu dapat membaca isi pikiran adiknya yang belum kunjung jawab. Diam-diam Naruto merengut kesal.

"Ck. Kami mengobrol banyak hal, lalu tidur, sarapan bersama, Sasuke bekerja, begitu juga dengan aku yang mencari ide untuk tulisan, saling bertukar pikiran, dan pulang. Selesai." Naruto berbicara seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk menjelaskan. Kyuubi bertampang cengo, lalu beberapa menit kemudian kembali pada alam sadarnya. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Uh-huh.. Ceritamu terdengar seperti pasangan yang baru menikah saja." Ucap Kyuubi kecil tanpa sadar, membuat Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, memandang aneh pada wanita tersebut.

"Kau tadi bilang sesuatu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin menikah." Pernyataan melantur yang lolos dari mulut Kyuubi semakin membuat wajah Naruto mengerut sedalam-dalamnya. Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan kakaknya itu!?

Ia tahu jika Kyuubi menyebalkan tingkat dewa dan omongannya terkadang tidak jelas dan sarkas. Tapi ini, ugh.

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Sekitar dua jam lagi menuju jam makan siang dan Naruto akan pergi dari gedung ini, mungkin wanita itu juga ikut bersamanya.

Di lain tempat, seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger cantik di wajahnya memandang tidak yakin pada sang atasan. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka telah sampai di gedung perusahaan milik Uchiha. Seperti biasa, Karin memberi berkas-berkas berisi laporan pada Sasuke. Lalu, saat pengantar _wine_ datang yang biasanya akan langsung menuangkan anggur, Sasuke menghentikannya.

" _Ah Sasuke-sama, apa anda ingin penggantinya sebagai kopi?"_

Kira-kira seperti itu Karin memberi tawaran pada pria raven tersebut saat di rasanya tidak biasa sekali bosnya menolak anggur. Namun, Sasuke menjawabnya dengan cepat.

" _Tidak."_

 _Alright_ , sepertinya ia sedang tidak ingin meminum sesuatu. Itulah yang berada di pikiran Karin setelahnya. Namun, pemikirannya itu hancur tergantikan saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

" _Bawakan aku perasan jeruk."_

Uhm, okay. Bosnya itu sepertinya sedang menikmati dengan khidmat cairan jeruk segar itu di dalam ruangannya. Saat ini Karin sudah kembali ke tempatnya untuk bekerja, kembali menatap layar bersinar itu berjam-jam dan jarinya yang bergerak lincah kesana-kemari di atas _keyboard._ Hanya saja pikirannya tengah melayang pada kejadian-kejadian tidak biasa menyangkut atasan angkuhnya itu.

 _Sepertinya dia menemukan mangsa hangat._

 _._

Karin yang melihat pintu ruangan bosnya terbuka langsung sigap bangkit dari duduknya untuk memberi hormat. Dengan cekatan ia berniat mengikuti jalan pria raven tersebut untuk menyiapkan mobil namun berhenti saat melihat bosnya melirik kearahnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Ujarnya dingin bersama tatapannya yang setajam mulutnya. Karin mengangguk kaku melihat kepergian punggung kokoh yang hilang di balik pintu.

Manik krimson-nya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat ruangannya. Ah, benar juga. Sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang dan Uchiha itu pasti akan pergi kemana lagi jika mengingat ucapannya pada pemuda blonde saat rapat untuk pergi bersama.

"Apa itu semacam kencan?" Ucap Karin entah pada siapa. Wanita itu meregangkan otot tubuhnya dengan nikmat. Kakinya berjalan melangkah keluar ruangan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah memberi peringatan. Rasanya ia ingin makan banyak sekali hari ini.

"Semoga berhasil, tuan Uchiha."

Kriett.

Blam.

Berpindah pada posisi Sasuke, pria raven itu berjalan menuju _basement_ gedung untuk menemui _Exelero_ -nya. Kali ini tidak ada _single breasted_ yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya. Ia menjalankan tuas kemudinya, keluar menuju siang yang menghujaninya dengan cahaya silaunya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke berangkat tiga puluh menit lebih cepat. Hanya saja, yeah, kau tahu bagaimana seseorang ingin cepat bertemu dengan pendamping hidupnya. Ralat, calon maksudnya.

Itupun kalau ia berhasil merebut Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke mendecih. Ia tidak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang berusaha menghalangi langkahnya. Pria itu absolut, kehendaknya tidak ada yang bisa menolak. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya akan menjadi seonggok mayat yang hilang bersama debunya. Lagipula, siapa yang berani menolak segala keberadaan milik pria raven itu?

Ah, ciuman itu.

Terlintas sebuah nama di benaknya. Si penulis hangat yang memiliki seribu misteri, mungkin?

Berbicara tentangnya, entah kenapa membuat Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Siku tangannya menumpu pada pinggiran kaca mobil, telapak tangannya menyangga sebagian area mulutnya pada wajah. Pikirannya mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat dirinya lepas kendali dengan berakhirnya membungkam mulut orang itu.

Lebih parahnya, ia merasa ditolak saat itu juga.

 _God dammit._

Ia mendengus kasar. Sepertinya akan menjadi tantangan yang besar untuk menaklukkan pemuda blasteran itu. Ia harus memikirkan seribu cara untuk menariknya, membuat ia patuh padanya, mengikatnya.

Satu hal yang pasti yaitu memilikinya.

Apa itu terdengar buruk? Mungkin untuk sebagian orang iya, atau yang lainnya mengatakan tidak. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia tidak menyesal memenuhi keinginan Shion kala itu untuk bertemu seorang penulis yang tengah naik daun.

Tulisannya indah, itu menurut Shion. Seseorang yang membacanya akan di buat jatuh cinta. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mencintai pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut di samping tulisannya?

"Huh, sayangnya aku membenci fakta jika mengingat pribadinya yang selalu baik pada semua orang." Entah pada siapa suara bariton yang terdengar rendah itu berbicara. Dan hey, sejak kapan ia bergumam panjang seperti itu?

Ah, merasa _jealous_ 'kah?

Sasuke sampai pada tempat tujuannya selama sepuluh menit di perjalanan. Jangan tanya kenapa sangat cepat sekali jika mengingat pria itu selalu mengemudi 120 km/jam setiap waktunya. Yeah, kebetulan sedang senggang jalanannya.

Pantofel hitam mengkilat muncul bersamaan dengan orangnya saat tiba di restoran Perancis di pusat kota. Otot-otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna terbalut _turtleneck_ ,membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasakan gejolak nikmat secara tidak langsung.

Iris onyx miliknya memandang tajam pada setiap hal yang berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Namun, fokusnya terhenti pada sosok yang sangat familiar tidak jauh di depannya. Langkah panjangnya sedikit mengecil saat menyadari senyum manis sosok pirang itu mengarah padanya.

"Kau tahu, kupikir tadi aku terlalu bersemangat untuk datang lebih awal, dan akhirnya kita langsung bertemu seperti ini." Suaranya terdengar cerah seperti biasanya. Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh pelan saat berbicara. Seluruh detail ekspresi itu tidak pernah lolos begitu saja dari mata elang di dekatnya. Semuanya selalu terekam jelas sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Termasuk saat di pemakaman kala itu.

Mereka masuk dan mengambil tempat. Seorang pelayan wanita dengan riasan wajah menghampiri mereka untuk melayani pesanan. Naruto sesekali memerhatikan dengan teliti pelayan wanita bersurai cokelat yang juga tengah memandangnya menanyai perihal tentang makanan. Lalu, manik birunya beralih pada sosok yang duduk di hadapannya yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya tajam.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada pelayan wanita tersebut dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya wanita tersebut hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hey, pelayan tadi sepertinya menyukaimu." Sahut Naruto seraya mengerling pada Sasuke. Sedangkan objek yang dituju hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Terkesan acuh memang. Tapi bukan itu yang berada di dalam kepala pria raven saat ini. Apa barusan tadi ia melihat ekspresi wajah baru dari Naruto?

M-maksudnya, mengerling seperti tadi.

"Astaga, dingin sekali responmu." Ujar Naruto terlihat kesal saat tidak mendapati jawaban apa-apa dari Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau yang menyukainya?" Bibir pucat itu bersuara. Kedua manik kelamnya masih menyorot datar namun terkesan dingin melihat iris mata sebiru langit musim panas di hadapannya. Naruto yang mendengarnya terdiam beberapa menit, terlihat berpikir.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi kuakui wajahnya cantik." Ujar Naruto ringan tanpa ragu. Apalagi melihat kembali senyumnya yang menurut Sasuke tidak sinkron dengan ucapannya, membuat pria raven tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dingin.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah memang menyukainya." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Hey, aku 'kan hanya memujinya." Balas Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tak mau kalah. Yeah, lama-lama ia merasa jengkel juga pada sifat Uchiha di depannya ini.

Walaupun tidak semenjengkelkan Kyuubi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakaknya itu, Naruto memang tidak bersamanya. Sebenarnya saat di kantor, Naruto sempat tertidur selama 60 menit dan ia terbangun. Matanya menelusuri ruangan Kyuubi yang terlihat hanya dirinya seorang di dalam. Naruto mencari cukup lama, dan bertemu dengan Iruka yang mengatakan jika Kyuubi sedang keluar kantor.

 _Well_ , karena ketidakjelasan keberadaan sosok sang kakak yang entah kapan kembali lagi ke kantor, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang diantar oleh supir. Tidak rela juga sih saat mengetahui Kyuubi tidak ada menemaninya makan siang bersama.

Bukan apa-apa. Jika seperti ini, Naruto harus menyiapkan mental dan menjauhi kegugupan yang membuat orang jadi repot.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa tubuhnya tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi. Kepala pirangnya mengingat pria raven itu yang tiba-tiba melumatnya saat di Ryokan. Ya Tuhan, demi bulu kakinya Kyuubi, kenapa ia harus mengalaminya?

Lebih parahnya lagi, kenapa ia merasa menikmatinya saat itu?

Ugh.

Naruto segera menepis segala pikiran anehnya. Sebagai laki-laki tulen yang ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh sesama lelaki juga, ia harus kuat. Lagipula, ia masih _straight_ kok. Percayalah. Bahkan ia sedikit menyimpan hati pada sahabat wanita bermarga Hyuuga-nya. Mungkin alasannya karena Hinata sangat baik, selalu baik malah padanya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut saling bertubrukan, menatap lurus satu sama lain. Dibalik jernihnya biru itu, Naruto menyimpan perasaan campur aduk. Sedangkan Sasuke, yah.. umm.. bukannya dia selalu angkuh dan keras kepala?

"Kau berisik, dobe."

Singkat, dingin, dan menembus dada. Selamat Sasuke, kau berhasil membuat mood Naruto menjadi hitam legam. Pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari duduknya hendak menggebrak meja, namun niatnya ia urungkan saat pelayan wanita datang bersama troli makanannya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat tingkah ambigu si blonde.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bagai angin lalu, Naruto tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke. Ia masih berdiri. Matanya melihat setiap makanan yang disajikan oleh pelayan wanita bersurai cokelat itu. Setelah selesai, Naruto memandang tajam pada si pelayan.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Naruto, lebih terdengar mengancam. Hal itu membuat pelayan wanita tersebut sontak kaget, dan menggigil. Rasanya tadi dia selalu melihat senyuman yang menawan itu dari si pirang selama melayani. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?

"S-selamat menikmati."

Pelayan itu mengundurkan diri. Naruto masih belum merubah posisinya yang berdiri dan memandang kearah dimana tempat si pelayan berdiri tadi.

"Kau mau makan atau terus berdiri menghabiskan waktu seperti itu?" Sahut Sasuke dingin. Naruto langsung menghempaskan pantatnya kembali.

"Itadakimasu."

"Hn."

Keduanya hening. Naruto memusatkan perhatiannya pada _Cassoulet_ yang disajikan dalam _coupe_ alumunium. _Cassoulet_ terbuat dari campuran sosis dan kacang putih yang dimasak dalam satu panci, bentuknya menyerupai sup dengan kuahnya yang lebih kental karena berbagai bumbu dan rempah-rempah.

Sasuke tidak terkejut saat mengetahui makanan itu yang dipilih Naruto sebagai makan siang jika mengingat pemuda itu makannya banyak. Jemari tan-nya mulai menyendok kuah kental tersebut, lalu menikmati aroma pekat yang terasa nikmat di hidungnya. Sepertinya ia akan melupakan terlebih dahulu masalahnya.

Keduanya masih diam menikmati makanan yang tersaji. Sesekali mata elangnya melirik pada manusia di depannya yang terlihat khidmat dengan makanannya.

"Lain kali, kau harus diet." Sahut Sasuke di tengah kegiatan makannya. Naruto meliriknya tajam saat mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar tidak mengenakkan.

"Maksudmu aku gendut?" Tanyanya ketus. Naruto sudah berapa kali diberi nasihat untuk jangan makan terlalu banyak, tapi mereka tidak pernah bilang Naruto gendut. Tapi ini Sasuke seakan mengatakan jika ia manusia gendut. _Well_ , seharusnya ia tidak peduli. Tapi kenapa terasa menjengkelkan?

"Hn."

Dan apalagi ini? Hn-mu itu iya atau tidak!?

"Kau menyebalkan, teme." Ujar Naruto sambil memasukkan makanannya ke mulut, lalu mengunyahnya. Perhatiannya masih mengarah lurus pada pria raven yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu, dobe." Jawab Sasuke tanpa emosi. Iris hitamnya masih menyorotnya datar. Padahal ia hanya mengutarakan isi pikirannya, tidak berniat untuk mengatainya gendut. Lagipula, postur tubuh Naruto terlihat pas di mata dan pelukannya.

Ekhem.

Sepertinya Naruto harus terbiasa dengan tabiat Uchiha mulai sekarang. Tidak boleh bawa perasaan. Mulutnya memang tajam dan ucapannya berbisa, dapat mematikan seseorang secara tidak langsung. Bahkan ciumannya juga.

Ugh.

Naruto memandang objek di depannya yang tengah menusuk potongan _ratatouille_ , lalu memakannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Uchiha ini memang tampan menurut Naruto.

"Jangan terus memandangiku, nanti kau bisa mencintainya." Perkataannya sukses membuat Naruto terbatuk karena makanannya. Pemuda pirang itu langsung meraih gelas yang terisi penuh _infused water_ dan meminumnya. Diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lega, lalu matanya memicing kearah Sasuke yang kebetulan belum melunturkan seringainya itu.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Sasuke. Kau tahu tadi aku sempat berpikir jika model rambutmu itu mirip seperti pantat ayam." Jelas Naruto merengut, namun diakhiri senyuman kecil terkesan mengejek.

 _Rasakan itu,_ batin Naruto merasa puas setelah akhirnya ia dapat membalas ucapannya.

Pergerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti. Auranya menjadi terasa berat. Naruto yang sebelumnya terkekeh pelan, berhenti. Ia sedikit beringsut pada kursinya. Okay, yang tadi itu menurut Naruto memang lucu, tapi kenapa efeknya menjadi seperti ini?

"Sasuke, kau marah?"

Hening.

Naruto bertanya saat melihat Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pergerakannya untuk menyesap kopinya. Namun, pria itu tidak membuka suaranya. Hal itu membuat Naruto pucat seketika.

 _Astaga, dia benar-benar marah padaku_ , batinnya merutuki kebodohannya.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku." Ujar Naruto seraya memajukan wajahnya. Hal itu bertepatan saat Sasuke sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, membuat jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Bahkan Sasuke menahan napasnya. Manik biru, tiga garis kumis kucing, lalu bibir kenyalnya yang selalu terlihat basah.

Sasuke ingin menggigitnya.

Jemari porselen miliknya menekan kedua sisi pipi yang terasa penuh itu. Membuat sang empu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekspresi Naruto terlihat kesal saat mendapati pria raven di depannya memandang datar.

"Hey! Jangan seperti ini, aww-" Naruto meringis pelan saat dirasanya jemari panjang milik Sasuke menekannya kembali. Naruto berusaha melepaskan wajahnya, dan berhasil.

"Padahal 'kan aku tidak mencubitmu." Sahut Naruto yang sudah kembali duduk menyandarkan punggungnya seraya mengelus kedua pipinya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Hampir saja ia hilang kendali. Kenapa pikirannya terkadang tidak fokus jika sudah membicarakan penulis blasteran ini, huh? Tidak Uchiha sekali.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit di tempat. Untuk Naruto, makan siang bersama Sasuke serasa menunggu satu abad. Namun, menurut Uchiha itu sendiri, kenapa rasanya waktu berlalu sangat cepat, sedangkan ia sendiri masih ingin bersama dengan si dobe!?

Andai saja Sasuke si _time traveller._

Tidak. Uchiha itu jenius. Ia akan mendapatkan targetnya dengan berbagai cara. Namun, ia juga harus tajam dan cepat. Tidak boleh targetnya hilang begitu saja hanya karena ia keduluan orang lain. No, no.

"Tidak ada yang bisa merebutmu, dobe."

.

Dua orang bergender sama berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil _sport_ yang terparkir apik tepat di depan pintu utama restoran. Sebenarnya Naruto dipaksa Sasuke untuk menaiki mobilnya dan mengantarnya kembali ke kantor perusahaan Namikaze.

Kedua orang itu sama-sama keras kepala. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Naruto padahal sudah berjanji pada supir kakaknya untuk menjemputnya kembali, namun Sasuke merebut ponselnya.

" _Tidak usah menjemput Naruto. Aku yang mengantarnya."_

Hal itu membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati. Berani-beraninya Uchiha Sasuke mengatur dirinya. Berontak pun percuma karena sedari tadi ia sudah melakukannya dan Sasuke terus menariknya, tidak menghiraukan.

Naruto terus memandangi jalanan yang menurutnya terlihat lebih menarik saat ini ketimbang membuka suara. Sedangkan, manusia raven satunya sibuk menyetir. Atmosfer di antara keduanya bisa di bilang cukup buruk sekarang. Naruto yang sesekali mendengus dan Sasuke yang tentunya mendengar hal itu semakin menajamkan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Hentikan dengusanmu."

"Kenapa!? Aku 'kan yang mendengus, bukan kau!" Sahut Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit meninggi nadanya. Sasuke yang mendapati hal itu berdecak pelan.

"Itu mengganggu konsentrasiku." Ujar pria raven itu datar. Sedangkan, Naruto langsung membuang muka memandangi jalanan kembali. Sasuke melirik sekilas pemuda di sampingnya.

"Dobe."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Ia seperti mendengar sesuatu walau tidak terlalu jelas, dan pastinya itu dari Sasuke.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Sahutnya masih terdengar ketus.

"Apa aku berbicara?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Hal itu membuat area mata Naruto berkedut kesal mendengarnya. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto kembali membuang muka memandang jalanan.

"Pendengaranku tidak pernah salah." Gumam Naruto kecil, namun Sasuke masih bisa menangkapnya.

Baru kali ini Naruto merasa pikirannya dibuat kalut. Ia bahkan baru sekarang berjumpa dengan pria yang memiliki bahasa alien sendiri. Gumaman 'Hn' yang menurutnya tidak jelas apa itu artinya, ucapannya yang tajam menusuk, dan terkadang membuatnya salah tangkap.

Dan lagi, Naruto masih sempat kepikiran mengenai ucapan Sasuke saat di restoran tadi. Siapa yang direbut? Dirinya? Siapapula yang merebutnya jika Naruto saja tidak merasa ada yang memperebutkannya? Atau itu sesuatu yang lain? Atau jangan-jangan pelayan wanita tadi!?

Argh, memikirkan kalimat Sasuke memang membuat otaknya lama-lama menyusut.

Mereka sampai di gedung yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya perusahaan buyut Namikaze yang merupakan cabang Jepang.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak rela untuk melepas Naruto pergi. Keduanya masih hening. Naruto yang belum beranjak dari duduknya, dan Sasuke yang tengah berpikir jika sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama dengan sosok pirang di sampingnya itu.

"Sasuke/Naruto"

Keduanya sedikit terkejut saat menyadari ucapannya masing-masing. Naruto tersenyum canggung menanggapinya, sedangkan Sasuke?

Ugh, seperti biasa mata tajam dan dinginnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ujar Naruto melempar senyum tipis. Sudah seperti kencan saja, _whoops_.

"Tidak masalah."

Cukup mengejutkan saat Sasuke menjawabnya dengan kalimatnya yang jelas, tidak memakai dua huruf alien itu. Samar-samar bibir pucat itu tertarik ke atas.

"Yeah, kau sudah mengantarku dan aku menghargai itu." Ujar Naruto kembali, semakin membuat Sasuke menatapnya hangat.

"Walaupun kau sedikit menyebalkan." Sambung Naruto seraya terkikik kecil. Rasanya memang sakit jika perasaanmu telah di terbangkan oleh doi, lalu terhempas jatuh sampai ke inti bumi.

 _Be patient_ , Sasuke.

Baru saja Naruto ingin kembali berbicara, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal berjalan di depan pintu utama gedung. Itu Kyuubi. Wanita itu tengah berjalan cepat dan ia disusul oleh seorang pria yang terlihat tergesa-gesa, berusaha untuk meraih Kyuubi.

Menyadari perhatian Naruto teralih darinya, Sasuke berniat untuk menyadarkannya.

"Naruto." Sahut Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto kembali menatapnya.

"A-ah Sasuke, lihat." Telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada sosok kakaknya di sana, dan Sasuke mengikuti arah lihatnya.

Jelas sekali jika raut wajah Kyuubi tengah marah. Wanita itu mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah sosok pria bersurai kecokelatan yang mengikutinya. Uh, Naruto tahu jika kakaknya itu sedang mengumpati atau menyumpah serapahi siapapun yang diacunginya.

Sepertinya Kyuubi terlihat banyak masalah, dan Naruto khawatir. Ia takut jika hal itu memengaruhi kesehatan sang kakak. Naruto dan juga Sasuke terus memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik kedua manusia berbeda gender tersebut dengan serius. Apalagi saat Kyuubi mengarahkan tamparannya yang terlihat keras pada pria yang sedang bersamanya tersebut.

"Itu pasti sakit." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Setelah itu, Kyuubi masuk ke gedung seorang diri dengan sosok pria tersebut yang masih berdiri mematung memandang kepergiannya. Naruto mulai berpikir apakah pria itu kekasih Kyuubi? Masalahnya interaksi antara keduanya itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang dimana hubungannya telah kandas. Malang sekali jika memang itu benar.

Sasuke kembali melihat pemuda blonde di sampingnya. Jelas sekali rautnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit cemas saat tidak melihat pergerakan sama sekali dari Naruto sejak menonton adegan sang kakak dan sosok prianya.

"Sepertinya iya." Ucap Naruto terdengar tidak yakin menatap Sasuke.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, okay?" Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tersenyum hangat. Ah, Sasuke itu baik, hanya saja memang sifat Uchiha-nya memang seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Naruto melepas _seatbelt_ dengan cepat seraya membuka pintu mobil. Pemuda pirang itu sekilas melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke, lalu sedikit berlari memasuki gedung.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya setelah memastikan Naruto masuk. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda pirang itu selain suka berbicara sendiri, wajahnya juga ekspresif. Sangat berlawanan sekali dengan muka temboknya. Yeah, Sasuke mengakui itu.

Tapi dia 'kan tampan.

Dan detik itu, Sasuke terkekeh.

.

Langkah panjangnya menyusuri jalanan kota di malam hari. Naruto mengeratkan mantelnya yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Bersama orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, Naruto berjalan sendirian untuk bertemu seorang _senpai_ yang beberapa hari lalu menelpon.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Matanya beralih saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Wanita bersurai merah muda tengah berlari kecil melawan arah menuju dirinya seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Sakura-chan!" Sahut Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aish, adik kelasku yang imut ini!" Ujar Sakura terdengar gemas seraya mencubit pipi Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda itu meringis sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Ayo!" Perintah wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun diatasnya itu seraya merangkul lengan pemuda pirang tersebut. Naruto melempar senyum kecil. Namun terbesit sebuah pikiran yang mengingatkan percakapannya dengan sang kakak siang tadi di kantor. Saat setelah dirinya pulang dari makan siang bersama pria raven tersebut.

 **Flashback On**

 _Naruto berjalan menuju pintu mahoni berukuran rumit yang merupakan ruangan Kyuubi. Tangannya yang hendak memutar knop pintu tergantung di udara saat mendengar suara pecahan benda berasal dari dalam. Ia sedikit terkejut._

 _Pasti yang tadi, Batin Naruto._

 _Dengan segenap keberanian, ia memutar knop pintu sangat pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Dilihatnya sang kakak tengah duduk membelakangi dirinya di kursi kebesarannya. Mata Naruto menangkap sebuah vas bunga yang tinggal menjadi serpihan kaca tak terbentuk bersama bunganya yang rusak._

 _Naruto berjalan pelan menuju Kyuubi, berniat untuk melihat keadaannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa ngeri jika sudah seperti ini. Tabiat beringas wanita bersurai oranye tersebut bisa semakin menjadi-jadi._

 _Kyuubi tengah menyangga sebelah pipinya dengan buku jari tangannya, menatap sinis pada hamparan kota di luar sana lewat sekat kaca._

" _Kau melihatnya 'kan." Ujar Kyuubi masih belum merubah posisinya. Sedangkan Naruto yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya bergumam mengiyakan._

" _Lelaki itu orang Jerman, kami berkenalan saat di pameran buku Frankfurt, mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam dan berkencan." Ujar Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya acuh._

" _Lalu?" Sahut Naruto, mengernyit._

 _Selama ini Kyuubi tidak pernah bercerita menyangkut kisah percintaannya pada Naruto. Paling tidak wanita itu hanya menyinggungnya sambil membuat lelucon yang terdengar payah._

" _Kau tahu siklus pacaran? Pendekatan, menjadi kekasih yang seakan saling mencintai, lalu berakhir." Jelas Kyuubi datar terkesan dingin._

" _Saat itu kami memiliki janji makan malam. Mungkin bisa dibilang kami sedang menjalani sebuah hubungan waktu itu." Ucap Kyuubi mulai bercerita. Pandangannya menerawang lurus._

" _Kau tahu, kupikir dia lelaki yang bijak. Namun kepercayaanku padanya pupus hanya karena melihat itu." Kyuubi melempar ponsel hitamnya ke arah meja kerja. Naruto yang melihatnya meraih benda tersebut, lalu menekannya._

 _Seketika iris sapphire-nya melebar. Seorang pria yang tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita._

" _Aku memotretnya." Ujar Kyuubi pendek._

 _Naruto masih terkejut. Matanya melihat fokus salah satu objek dalam foto yang di potret kakaknya itu. Masalahnya adalah, kenapa wanita tersebut mirip seseorang yang ia kenal?_

 _Jemari Naruto bergerak di permukaan layar ponsel untuk memperbesar gambar. Tidak. Perasaannya yakin jika matanya tidak salah lihat dan pikirannya berkata, jika wanita yang di dalam foto itu memang benar._

 _Haruno Sakura._

 **Flashback Off**

.

Sasuke adalah seorang _workaholic_. Semua orang tahu itu. Hidupnya selalu menekankan pada pekerjaan. Tiada hari tanpa bekerja. Tidak aneh jika jam pulangnya selalu larut malam.

Sasuke menyetir mobilnya tanpa supir malam ini. Lagipula ia akan ke apartmen-nya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sebenarnya pria raven itu jarang merasa kantuk dalam perjalanan jika mengingat dirinya sering insomnia.

Exelero berkilat hitam akibat pantulan cahaya lampu dari toko-toko yang buka di malam hari melambatkan laju mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Iris onyx tajam miliknya memerhatikan satu per satu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk menyebrang.

Namun mata elangnya memicing saat melihat sosok familiar berada pada kerumunan orang menyebrang. Yang membuatnya mengernyit adalah saat ia melihat sosok pirang tersebut tidak berjalan sendiri, melainkan seorang wanita yang terlihat bergelayut di lengannya.

Seketika manik kelamnya mendingin. Rahang tajamnya mengeras. Ah, instingnya mengatakan jika si pirang itu sedang berjalan bersama si jalang. Tanpa sadar Sasuke meremas kuat stir kemudinya.

"Brengsek."

.

To be continued.

* * *

Halo readers! Lama tak jumpa dengan kalian yang membaca fic saya ini! :)

Saya tahu jika fic ini terlalu lama update dan baru kesampaian di penghujung akhir tahun ini. Saya tahu jika cerita saya banyak kekurangan baik dari segi penulisan atau alurnya yang mungkin terlalu lambat atau kecepatan dan saya minta maaf mueheheh~

Saya berharap jika readers akan terhibur dengan karya yang telah saya buat. Jikapun merasa tidak atau kurang maafkan saya, karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna hikseu hikseu

Saya usahakan untuk update chapter baru untuk cerita yang lain juga, semoga :) itupun jika ada yang menunggu fic saya wkwkwk #plak

Terima kasih untuk readers yang telah membaca cerita saya, I appreciate that! dan saya juga mengharapkan berbagai macam review yang memberi dukungan dan saran apapun, kecuali jika yang memang tidak berbobot.

Salam hangat dari author :)


End file.
